My Sakura
by DashyGurl
Summary: Sakura realizes her feelings for Syaoran 2late. Years later he comes back 2 win her heart. What can try 2 keep them apart? Will they hook-up? How will Touya react? SS! Complete
1. Prologue

Hey, this is DaShyGurl! This is my first fanfic, so be nice. It's going to be an S+S coupling (my all time favorite coupling). In here, I am going to be using American names, since I live in the U.S. and was only able to watch the American dubbed version of Card Captor Sakura. It's not exactly the best, but it's better than nothing. I will have the name changes listed below for you just incase you don't know them. 

Name Changes:

1. Sakura Kinomoto 1. Sakura Avalon

2. Syaoran Li 2. Li Showron

3. Meiling Li 3. Meilin Rae

4. Tomoyo Daidouji 4. Madison Taylor

5. Touyo Kinomoto 5. Tori Avalon

6. Fujitaka Kinomoto 6. Aiden Avalon

7. Rika 7. Rita

8. Chiharu 8. Chelsea

9. Takashi 9. Zachary

10. Naoko 10. Nikki

11. Eriol Hiiragisawa 11. Eli Moon

12. Kero 12. Kero

13. Spinel Sun/Suppi 13. Spinner/Spinel/Suppi

14. Kaho Mizuki 14. Layla Mckenzie

15. Clow Reed 15. Clow Reed

16. Naruku Akizuki/Ruby Moon 16. Ruby Moon

17. Yukito 17. Julian Star

I'm not going to be using ALL of these characters in this story. Li's sister's and mother's names I will keep in Japanese, because I don't even know them in English, and that's o.k. 

(a/n: words) Author's Notes

"words" Talking

'words' Thoughts

**** Change in scene/time

~ ~ ~ ~ flashbacks 

_forced words_

****

Disclaimer: I don't own CC/CCS. 

****

My Sakura

__

By DaShyGurl

Prologue 

Have you ever wondered how it feels when there is a very close friend to you that you love but don't know yet, because you think you love someone else and the person you think you love is actually nothing but brotherly love? If the answer is yes, then you are not the only one. There is another girl who had been in that very same situation.

Her name is Sakura Avalon. She has amazing emerald green eyes that show pure innocence. Every guy seems to fall for this certain girl and her beauty. Many had asked her out a lot of times, trying to get her to be _his._ However, Sakura Avalon just refuses kindly. Sakura Avalon is indeed beautiful, with her waist length auburn hair and a perfect body with all the right curves in all the right places. She's tall, but not as tall as her older brother, Tori Avalon. Sakura was and still is an innocent, sweet, gentle, kind, caring, loving, trusting, loyal and cheerful person. She is a guy's every dream girl. She is like an angel sent down from heaven.

Although Sakura always appeared to be happy and cheerful, deep inside, she was actually sad. That would be because of a mistake she once made. The mistake of realizing that the person she loved was not Julian, since her love for him was nothing more than brotherly love, and even perhaps fatherly love. It was a little too late when she realized that it was Li Showron who she loved. 

Sakura was ten years old when she confessed her love to Julian. Julian, however, had told her that she only loved him as another brother. He told her that one day, she will find someone who she will love and that he would love her back. Sakura was, of course, still upset. She had went to Penguin Park and sat on a swing, crying. Li Showron approached her and comforted her. Li was always by he side through thick and thin, through all her ups and downs. He helped, comforted protected her so many times. He always lend her his shoulder to cry on whenever she needed it. Through the many times that he had protected her, he put his life in danger, and even to the point where he could lose his life, all just to protect her.

Unknown to Sakura, Li Showron had secretly loved her and had vowed to always protect her and keep her out of danger, no matter what. Li had let Sakura cry on his shoulder, at Penguin Park, the day Julian rejected Sakura's love for him. The next day, Li had told Sakura that he was leaving that afternoon, that he was going back to Hong Kong. He explained to her that since the cards were all captured and now have a mistress and are safe, he has to go back to his home and to his family in Honk Kong. His mother had called him to tell him that he had to go back, not only because he was the future leader of the Showron Clan, but to also finish his training, studies and everything else that he has to do to become the leader oh his clan. He didn't, however, tell her how he felt, because he didn't want to upset her more by making her feel guilt that he loves her and that she doesn't love him back. He also didn't tell her because he didn't want to confuse her more or trouble her.

Sakura was upset in hearing that he was leaving. Li promised her that one day, he would come back and visit her again, that he will never forget her. He pinky promised her to come back, just to assure her that he will keep his promise. It wasn't until a month later, when Sakura had accepted the fact that she did indeed love Julian only as another brother, did she realize that just how much she loved Li and how much she wanted him back. And so, from that day on, Sakura promised to wait for him to come back so that she can tell him about how she feels about him. She only wished she would have realized sooner.

__

To be continued…

Well, that's it for the epilogue. I hope you liked it so far and that it wasn't THAT bad, hehe. I'm not good at writing stories. Well, R+R if you want me to post up chapter one. I got to work on chapter one actually, I only have half a page, hehe! 

Oh, and I forgot to mention that the 2nd movie never happened here (I read the story on a website a year ago). I'm not sure about the first movie, but Sakura had never met Li's family and has NEVER been to Honk Kong. So I hope that clears a few things. Well, that's all I have to say for now. 

Remember to R+R, bye!

DaShyGurl

__

__

__ __


	2. The Phone Call

Hey, I am back with the second chapter!!

I am so sorry for the long update. It is just that my computer sort of had a few problems, FFN didn't let me do much for a while, msn wouldn't let me sign on, I had so much hw and projects this past 2 months, and not to forget to mention that FFN didn't let me add chapters again for a while. So… I had to wait until now to add the first chapter. I'm just glad msn works, I have just a LITTLE less homework and now I can add chapters, log in on FFN and check my e-mails.

Anyways, let me start on the second chapter since you all deserved it soo much.

__

Chatper Two:

****

~*~_The Phone Call_~*~

__

By _DaShyGurl_

**Hong Kong*

Li Showron was training with his sword in the enormous and training room. Training was his avocation as well as his responsibility. He slashed through the air as he concentrated intently on his invisible "enemy." He continued to train for about another hour, until exhaustion caught up to him. Li Showron had been training for four and a half hours non-stop. He slowly went up to his room, grabbed some clean clothes and took a long and relaxing shower. 

As the hot water came pouring on to his sweaty and exhausted body, Li closed and relaxed, enjoying the feeling of being clean. Once he was done, he got dressed and went to lay down on his bed, under the silky green covers and pillows. His bed seemed to be much larger than a king sized bed. To someone else who isn't as rich as Li, the room would seem very enormous and magnificent. However, being rich, Li didn't seem to care much.

As he was laying on his bed, a long sigh escaped his lips. He closed his eyes, and right when he did so, images of a green eyed beauty appeared. _She_ was always on his mind, day and night. Li sure did miss _her._ That person is none other than Sakura Avalon, of course. He started to imagine what she looked like know. 

Li Showron sighed again , knowing very well that he was desolate without her. He missed everything about her. Her smile that made him go weak in the knees, her soft, gentle and cheerful voice, how energetic she is, how "cute" and innocent she is…and the list went on and on and on…

Li did not have a girlfriend. He always refused and rejected all the girls that his mother and sister would find for him. He just couldn't imagine being with someone else. No, not when his heart belonged to a certain emerald eyed beauty that goes by the name of Sakura Avalon. He loved her name. He loved her. He fell for her all those years ago back in Japan. 

'God I miss her.' Li opened his eyes and stared long and hard at the ceiling. 

'Maybe I should go and visit her. After all, I DID promise to come back someday. I would never break any of my promises, and especially the ones I make for her. Plus anyway, it's not that big of a deal. It's not like she has a boyfriend or something…' Li winced at that last thought. He hoped she didn't have one, or else his heart would be shattered to pieces. 

Li stood up and went over to his mirror that was big enough to show ten people, from their head to their toe. He had gotten much taller now, as well as more stronger. He had a built and well toned body, with muscles, but not a lot that made a person look really scary and terrifying. All those years of training did pay off after all. Girls would take one look at him and they would swoon. Every girl seemed to love him. And who wouldn't? Especially since he was very handsome, not forgetting to mention sexy, with his cold, yet determined chocolate brown eyes and that messy brown hair that seemed to look really good on him.

Slowly, he backed away from the mirror. He turned and walked out the door. There is only one thing going on in his mind.

'I have to go back to Japan. I need a vacation after all, and I can use that as an excuse to go back.'

***Change of scene***

"Mother, may I please talk with you?" Li asked his mother, Yelan, in neutral voice.

"What is it that you want to talk about, my son?" Yelan replied.

As Li realized what he is about to ask, he knew he had to give a better excuse then needing a vacation. Yet, he had to give it a try.

"I want a permission to get a vacation, since I had done all my duties and responsibilities and I am done with them."

Yelan looked at her son, not impressed at all. "You know I would give you a vacation, but only if it is for a good reason. Not because you just want one. And what made you think your responsibilities are over? They are far from over. As a matter of fact, they have just began. You still need a suitable wife for you to become the leader of the Showron Clan. You still need to finish your education. You need to become the leader of this Clan soon and take on the responsibility of that. I am sorry my son, but I cannot give you permission to have a vacation."

Li put his head down, knowing that that wasn't going to work. 

'Plan B. This is the only way to get the Elders attention.'

"You know," Li began, "I really want to go to Japan and meet the CARDMISTRESS again. I had promised her to come back someday and I don't want to break my promise. You know I never break any of my promise."

At the mention of card mistress, the elders looked at him and one asked, "Cardmistress? You are friends with this cardmistress? Is she your girlfriend?"

At that statement, Li Showron blushed, a LOT! 'Girlfriend? I wish…'

As soon as Li blushed, a gasp escaped everyone one's lips that was present in that room. Li blushing? No way. The was one big surprise for everyone, for the stoic soon-to-be-leader never shows any emotions and certainly never blushes. 

"Uh…she is not my girlfriend. Just a friend. I just wanted this vacation a lot. I am already eighteen and it has been seven years since I had last talked to her."

Yelan raised one eyebrow up, staring at her son in shock. 'No, she might not be his girlfriend, but I know she must have a place in his heart. I can see it in his eyes. No wonder he always rejected the females we got him. And here I was actually believing my daughters, thinking that he might be turning gay…'

"You know, my son, we do need a new blood in our family, and a strong one at that. The cardmistress would be perfect. She is strong, powerful and from what I have heard, she is suppose to be very pretty and kind. I am sure that the elders would not mind if she was to become your wife when you are to become the leader of our clan."

Li blushed big time, his head redder than a tomato. 

"No, I don't mind," and elder said. 

"Neither do I." All the elders began to say that they don't mind at all. 

"Umm…uh…I-I-I don't k-know. I d-don't e-even know if s-she has a b-b-boyfriend," Li stuttered.

Yelan slowly walked by her son and stopped a few feet away. 

"You have been given permission to go to Japan for only a month and you may leave tomorrow if you want. I am giving you this permission only because I think she would be a perfect bride for you and meeting her might mean that she might like you. You are to go there and spend your one month wisely. If you choose to have her as a bride, you may ask her at any time. We would be honored to have her come over here, and stay here to be educated for college. We have the best teachers and professors, seeing how they all know magic themselves. She can come here for her college education if she and her family agrees."

Li looked stared at his mother incredulously. He actually got permission. 

'YES! Damn, I should have tried this a long time ago. Man is Sakura going to be surprised when I call her and tell her I am coming."

Blushing still, Li said, "Thanks. I guess I will go pack."

***Japan***

Sakura Avalon was sitting on a swing in Penguin Park. Today was Saturday and she had nothing to do. She was bored to death. Sakura Avalon was seventeen-years-old and she still lived with her father. 

Taking a look at her look, she saw that it was already 8:51 P.M. 

"Oh man, I gotta go back home before dad will be worried. Worse, I will get a lecture from Tori," Sakura thought out loud.

Tori, Sakura's older brother, doesn't live with them anymore. He had already moved to an apartment that he shares with Julian. He had come earlier that day to visit his family, when he decided to stay for the night.

On the way home, Sakura thought about Li Showron. Tears started to form in her green eyes and they slowly slid down her cheeks. He had never contacted her in any way ever since he left. He did not keep his promise like he said he would. She wanted so badly to call him or write him a letter, but she couldn't. She did not know his phone number in Hong Kong, nor did she know where exactly in Hong Kong he lives. He was the only one that knows where he lives and what her phone number is and where she lived. So, why hadn't he contacted her? Did he forget all about her and moved on? Did hate her? Was he too busy because he got a girlfriend? 

Those questions and more formed in her head, yet she wasn't able to answer any of them. Sakura was very disheartened.

'Why am I still in love with him after all these years? Why can't I forget about him? Why?'

Once Sakura reached her house, she quickly wiped her tears and slowly, quietly, she went inside. Then, as quick as she can, she went up stairs while saying, 

  
"I'll be down for dinner in a few minutes!"

With that, she went to the bathroom and washed her face. She changed into her PJ's and then went back downstairs.

"Hi Daddy, Tori!" Sakura said, putting on a fake smile on her face. Both her father and Tori, however, knew that it was fake, but said nothing. They pretended as if they did not notice, knowing the reason behind it.

"Hi sweetie. Dinner is ready, so come and join us," Aiden replied, smiling a real smile at her.

"Hi monster."

Sakura's face became red with anger as she yelled, "I AM NOT A MONSTER! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP CALLING ME THAT?" And with that, she stomped on his foot, which he held in pain.

"Sakura, don't hurt your brother. Tori, don't call your sister a monster. Now, both of you sit down so that we can a have a nice and normal dinner. Got that?" Aiden told both of them.

"Yes, father." 

"Good."

With that, they ate dinner, as Aiden and Tori started to talk about business and such that didn't not interest Sakura what so ever. After a while, the phone rang and Sakura right away got up, happy that someone is calling her.

Sakura picked up the phone, hoping it would be Madison, and cheerfully answered, "Hello?"

There was silence on the other line, and Sakura replied for the second time,

"Hello? Anyone on the other line?"

No answer. 

Just as she was about to hang up, she heard a male voice say, _"Hi. Is Sakura home?"_

"This is her. May I ask who this is?" 'Wow, his voice sounds familiar, but I can't put a finger on it.

Mr. Avalon and Tori stopped their conversation and gave their attention to Sakura.

"Sakura who is it? If it's some asshole bothering you tell me and I'll beat him up!" Tore told her.

"TORI AVALON DO NOT USE THAT LANGUAGE AGAIN!" Mr. Avalon angrily yelled at his son, not believing that he used such language.

"Sorry, Dad." 

"Um…who is this?" Sakura replied again.

__

"You mean you don't recognize my voice?" The familiar male voice asked.

"Well, you sound familiar, but I'm afraid I can't quite remember. Who are you?"

__

"Li. Li Showron." Li replied.

Sakura's eyes widened at what she just heard. "Is this some kind of a stupid joke?"

__

"No, it's really me. I am not joking." Li reassured her.

"Can you hold on for a minute?" Sakura asked.

__

"Sure."

Sakura looked at her father and Tori, who were waiting to for her to tell them who it was. 

"Um…it's an old friend of mine. We hadn't talked in a while." Sakura laughed nervously. She couldn't tell them who it really was, not in front of Tori.

"I finished with dinner so may I please be excused?" Sakura looked at both of them innocently.

Both looked at her in a strange way. "Sure. Since your done with dinner." Her father told her.

"Thanks." Was Sakura's only reply as she dashed upstairs.

Tore and Mr. Avalon looked at each other, then shrugged and continued with their earlier conversation.

Back upstairs, Sakura just reached her room. She sat on her bed and then put the phone back on her ears.

***Hong Kong***

Li was waiting patiently on the phone, waiting for Sakura to talk again. Had she hung up on him??

__

"Li, you still there?" 

"Yes!" Li replied a little to happy, as he heard her voice again. He cleared his throat and calmly said, "I mean, yes." However, deep inside, he was going crazy. 

'Oh my god, I'm actually talking to her!'

__

"How come you never called me or wrote to me before?" Li heard Sakura say in a depressed voice, which made him depressed to not hear her usual cheerful voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just not talk to you. But I really miss you. That's why I called. I wanted to tell you that I'm actually coming back to Japan tomorrow to visit you. I was wondering if you might want to come at the airport, so that I can see you again." Li replied in a soft voice.

__

"I am glad that you are coming, Li. I missed you, too. What time are you going to arrive and at what gate?"

"I'll be there ate eight o'clock. Gate 5, flight 386. Will you be there?" 'Please say yes…please say yes…please say yes' Li pleaded deep inside.

__

"Of course, silly! I can't wait till I see you again…

Li smiled for the first time in a long time, even though he knew she can't see him. He hadn't smiled in a long time. Then again, Sakura always had a way to make him smile.

"Great. I'll see you then." 

__

"Yeah! See you tomorrow!"

"OK. I'm going to go finishing packing now. Bye."

__

"Oh, okay. Bye!"

With that, they both hung up. Li was kind of disappointed that the conversation wasn't very long. 

Li looked at his half filled suit case, the smile still on his face. He went back to packing, happier than he was a few minutes ago.

***Japan***

Sakura walked downstairs, a real and true smile on her lips. Tori and her father looked at her.

"So, who was this friend of yours?" Tori asked suspiciously.

"That was Li Showron. You remember him, don't you Daddy?"

Tori's face was very red.

"Oh that sweet boy. Of course I remember him. He was always very kind and always seemed to enjoy helping you." Her father replied happily.

"You! How can you talk to that…that….that CHINESE BRAT?!?!" Tori suddenly yelled angrily.

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS CALLING YOU. I THOUGHT HE HAD LEFT FOR GOOD!!!" 

"Tori, calm down. He is Sakura's friend."

"Yeah, Tori," Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "And Li is NOT a Chinese brat."

"Humph. He is a BRAT! He almost beat you up the first day. Dad! He almost beat her up! He is NOT a sweet or a nice boy."

Sakura looked at her brother disapprovingly. "I already forgave him for that. He had a reason for coming at me like that. And anyway, he didn't hurt me at all and you know it!" 

"I know what that boy tried to do the first day. He had explained it to me one time when he came over a few years ago. I understand his reasons." Mr. Avalon answered.

"Humph!"

(a/n: By the way, I forgot to tell you, but Sakura's father and brother already know about Kero and the Cards and all. And Kero doesn't live with Sakura. He is in England with Eli and Spinner).

Sakura smiled in triumph. "See even Dad likes him. Oh! I forget to mention. He called to tell me that he was coming back and I was wondering if you can take me to the airport to meet him, Daddy. So, can you? Pleaaaaaaase??" Sakura asked.

"Of course! I would like to meet that sweet young boy again. He was always so kind. He can sleep here if he does not have a place to stay in. After all, Tori is going back to his apartment tomorrow since he has college."

"WHAT???" Tori asked bewildered. "Are you crazy Dad?? You are just going to let him come here???"

"Yes. He can stay in your room." Aiden replied calmly. 

"NO WAY! That pervert is not staying in MY room!"

Aiden looked at Tori disapprovingly. "First of all, son, it is no longer your room. You have your own apartment. That room is now an extra room for any guests to come, like Li Showron. Second, Li is not a pervert. He is very kind and sweet."

"HA! Yeah RIGHT!" 

Aiden sighed.   
  
"End of discussion. Now, I am going to go upstairs to sleep. Tori and Sakura, both of you do the dishes, please. I am very tired."

"Okay." They both replied in unison. 

"Oh, and when is he arriving, Sakura." Mr. Avalon asked.

"Oh, at 8 PM. Gate 5, flight 386." Sakura replied, glad she had remembered.

"Alright. Goodnight both of you."

"Goodnight!"

"So, monster, you do the dishes and I will dry them."

"What! Why?"

"Because I said so and because I am older than you!" 

"Humph! Fine! Only because I missed you." Sakura told him, then kicked his feet.

"OW! What was THAT for?" Tori asked, obviously angry.

"For calling me a monster when you know I am NOT a monster!" Sakura replied, just as angry.

With that, they both began cleaning the table and doing the dishes.

"So, you aren't going to let that Chinese brat really sleep in my room, right?" Tori asked.

"HA! I would be more than happy to have him stay over here."

"DAMNIT!! Why does he have to come back? What did I do to deserve this? Especially knowing I have college and I am not going to be able to come here until I get another vacation."

__

To be continued…

Okay, I am finally finished with the first chapter. So, what did you think?? Good? Bad? Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. Suggestions are welcomed as well.

Anyway, let's get some things cleared up right now.

Sakura is seventeen. Li is eighteen. Tori is twenty-four and is on his last year in college. Sakura is still deciding on what college to go to. 

Madison, or Tomoyo for those who are able to see the Japanese version, is also in this story. She is always busy, however, with her job of being a designer, and helping her mother all the time. She and Sakura are still best friends, but they don't hang out as much anymore. They do always give each other calls and scheduale a date to go and hang out at the mall or movies and so on. All they're other friends have chosen the colleges they want to go, in which they seemed to be at another state. So, they usually talk by sending letters.

Eli and Madison are dating, of course. Madison is always there for Sakura and always tries to cheer her up.

Li loves Sakura but Sakura does not know. Sakura loves Li but Li does not know.

They want the other to know, which is basically what this fic is about.

Meilin and Li are no longer engaged, but they are good friends.

Okay, that's all I had to say. Now that my computer works, MSN works, and everything else is fixed, I will update my stories sooner. Hopefully, nothing else will happen that will make me and you wait longer.

So, I have to go now. I need to start writing my third chatper. I never even started. I guess I should write two or three chatpers so that I could be ahead of time, hehe!!

Well, until next time…Read and REVIEW!!!


	3. I've Missed You, Too

SORRY for the long, LONG update but I am back with the next chapter!! I didn't have time at all with all the schoolwork, starting on my exams a little bit, my uncles engagement party, blah blah blah...  
And I have to admit, I did get a little bit lazy on spring break. Actually...I think that the word "little" is an understatement...  
  
Anyway, just read the story now seeing how I made you wait so long  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CC/CCS or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
~*~I've Missed You, Too~*~  
  
By DaShyGurl  
  
Sakura's point of view:  
  
I opened my eyes only to find myself staring at my ceiling. I turn my head to the side to look at the clock. My eyes go wide as I gasp. I cannot believe it!! I had actually woken up early today. I wonder if it has anything to do with my excitement of finally seeing the one I love again. Yes. It must be that.   
  
It is only 7:00 AM and I still had so much time to kill. I had nothing planned for today other than going to the airport to meet a certain amber-eyed young Chinese boy. I slowly throw the blankets off of me and get off my bed and head towards the bathroom. There, I wash my face and brush my teeth. I stare at the mirror, only to find someone else staring back at me.  
  
That would be me. I notice my hair is messy and in need of combing. I leave the bathroom and go back to my bedroom. If I had woken up this early, then why not take a nice shower? I grab some nice clean clothes and go back to the bathroom for a nice and long shower.  
  
I must have lost track of time, because before I knew it, I suddenly hear my father knocking on the door asking me when I will come out since it was already 8 in the morning and he needs to take a shower early to be ready to leave for work.  
  
Normal point of view:  
  
The sound of the water running was no longer heard. Instead, a young female voice was heard.   
  
"I'll be out in five minutes, daddy! I'm all done. I just need to get dressed."  
  
"Alright."  
  
In approximately five minutes, Sakura was out the door, apologizing to her father for taking so long. She headed towards her room where she combed her hair.   
  
"WHAT!! GAME OVER!! NOOOOOOO!!!"   
  
"Good morning Kero! I see that you like the new game I bought you." Sakura greeted him  
  
"Yea! I just need a few more days until I finally beat this level. Oh and good morning to you, too. How come you are up so early?" Kero asked, a little bit confused to see his cardmistress up so early.  
  
"Oh, no reason. No reason at all. I just seemed to wake up early." Sakura said.  
  
Suddenly, something struck Sakura. How on earth did Kero get here?  
  
"Hey wait a second. Kero!! Oh my god! When did you come back from England?!?" Sakura asked bewildered.  
  
"Well, gee, thanks for noticing now Sakura. As a matter of fact, I arrived here yesterday. I did miss you, you know!" Kero replied.  
  
"Awww, I missed you, too!" Sakura walked over by Kero and kissed him on the forehead. "Do you want some pancakes for breakfast?"  
  
"OH YEA! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Kero yelled.  
  
Sakura let out a soft giggle as she told him she that she will call him when she is finished making breakfast.  
  
***Hong Kong***  
  
For some reason, he just couldn't wipe that smile off of his face. As much as he tried, he just couldn't. Li never knew that it was that hard to NOT smile. 'And I thought that it was hard to try and SMILE. HA!'  
  
Three knocks were heard.   
  
~Knock! Knock! Knock!~  
  
Li turned his face to the door and asked, "Who is it?"  
  
"Us!" Was the reply of what seemed to belong to his four sisters. Immediately, the smile was replaced with a frown as he sighed.   
  
"DON'T come in!"  
  
Ignoring Li's response, all one sisters turned the knob and all four entered the door, rushing to their little brother.   
  
"Awww! How sweet! Little brother has a girlfriend!" Fuutie exclaimed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you had one?" Shiefa asked.  
  
"Will you bring her over here in Hong Kong? You should really bring her over here so I---I mean we can see her!" Fanren suggested.   
  
"Do you have a picture of her? I wanna see how cute she looks like!" Feimei squealed.  
  
"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!!" Li's anger rose, as his face got red from blushing and anger.   
  
All at once, Li's room got quiet. He stared from one to the other. All had the same expression on their faces: excitement, while his had was that of a vexed one. The four sisters seemed to stare at him intently, as though waiting for their questions to be answered and to have him tell them all about the cardmistress. The room was still very noiseless.  
  
In a somewhat calm and soft voice, Li broke the silence and began to talk, "One: she is not my girlfriend. She is my FRIEND. Two: I couldn't tell you that I had a girlfriend because I don't have one. Duh! Three: If she wants to come to Hong Kong and her father agrees, then I will bring her. Otherwise, the answer is no. Four: Yes, I have a picture of her when she was eleven, not how she looks now. No, I will not show it to any of you. So, now that you have your answers, would you _please_ leave me alone and _not_ disturb me anymore? Thank you. Now, leave my room."  
  
"But..." all four began. However, they were cut off by their mother's voice. They were all oblivious to the fact that she was there.  
  
"You heard him. You got your answers. Now why don't you all leave your little brother alone and go somewhere else." Yelan told them, leaving no room for an argument. Amazingly enough, all four got up and left. Yelan looked at her son.   
  
"I hope we will see the cardmistress. But, until it is time for you to leave, I suggest that you come and eat breakfast, seeing how you didn't come and eat anything this morning." Yelan said.  
  
"Yes, mother. I will be down in five minutes." Li replied.  
  
"Good. See you then." With that, Yelan closed the door behind her as she went back downstairs. As for Li, he just stared at the door for a while. After about a minute, he got up, got dressed and headed downstairs to eat something. After all, he certainly was famished.  
  
(A/n: Ok, so who cares as to what they for the rest of the morning and the afternoon. I don't think anyone wants to know. It would be boring. So, I'm just going to skip telling you about their boring afternoon and go on to the interesting "time.")  
  
*****Japan, 7:30 PM*****  
  
"Come on Sakura. We should leave to the airport if we want to be there on time. And Tori, drive back to college safely. Got it?" Aiden asked.  
  
"Yes, dad. I will. And just make sure that the Chinese brat doesn't do anything funny." Tori told him. Aiden sighed.  
  
"OK! All done. Bye Tori! I'll miss you." Sakura hugged her brother for a goodbye.  
  
"HEY!! Who told you that you can hug me, monster?" By the look on Sakura's sad face of seeing her brother leave again, Tori couldn't help but sigh. "I'll miss you too, squirt." He hugged Sakura back. "Well, I'm leaving. Bye dad, Sakura."  
  
"Bye!" Both Sakura and Aiden replied.  
  
"We should be heading to the airport, too. So, come on. Get in the car sweetie." Aiden told his only daughter. Sakura got in the car quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time.  
  
"You did say he can sleep in Tori's room, right dad?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course he can, sweetie." Aiden replied in a fatherly tone. Sakura only smiled. For the rest of the ride to the airport, Sakura thought about Li and how he might look like now. A slight blush was easily seen on her face.  
  
*****At the airport*****  
  
A female voice over the intercom said, "Flight 386 from Hong Kong is now boarding at Gate 5. I repeat. Flight 386 from Honk Kong is now boarding at Gate 5."  
  
Sakura watched the gate intently, waiting to see a certain someone. Suddenly, something amazing happened. A tall, dark and handsome young man walked out. Just then, amber eyes met emerald. Both smiled. It looked like they right away knew how the other looked, even after all those years apart. Li Showron walked up to them and began to greet them.  
  
"Hi Sakura, Mr. Avalon." Li replied with a smile, no doubt because of the fact that he finally saw Sakura after all those years, and then he bowed.  
  
"Hello there Li. How have you been?" Aiden asked him as he and Sakura bowed back, as well.  
  
"Great, thank you." Li replied. Then he turned his gaze to Sakura and smiled even more.  
  
"I've missed you." Sakura told him as she walked up and hugged him. The unexpected hug took Li by surprise, but he quickly recovered and hugged her back.   
  
"I've missed you, too, Sakura." Li answered back. They let go and smiled once more.   
  
"Well, do you have a place to stay at Li?" Aiden asked Li.  
  
"Oh...um...I'm going to go to a hotel until I find an apartment, actually."  
  
"Nonsense! You can come sleep by us. You can have Tori's old room. He is off to college and now is sleeping there. No need to stay at a hotel." Aiden said.  
  
"Yeah Li. You can stay over. It will be much more fun. And don't worry, like daddy said, Tori is in college, so Tori can't make you sleep on the couch." Sakura giggled a little bit. Li smiled and thanked both of them for the offer. You can see a slight blush on Li's face, which would be because of the thought the lingered in his mind, telling him that he will be staying at the same exact place that Sakura lives in, sleeping in the room right next to hers...  
  
"So, who's hungry? Because I sure am!" Aiden said.  
  
"I am."  
  
"I guess I am a little. Do you want me to cook something once we get there?" Li asked.  
  
"Nonsense! Don't you two worry about dinner. I'll be making it tonight. Oh and by the way sweetie," Aiden turned his attention to Sakura, "I got a phone call this afternoon. It turns out that I have to be gone for a week on a dig. I will be leaving tomorrow morning. Will you be alright by yourself?"   
  
"Don't worry about me dad. Plus, I won't be by myself. Li will be there, remember?" Sakura giggled as Li blushed at the fact that he will be alone with Sakura for a whole week.  
  
'A whole week with Sakura...alone...with no one to disturb us...' Li thought.  
  
"Of course! Must have slipped my mind easily. Well now, we should really be heading home. I believe I have some packing to do. And you young man," Aiden looked at Li as Li gave his full attention to him, "I believe you have some unpacking to do."  
  
"Ah, yes. I will do that." Li replied.  
  
"Good, now let's go home and eat dinner!" Aiden smiled as all three of them started to go help Li get his suitcase that held his clothes and whatever he needed. Once they did that, they left the airport and headed towards Aiden's house.  
  
While driving back home, something struck Sakura. "OH NO!! I just remembered something!" Aiden and Li looked at Sakura quizzically.  
  
"What is it?" Aiden asked.  
  
"Kero came back from Eli's yesterday. I never told him that Li was coming today! And you know that the two NEVER get along. Ohhhh, now I have to make a lot of pudding so that he will agree not to do anything to Li." Sakura told them.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I had thought that if the stuffed animal would be there, then I should bring him the newest a Xylon Warriors game to keep him occupied the whole time and not annoy me. I send the second newest one over to Eli so that Kero might want to go there and leave me alone." Li said.  
  
Sakura stared at him. "Wow, I guess you came prepared." She let out a small giggle.  
  
Li smiled sheepishly, as Aiden announced that they were finally home. He parked the car and all three came out. Li got his luggage and followed Sakura and Aiden to the house. He started to fumble with something in his pocket, ready to take it out once he needed to.  
  
Aiden opened the door and the three got in. Once the door closed, Kero came out. "Hey Sakura, can you make me some pudding. I'm starving! Wait a second. Who is that? He seems familiar."   
  
Li sweat dropped and Sakura let out a nervous giggle. All the sudden, Kero yelled, "CHINESE BRAT! Grrrrr..."  
  
"STUFFED ANIMAL!"  
  
"CHINESE BRAT!"  
  
"STUFFED ANIMAL!"  
  
"CHINESE BR---"   
  
"STOP!" Sakura's voice was heard. Aiden started at the two, seeing how the scene was quite entertaining.  
  
"Sakura, what is he doing here?" Kero asked in anger.  
  
"I'm visiting Sakura, what else, you stuffed animal." Kero was about to say something when Li pulled out something from his pocket. "Guess what I have?" Li smirked at Kero.   
  
"Huh? Is that the newest Xylon Warriors game?" Kero asked in bewilderment. Li only nodded.  
  
"You can have this and the second newest Xylon Warriors game that I sent to Eli ONLY if you promise to go to Eli's and try and beat both of the games there." Li told him.  
  
Kero smiled. "DEAL! I will leave tonight." Li tossed Kero the game as Kero caught it. "OH YEAH!! You're the best!" Kero yelled in happiness as he flew back upstairs.  
  
"I thought I was the best?" Sakura asked in confusion as Li and Aiden laughed. Aiden left to make breakfast, as Sakura took Li to Tori's old room for him to unpack. "I'll help you unpack Li. I have nothing else to do, anyways."  
  
"Thanks, Sakura."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter. I know, I know! This chapter is much shorter than the last. SORRY!   
  
Remember, R+R!!   
  
Oh, and sorry once again for the long update. So much had been happening. Anyway, I have about 30 days left of school (not counting the weekends)!!! So, the beginning of the summer will be coming soon and I will be able to update MUCH more often.  
  
Well, until the next chapter, R+R!!  
  
DaShyGurl 


	4. Wow, You Certainly Have Changed

Sorry, I hope I didn't take too long this time to update another chapter. I hope you like this one, I just finished writing it a while ago and thought I would edit it and post it up. Well, I don't think this is that much of a long chapter, but it isn't a short one either. 

~*~Preview for Last Chapter~*~

"Sakura, what is he doing here?" Kero asked in anger.

"I'm visiting Sakura, what else, you stuffed animal." Kero was about to say something when Li pulled out something from his pocket. "Guess what I have?" Li smirked at Kero. 

"Huh? Is that the newest Xylon Warriors game?" Kero asked in bewilderment. Li only nodded.

"You can have this and the second newest Xylon Warriors game that I sent to Eli ONLY if you promise to go to Eli's and try and beat both of the games there." Li told him.

Kero smiled. "DEAL! I will leave tonight." Li tossed Kero the game as Kero caught it. "OH YEAH!! You're the best!" Kero yelled in happiness as he flew back upstairs.

"I thought I was the best?" Sakura asked in confusion as Li and Aiden laughed. Aiden left to make breakfast, as Sakura took Li to Tori's old room for him to unpack. "I'll help you unpack Li. I have nothing else to do, anyways."

"Thanks, Sakura."

*.:.End of Preview.:.*

Hope you like this chapter, and remember, R+R!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS/CC or any of its characters.

****

My Sakura

__

By DaShyGurl

Chapter Four:

****

~*~Wow, You Certainly Have Changed...Physically~*~

***Tori's old room***

Li and Sakura had changed into comfortable home clothes and were unpacking Li's suitcase. Aiden had went to the kitchen, got out the ingredients he needed, went upstairs and changed into comfortable home clothes just as well, and then went back downstairs to make dinner. 

As Sakura and Li were unpacking, Sakura couldn't stop looking over at Li and noticing how much has changed about him physically. It wasn't a bad thing! Oh no! It was more of a good thing, because he looked so much hotter to her. In Sakura's point of view and opinion, he was so much more muscular, sexier, taller, and handsome. The perfect way to describe him was tall, dark and handsome. Well, he seemed to have gotten a little tanner over the years. And damn! All those years of training he went through had paid off!!

__

'Dang it! Why does he have to be so cute? Now I can barely stop looking at him.' Sakura thought. 

The two haven't really made any eye contact or talked much since they had started to unpack, not knowing what to say or anything. Yet, the silence wasn't that of a discomforting and uncomfortable kind. It was a nice and serene and of silence. No words were really needed to be exchanged, even though the two seemed to want to think of something to strike up a conversation.

As Sakura was pulling out the next article of clothing, her eyes widened. It was his boxers! Green boxers! Sakura couldn't help but giggle out loud, a tiny blush tinted her cheeks. 

Just then Li looked at her and the two made eye contact. He looked at what she was holding and giggling at and right away blushed furiously from embarrassment. "I-I-I t-think I w-will take th-th-that!" Li grabbed it and stuffed it into one of the drawers. He looked at the part of the suitcase that held all his boxers. It was on Sakura's side. He turned the suitcase so that the boxers would be on his side, looked at Sakura, still blushing, and told her, "I think I should do this one."

Sakura laughed at the way he behaved and nodded in agreement. "At least they were cute. I like the one with the wolves on it." Sakura told him, pointing to the white boxer with brown and gray wolves on it. 

Li, who is already blushing furiously, blushed even more. He then realized that Sakura had been looking at him every now and then. He smiled at her, glad to find something he could use to change the subject, and in a teasing voice said, "Well, you have been looking at me every now and then. Is there something on me or am I just too cute to resist looking at?" Li laughed and Sakura couldn't help but laugh as well. 

Without realizing it, Sakura thought out loud, "You sure have gotten cuter..." Then she shrugged at what she said as Li looked at her a little surprised by her reply. "Well, it's true!" She said again. '_What?! I'm only telling the truth!' _Sakura thought while blushing a lot.

Li blushed _big_ time at her compliment. "Thanks...Thank God it's not something on me." Both laughed again. "You aren't so bad yourself. You changed a lot physically, too. You're taller, more beautiful, and seem to be a little stronger. I guess you aren't so weak physically anymore." He laughed at that, but blushed more, if possible.

"HEY!! I'll show you how much stronger I got!" With that, she ran to him and threw herself on top of him. At that moment, she took hold of his hands and made sure they she got a firm grip. She smiled in triumph at her success. Li stared at her.

"You have gotten stronger, but don't forget that I _too_ had gotten stronger." He easily moved, got his hands out of her firm grip, put them on her waist and pushed her off of him. Just as quickly as he had done this, all the while getting Sakura surprised at his quick and agile actions, he got himself position on top, with her on the bottom, having a firmer grip on her hands. Sakura pouted once she recovered.

"But that's not fair. You had been training way more than me and you weigh more than me and you are certainly much stronger than me." Sakura said. Li smiled.

"I know. That's my point." 

"Well, then," Sakura began, "why don't you tell me about your life since we last saw till now and then I could tell you mine? That way we could get to know we each other more again." 

"Sakura, Li, dinner is ready!" Aiden's voice was heard from downstairs.

"Sure, Sakura. That would be great. But how about we do this after we finish dinner and unpacking. I only have a few more things to unpack. We can talk about it before we go to sleep." Li suggested.

  


"Alright. Now, get off of me! I need to eat dinner, too!!" Sakura said. Li smiled and got off of her. He extended his hand towards Sakura, how took it happily, as he helped her get up. The two walked down stairs and to this kitchen, seeing Aiden had just finished setting up the table.

"Awww, right on time. Come on you two, sit down and let's eat dinner. After all, I will only being seeing you for a little bit. By the time you two wake up, and especially by the time _Sakura_ can wake up, I will be gone." Aiden said.

"Hey!! I don't sleep in _too_ much. Well, I mean...I do...but...not as much as when...um...never mind..." Sakura blushed a little from embarrassment as Li and Aiden laughed at her attempt to try and convince them that she wakes up early now.

"So, Li, how are your family back in Hong Kong?" Aiden asked.

"Oh, they are all great. They are all doing fine." Li answered.

"FOOD! I SMELL FOOD!! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THERE WAS FOOD?!?" Kero's voice was right away heard. 

"I didn't forget your food, Kero." Aiden said. "I thought you were busy playing video games, so I put yours right over there on the counter." 

"OH YEAH!! FOOD! YOU'RE THE BEST, MR. AVALON!!" Kero yelled happily as he went over to the counter and started to eat his food, which was a lot.

"Geez, Kero. I thought I was the best. Anyone who gives you a new game you like or makes you food is the best." Sakura said.

"Mmmm...you're my..mmm...favorite...mmmmm.... Still.....this is SO good!...MMMMM..." Kero mumbled in between 'mmms.' Everyone at the table sweat dropped. They had a nice conversation throughout the rest of dinner. Finally, they were done. Kero had finished about five minutes ago.

"Well, dinner was great, Mr. Avalon. Thank you." Li complimented Aiden.

"Yeah, Dad! Food was great as always!" Sakura complimented, as well.

"Why, thank you, you two. I'm glad you liked it. Now if you would excuse me, I need to go and pack. Be a sweetie, and wash the dishes, Sakura." Aiden left the kitchen to go pack once Sakura nodded her head. She began to pick up plates from the table, and Li right away started to help her, as well.

"Oh no, it's OK, Li! You don't have to help. Don't worry about it!" Sakura told him

"No way, you are letting me stay over your house, so I have to do something. Plus, you shouldn't argue. I can be very stubborn when I want to be, so arguing will do nothing." Li told her, as he continued to help Sakura. Sakura sighed, knowing that Li can indeed be very stubborn.

"Geez, Li. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Sakura pouted. Li only smiled and winked at her. They both started to do the dishes, Sakura washing them and Li drying them and then putting them in the basket thingy that hold the plates, spoons, cups, etc.

***Ten Minutes Later***

"Finally! We're done! Now let's go finish unpacking your stuff, Li, so then we can talk!" Sakura said excitedly, smiling. Li blushed. She had smiled at him a lot, and every time she smiles, he can't help but blush and smile back. They went up the stairs and into what is now Li's room. 

"Alright. We should finish in about fifteen minutes." Li said.

As the two continued, they couldn't help thinking about the other and what the other was thinking this very moment. Like what Li had said, they finished in approximately fifteen minutes. Once they were finished, Sakura and Li sat on "Li's" bed and started to talk.

"OK," Sakura said, "first tell me about you story as to what has happened since we last met all the way till now and then I will share mine." Sakura told Li.

"Alright," Li began, "when I left Japan and got home in Honk Kong..." Li said his whole story and then Sakura said hers. It ended up taking a lot more time then they had thought it would have taken. In the end, after sharing each others stories, jokes, funny moments, best moments, worst moments, show pictures of each other of when they were thirteen, fourteen, fifteen and so on and talked about all of their embarrassing moments, they were already on the floor laughing for a long time and so much, that it even began to hurt. 

"WOW!! That was fun, Li! We should do it again!" Sakura said, still laughing, but not as much and as hard. As their laughs subsided more and eventually stopped, they both took a breath.

"Yeah. We should _definitely_ do this again sometime. It was a lot of fun." Li smiled at her, as she smiled back again. He took a glance at the alarm clock and his eyes widened. "DAMN!! It's already 3:32 in the morning. We should go to sleep now." Li suggested.

"Yeah, we should. I missed you a lot you know..." Sakura said. She gave him a long and sweet hug and he returned it, whispering in her ears, "I missed you, too, Sakura. I am glad that I am back."

"Me, too." They continued to hug for about a minute, then let go and smiled at each other. "I guess we should sleep now, eh?

"Yup." Li replied.

"Goodnight, Li! Sweet dreams!" Sakura said as she began to leave to room.

"Goodnight!" Li replied. "And sweet dreams to you, too!" Li said. Sakura smiled at him and then closed the door behind her. She went to her room, were the TV in there was flashing the words "GAME OVER" over and over again and Kero on the floor sleeping. She slightly smiled at the scene, and her smile grew as she recalled the night's events with Li. She turned off the game and the TV and put Kero back in his little "bed" in the drawer. She then flicked the lights off, got in bed and put the covers on top of her. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of sweet dreams. 

***Back in Li's room***

Li lay there in bed, staring at the ceiling for some time, smiling at what had happened tonight and how much they had talked. He hadn't thought that they would end up talking for hours and laughing so much. He doesn't remember the last time he had laughed so much. Heck, he hadn't even ever laughed this much and this hard! But one thing for sure, he had definitely enjoyed it and wouldn't mind doing it again. He closed his eyes as he slowly fell asleep. He also had sweet dreams tonight, like Sakura. Tomorrow would definitely be fun.

__

To Be Continued...

Well, that's it for this chapter. Don't forget to R+R!! Please!! I would appreciate. And thank you to all those who are reading and reviewing my fic. I am glad that you like it and want me to continue it. Your reviews inspired me to continue this story. Thanks again! I will try and update sooner!

Until next time,

DaShyGurl


	5. Spending More Quality Time

I'm back with my fifth chapter! Sorry for the long update, it's just that the teachers are cramping all the exams, finals, homework and projects in the last two weeks of school that we have! It gets frustrating and stressing after a while when you try to finish all the work but barely have anytime to do so with other things keeping you busy all the time! 

Amway, summer vacation is coming soon and I promise you that once it's here, I will get much more time to work on this fic and I will be updating much more often. I'm only going to start driving school this summer and get a job, but don't worry, it won't keep me to busy! I'll manage! My chapter will also hopefully get longer as well.

Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting. Go ahead and start reading.

Hope you like this chapter, and remember, R+R!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS/CC or any of its characters.

*.:.Preview for Last Chapter.:.*

"WOW!! That was fun, Li! We should do it again!" Sakura said, still laughing, but not as much and as hard. As their laughs subsided more and eventually stopped, they both took a breath.

"Yeah. We should _definitely_ do this again sometime. It was a lot of fun." Li smiled at her, as she smiled back again. He took a glance at the alarm clock and his eyes widened. "DAMN!! It's already 3:32 in the morning. We should go to sleep now." Li suggested.

"Yeah, we should. I missed you a lot you know..." Sakura said. She gave him a long and sweet hug and he returned it, whispering in her ears, "I missed you, too, Sakura. I am glad that I am back."

"Me, too." They continued to hug for about a minute, then let go and smiled at each other. "I guess we should sleep now, eh?

"Yup." Li replied.

"Goodnight, Li! Sweet dreams!" Sakura said as she began to leave to room.

"Goodnight!" Li replied. "And sweet dreams to you, too!" Li said. Sakura smiled at him and then closed the door behind her. She went to her room, were the TV in there was flashing the words "GAME OVER" over and over again and Kero on the floor sleeping. She slightly smiled at the scene, and her smile grew as she recalled the night's events with Li. She turned off the game and the TV and put Kero back in his little "bed" in the drawer. She then flicked the lights off, got in bed and put the covers on top of her. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of sweet dreams. 

***Back in Li's room***

Li lay there in bed, staring at the ceiling for some time, smiling at what had happened tonight and how much they had talked. He hadn't thought that they would end up talking for hours and laughing so much. He doesn't remember the last time he had laughed so much. Heck, he hadn't even ever laughed this much and this hard! But one thing for sure, he had definitely enjoyed it and wouldn't mind doing it again. He closed his eyes as he slowly fell asleep. He also had sweet dreams tonight, like Sakura. Tomorrow would definitely be fun.

*.:.End of Preview.:.*

****

My Sakura

__

By DaShyGurl

Chapter Four:

~*~Spending More Quality Time~*~

***Sakura's Room***

A head came out of the covers and emerald eyes started to appear as a young female started to open her eyes groggily. She sniffed the air a little and a content sigh escaped her lips. Sakura opened her eyes fully this time, smelling the good smelling smell of food. 

Pancakes. That's what it smelled like. Pancakes, eggs and more. She threw the covers and got out of bed, stretching. She fixed her bed and looked at the drawer the Kero was suppose to be sleeping in. The drawer was opened, but Kero was not there. Instead, a note had been placed there. Sakura picked it up and right away noticed Kero's handwriting.

__

Morning Sakura, 

Or Good afternoon, depending on when you wake up. I am guessing it is afternoon by now, knowing you. Hope you wake up to the smell of food. As much as I hate to admit it, that Chinese brat knows how to cook!! He made me some breakfast to eat before I leave to go to Eli's. It's 8 am by me now. What time is it by you? The kid is guessing that you will probably wake up sometime around 12:30 so he said he would start making breakfast for you and him at 12. I agree with him.

Sakura stopped reading and gave a quick glance at her clock. It read 12:28 AM. 

'HAH! I got up before 12:30 AM! Geez, why do they know me so well?' Sakura though. 'That's so sweet of Li to make breakfast for us and Kero.' Sakura gave a small smile before she returned to the letter Kero left for her and continued reading.

__

By the time you read this, I will already be at Eli's. If that little kid bothers you, you tell me and I'll kick his butt for you. I'll miss you a lot! 

Your friendly Guardian Beast of the Seal and friend,

Kero

Sakura smiled at the letter. She folded it and put it in one of her drawers that she used to keep anything Kero gives her, whether it's a present for a special occasion or no occasion, a letter or anything else. She loved all of Kero's cute presents that he always gave her.

A slight knock came from the door. Sakura looked just in time to see a head pop in. 

"Sakura? Are you awa...ooh, you are awake. Good morning!" Li greeted her.

"Good morning, Li. Sorry, I was just reading the letter Kero left for me." Sakura replied.

"Oh. Are you hungry? I made breakfast." Li told her.

"Yeah, I am. Kero already mentioned that you are a great cook! He said you were going to make some. Smells good! What did you make?" Sakura asked.

Li gave her one of his rare smiles. "Pancakes, eggs, waffles and juice. That's it. Why? Do you want me to make you something else?"

"No, no, no! It all sounds great! Let me just go brush my teeth, wash my face and comb my hair really quickly. Then I'll come and join you for breakfast." Sakura answered.

"Alright. See you when you get downstairs." They both walked out of the room. Sakura headed to the bathroom, while Li went downstairs, patiently waiting for Sakura.

*~*Sakura's Point of View*~*

I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I combed my hair as quickly as possible. I gave myself one last look in the mirror, before approving and go downstairs. When I got there, Li was already sitting at a chair, waiting for me patiently.

"Oh, you didn't have to wait for me to start eating!" I told him quickly.

His reply was, "I wanted to wait, though." 

'He is always so sweet.' I thought, a slight blush appearing. 

"Great time for breakfast, huh?" He smiled at me and I giggled at his comment.

"Yup, it sure is!" We started to eat in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. I took a quick glance at him, and I noticed that he was blushing slightly. What his he thinking about? Or more like who?

"Are you getting a fever or are you just thinking of someone. I just know that it's a blush that I see." Sakura smiled. Li just blushed even more and the piece of pancake on his fork that was about to go in his mouth suddenly seemed more interesting. 

"Uhh...I-I'm not th-thinking of anyone." He stuttered. I only smiled at his reply.

***Li's Point of View***

I was just thinking of how cute Sakura looked while she was eating. I must have blushed slightly, because what she said had surprised me a little.

"Are you getting a fever or are you just thinking of someone. I just know that it's a blush I see." Sakura said sweetly, smiling in the process. This only made me blush more.

I stuttered stupidly the only thing I can think of to say. "Uhh...I-I'm not th-thinking of anyone." She smiled a little more. 

'God, is it just me or is it getting hot in here?' I thought. "Isn't it a little hot in here?" I asked.

  
"It's not hot here." Sakura said. "Mmmm! Li this is so good! Thanks for the breakfast. You always make such good tasting food!" I was relieved at the change of topic.

"Your welcome, Sakura. What do you want to do later today?" 

"Oh, I was thinking maybe we could rent a movie to watch." Sakura said.

"Sounds great. We can go look for a movie to rent after we finish breakfast and wash the dishes." Li replied.

"Alright. Do you have any movies in mind?" Sakura asked.

"Uhh...well...I guess there is The Ring (a/n: This movie is kinda scary. You watch this video, and you finish watching it, someone knows you watched it. The phone rings and someone says "seven days" and then hangs up. Seven days later, you die by seeing something. During the seven days that you have, things happen to you), 13 Ghosts, The Tuxedo and Anger Management." Li told her.

"Eheheheheh...th-th-thirteen Gh-Ghosts and Th-the Ring? Aren't those scary?" Sakura asked, a little nervous about watching a movie about ghosts.

"Awwww they aren't that scary. Plus, its not like it's real. And I will be here by you, remember? The Tuxedo and Anger Management are supposed to be funny. We can watch those first if you want." Li said.

"Alright. Fine. But we get to watch A Walk to Remember first. I never saw that movie." Sakura said. Li nodded. As soon as they finished breakfast, the cleaned up and washed the dishes. Afterwards, they went upstairs and changed, since both of them had been in their night clothes.

Once that was done, they got outside and went to the Family Video in Li's car.   
  
"When did you get this car, Li? I never saw it." Sakura asked him, clearly confused, on their way to the Family Video store to rent the movies.

"Oh, I went and got it today. My mom had called me on my cell phone today and told me that she got me this car so I can go anywhere without worrying about transportation. She had forgotten to mention it to me before I left Honk Kong." Li answered. 

"Oh. That was very nice of your mother." Sakura said.

"Yeah...we're here." Li parked the car and both of them got out. They walked inside the store, looking for the movies. Once they found all of them, they went to pay and got back in the car. They made small conversations throughout the ride, until they got home. Once they got home, they both went upstairs to get changed again, knowing that all they will do is stay home watching movies and being lazy. 

Sakura wore her gray shorts and pink tank top with cherry blossoms scattered all over. Li changed in a white shirt and green boxers. Sakura immediately blushed when she saw him.

"Sorry, it's just what I wear when I'm lazy. Want me to go change?" He asked her politely.

"No, no. It's OK. I don't mind. Let's just watch the first movie." Sakura said, blushing still. 

He was about to pop in 13 Ghosts when a hand touched him. He looked at Sakura's hand on his and then at her, giving her a confused look. 

"We agreed to watch A Walk to Remember first. Then The Tuxedo and then Anger management and _then_ 13 Ghosts. And we agreed to watch The Ring tomorrow. Remember?" Sakura told him. (a/n: I know, I know. But I can't think of any other movies at the moment and I wanted to choose to that would get Sakura scared. So I chose 13 Ghosts and The Ring knowing it has ghosts in it).

"Oh yeah. Heheh! Sorry, I forgot." He put the tape of Thirteen Ghosts away and took put in A Walk to Remember. Both sat back on the couch and watched the movie. 

Tears were coming out of Sakura's eyes when the movie finished. "That *sniff* was so *sniff sniff* sad!" 

"Yeah." Li agreed. "But at least I'm not crying." Sakura hit him lightly on his chest. 

"That was so SAD! How can you not cry, you robot!" Sakura yelled.

"Robot!! I said it _sad_ and the only thing I didn't do was cry. Now you're calling me a robot?" Li said, tying to act like he was hurt. 

"Yes. And don't pretend like your hurt by what I said. I know your acting it."

"Fine, Ms. I'm so emotional I cry at everything." Li said.

"Hey! At least I wasn't the one who kept squeezing my hand when a sad part came out!" Sakura answered.

"What? I only did that to reassure you because you were crying, obviously!" Li answered, smiling.

"Oh fine, Mr. Robot. Just go and put in the other movie already." Sakura said. Li did as he was told and put in the other movie.

Both had a great time laughing when watching The Tuxedo and Anger Management. After watching the Tuxedo, they both made "lunch" and ate. After that was done, they played a quick card game. Then they made some popcorn and stuffed it in their mouth as soon as they started to watch Anger Management. It was a funny movie and both enjoyed it. But, when it was time to watch Thirteen Ghosts, Sakura got a little scared. 

"Why did you have to choose a movie with ghosts in it, Li? You know I hate Ghosts!" Sakura said, a little nervous.

"Don't worry, it's not _that_ scary." He pressed play and sat back on the couch. It didn't help that it was now nighttime and the lights were all off, making it dark.

"Oh suuurrre. That's just because you are not afraid of ghosts." Sakura said. Li just smiled at her. He moved closer to her and told her to get in front of him. Now, they were both lying on the couch with Sakura in front of Li and Li's arm around her waist. Both of them were blushing madly at how close they both were now. 

During the whole movie, Sakura kept looking away every now and then. She held on Li's hand as if she would die if she let go. A few times she had turned and put her head against his chest so she won't see nothing. That made Li blush heavily every single time. Sakura might have regretted agreeing to rent and watch Thirteen Ghosts, but Li, on the other hand, doesn't seem to regret it that much anymore. He seems to be enjoying it, even though he felt sorry for having Sakura watch it since it's obviously scaring the shit out of her.

By the time the movie had ended, Sakura kept telling Li to never leave her alone tonight. Li sighed as he took Sakura's hand and took her to the kitchen. 

"Let's go get Burger King for dinner, please. I don't want you making anything again, you already did enough." Sakura said.

  
"Alright. You want to come with me?" Li asked.

"YES!" Sakura yelled. Li smiled and laughed a little at her. "It's NOT funny, Li! Stop laughing." Sakura pouted a little.

"Come onnnn. Let's go get Burger King. I'll pay." Li said.

"NO! I'll pay. You already paid for the movies AND made breakfast and lunch. It's only fair and don't argue with me at all or else...or else...or else I will tell Tori that you made me angry and I know that that's enough to get Tori to get here and kill you! Sakura smiled in triumph. Of course, she wouldn't really do that. However, Li seemed to fall for it as he begged her not to call her brother.

  
"Please, no! Don't! I can't stand it when he glares at me and starts to chase me around saying that he will kill me! You'll pay this time, but next time I will." 

"Alright. Thank God Burger King is open at 11:30 PM today." Sakura said.

"Yeah...let's leave now. I don't want to change and then change again when we get home afterwards." Li said. Sakura agreed. Both of them left to get Burger King. Once they got home, they started eating. Li got himself a Whopper and Sakura got herself a Chicken Sandwich. They got one large fries, in which both of them shared.

"Mmmmm....so yummy!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, but you know what? Eating before going to sleep gets you fat." Li said and Sakura laughed a little.

"Well, I don't do it often, so I don't have to worry!" Sakura giggled a little and Li laughed.

"I don't have to worry about you getting fat. You're so damn skinny! You can eat so much, but you don't gain anything. I don't know how you do it!" Li told her. Sakura giggled a little. They continued talking for a little bit, until both of them finished eating and cleaned up. They went upstairs where they brushed their teeth and washed their mouth and hands with soap and water. They both said their goodnights before going into their rooms.

***Li's room. Five Minutes Later***

Li was just lying there trying to sleep, when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in, Sakura." He watched as Sakura came in and sat at the edge of the bed. 

"Umm...I can't sleep. I just keep getting flashbacks of scenes in Thirteen Ghosts and now I can't sleep. I know I'm just being silly, but I'm scared. Can I please stay by you?" Sakura asked, her eyes pleading. Li right away blushed at the thought of having Sakura sleep by his side, but he nodded never the less. 

Sakura sighed in relief and thanked Li. "Thanks a lot, Li. I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Not at all." Li made room for Sakura. Sakura got in under the covers and put her head on the pillow. She moved close to Li, her head close to his. Both of them were blushing, and they blushed more once Li put his arms around her protectively. Sakura and Li fell asleep in a matter of minutes, dreaming of sweet dreams about the other.

__

To Be Continued...

Well, that's it for this chapter. Don't forget to R+R! I hope you liked this chapter. I tried making it longer than the last chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter will get much more interesting. 

Anywho, don't forget to review!! Until the next chapter...

DaShyGurl


	6. Thinking About College

Sorry for the long update, I hope it wasn't that long. It's just with all the projects and homework and finals...ahhhh!! It's getting me stressed out!! I barely have time for anything. 

I still have another final exam essay to type, study for algebra exam and my English teacher is going to give us our final exam review this Wednesday, so yeah…I'm VERY busy, as you can already see.

But anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I tried my best to finish it on time so that I can type it. Do NOT forget to READ and REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS/CC or any of its characters.

*.:.Preview from last chapter.:.*

"Alright. Thank God Burger King is open at 11:30 PM today." Sakura said.

"Yeah...let's leave now. I don't want to change and then change again when we get home afterwards." Li said. Sakura agreed. Both of them left to get Burger King. Once they got home, they started eating. Li got himself a Whopper and Sakura got herself a Chicken Sandwich. They got one large fries, in which both of them shared.

"Mmmmm....so yummy!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, but you know what? Eating before going to sleep gets you fat." Li said and Sakura laughed a little.

"Well, I don't do it often, so I don't have to worry!" Sakura giggled a little and Li laughed.

"I don't have to worry about you getting fat. You're so damn skinny! You can eat so much, but you don't gain anything. I don't know how you do it!" Li told her. Sakura giggled a little. They continued talking for a little bit, until both of them finished eating and cleaned up. They went upstairs where they brushed their teeth and washed their mouth and hands with soap and water. They both said their goodnights before going into their rooms.

***Li's room. Five Minutes Later***

Li was just lying there trying to sleep, when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in, Sakura." He watched as Sakura came in and sat at the edge of the bed. 

"Umm...I can't sleep. I just keep getting flashbacks of scenes in Thirteen Ghosts and now I can't sleep. I know I'm just being silly, but I'm scared. Can I please stay by you?" Sakura asked, her eyes pleading. Li right away blushed at the thought of having Sakura sleep by his side, but he nodded never the less. 

Sakura sighed in relief and thanked Li. "Thanks a lot, Li. I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Not at all." Li made room for Sakura. Sakura got in under the covers and put her head on the pillow. She moved close to Li, her head close to his. Both of them were blushing, and they blushed more once Li put his arms around her protectively. Sakura and Li fell asleep in a matter of minutes, dreaming of sweet dreams about the other.

*.:.End of Preview.:.*

Now, on with the story! Enjoy and don't forget to R+R!

****

My Sakura

__

By DaShyGurl

Chapter Six:

~*~Thinking About College~*~

×°·.·°×Sakura's Point of View×°·.·°×

It has already been a week. I guess time flies by pretty quickly when you're having fun. _Lots_ of fun! Nevertheless, I loved this whole entire week. Li Showron has already taken me to the park, the movies, a restaurant, a festival, the mall and so many other places. 

Oh! Did I mention what a great cook he is? I love his cooking. Everything he makes is always so good! 

I swear I'm falling in love with him more and more everyday. He is so cute, kind, helpful, generous and supportive. He is fun to be around and can be very funny. He makes me laugh a lot. If anything, I love it when he laughs. His smiles, his laughter, his eyes, his hair...everything...gets me mesmerized. I can't stop thinking about him at all. He is on my mind 24/7 and I can't do anything about it. I don't mind, though. If anything, I enjoy it.

"Sakura! Are you done already? We're gonna be late you know. We need to leave now so that we can be at the airport on time." I heard Li scream for downstairs.

"Coming! Just give me a minute!" My daddy is coming back home today. I can't wait to see him. It's been a week since I last saw him and I miss him greatly. I combed my hair as quickly as possible and took a glance at myself in the mirror. Once I approved of the way I looked, I quickly descended down the stairs. Li was waiting for me at the bottom, leaning on the door.

"About time you know. Jeez, why do girls always take so long to change? It's not like we're going to a party you know. We're only going to the airport!" Li said.

"Well," I began, "girls take their time so they can look good for guys and because there are many things that a girl uses to look cute. We have to choose from dresses to skirts to shorts to pants to caprices to shirts and so on. We have to choose what make-up to put on and which jewelry to use just so you guys can notice us and be attracted to us. All you and the rest of the guys have to do is put on any shirt and any pants and leave your hair the way it is and we girls still like you. So, basically, what I am trying to say is...don't tell a girl to hurry up when she is getting dressed." 

"Uhhh....sorry? Eheheheheheheh...*sweat drops*..." 

Sakura smiled at making him not have something to say to defend himself. "I'm ready to go so drive us there already!"

"Alright. Come on." Li said. With that, both got out of the house. Sakura closed and locked the doors and quickly followed Li. They got in the car and Li started to drive to the airport.

*.:.* Li's Point of View*.:.*

Why does she have to be so god damn beautiful? I can't help but look at her every now and then while I am driving her to the airport. Her father is coming back today.

Can you believe that it's already been a week? That week went by quickly. At least I had a lot of fun and made sure Sakura had fun as well. I don't think there is a place that I haven't taken her to yet. 

I let myself have another quick glance at her. She wasn't really paying that much attention. She was looking ahead at the road. None of us really said anything. I can't really think of anything to say to strike up a conversation. I am just glad that this is not one of those uncomfortable silences that everyone hates. 

I let myself have yet another quick glance at her. This time, I smile. I know I'm falling deeper in love with her now. I have to tell her my feelings sooner or later. I just hope that I won't be such a coward and tell her sooner. Who knows, maybe I will ask her out sometime. 

I started to think about college. I wonder if Sakura has already applied to any colleges. I'll ask her when we get to the airport. I hope she hasn't. That gives me a chance to ask her to come with me to college.

*.:.*Regular Point of View*.:.*

During the whole drive, both were silent, not knowing what to say. Once they arrived at the airport, Li parked the car and he and Sakura got out and went to the airport. They both took a seat, waiting for the airplane to arrive. They still had a good fifteen minutes until they plane gets here.

"So, Sakura, have you already chosen what college to go to?" Li asked Sakura the persisting question that he had been wanting to ask for a while already.

"Oh, I actually haven't really chosen yet. I guess I should if I want to be accepted at a good college with room for me to be squeezed in the school with all the others. Oh well, I'll start tomorrow I guess." Sakura answered. She hadn't really started applying for a college yet, which wasn't a very good choice since it's hard to get into a good college.

"Actually," Li started to say, "I was thinking maybe you can come to the same college as me since you haven't really applied to college yet."

"Really? Which one are you going to?" Sakura asked.

"Well...it's in Honk Kong. I live in a pretty big house. There is a part in the house where you can get college education there. It's a real college and all and it's very hard to get into. Basically, if you no nothing about magic, you can't really get in it. The professors know magic themselves. It's the best college in Honk Kong, which is run by the Showron Clan, which, basically, is my clan. You don't have to pay anything at all. My mother and the Elders said that you could right come with me for college education if you want and since you're the Cardmistress, it would basically be an honor for you to come to our college. You don't have to take any entrance exams or anything, since you are the Cardmistress and all. Judging by your powers and of what I have told them about you, they seem to have accepted you already. So, maybe you can think about it for a while, and then give me your answer." Li explained.

Sakura sat there for a while, thinking quietly. 'Going to Honk Kong can be a good and fun experience. After all, I never really traveled anywhere. I don't think I have ever left Tokyo so this _would_ be a great experience. And Li did say that his clan ran it and his clan is the most powerful clan and well-respected clan. He even said that the college education they give is the best in Honk Kong. I wouldn't mind going to the same one with Li...I just have to see if Daddy let's me...'

"Hey, Li?"

"Yeah?" Li looked at Sakura, with the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"If I do go to college with you in Honk Kong, where will I be staying at? Didn't you say it's in your house?" Sakura asked, looking a little bit confused.

"Yeah, it is in my house. You will be staying at my house of course." Li answered.

"Huh?" This got Sakura puzzled more. "But how does it fit in your house? Is it a small college?"

Li sweat dropped at that. "Ummm...actually, it _does_ fit in my house. Our house is kinda big. You know how big Madison's house is, right?" Sakura nodded. "Well, mine is not that much bigger than that. It's about twice as big as her house." Li finished.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. A little shocked, actually little is an understatement. Shocked big time, Sakura said, "YOUR HOUSE IS TWICE AS BIG AS MADISON'S??" 

People started to look at them weirdly, giving them strange looks. They both laughed nervously as Li made up an excuse.

"Uhhh...we were rehearsing for this ummm play, ehehehehehe..." Fortunately, people bought that and went back to their business. "Sheesh, you didn't have to yell it out ya know."

  
"Sorry, you just kinda surprised me with that news. I mean, I know your the future of a clan and all, but...I didn't know you were so rich." Sakura explained.

"That's OK. I guess I should have told you that I have about ten houses all of them that big." Li said calmly.

"TEN!!" Sakura asked bewildered. People again started to look as Sakura said, "We told you already that we are rehearsing for a play." Everyone went back to his or her business again. "Li, your not _just_ rich, your big time rich. You never told me that!"

"Did it really matter to you that much?"

"That's not it. I just didn't know _that_ and it came to me as a surprise. I guess that I just thought I already knew a lot about you." Sakura said quietly.

Li smiled at her and said, "You know me more than anyone else, Sakura. Trust me. No one knows me better than you." With that said, Sakura couldn't help but smile as well.

"You don't live in a house, Li."

"What?" Li asked, a little puzzled.

"And you certainly don't live in a mansion." Sakura said.

"Sakura, you're confusing me. What are you talking about? I do have a house…er…a mansion." Li said.

"Noooo…you live in a _castle_. There is no way a place that big is a house or mansion. It has to be like a castle." Sakura explained. "I bet it's a very pretty place."

Li smiled and laughed a little. "It's very pretty. You should think about coming to see my house sometime you know. I've already seen yours, so it's your turn to see mine."

"I'd love to see it." Sakura smiled back.

A female voice over the intercom said, "Flight 386 from Hong Kong is now boarding at Gate 5. I repeat, flight 386 from Honk Kong is now boarding at Gate 5."

"Huh?" Both Sakura and Li said in unison.

"Honk Kong? Isn't that the same gate and flight number you had, Li?"

"Yeah," Li said, "I didn't know your dad went to Honk Kong." Li said.

"Me either." Both of them looked for any sign of Mr. Avalon. They saw him come out with a small suitcase. He smiled at them and both of them smiled back. "Daddy! It's great to see you again. I missed you so much!" Sakura gave her father a big hug.

"I missed you too sweetie." He turned to Li and asked, "And how are you?"

"Fine. Nice to see you again." Both of them shook the other's hand.

"It's nice to see you again too. Well, this is the only suitcase that I actually took with me so why don't we go home now." Aiden said with a smile still plastered on his face.

"Sure." 

  
"Yeah, OK. We can go back in my car." 

"You have a car?" Aiden asked.

"Oh yeah, I do. My mom got it for me as sort of a gift." Li said.

"Ohhhhh, that's nice. Well then, shall we go?" 

"Yeah!" Both said simultaneously.

All three people walked out of the airport, ready to go home. All three were thinking about the same thing.

Food and rest.

__

To be continued…

That's it for this chapter. Finally, I though I would never finish. 

Well, I have to go and finish all of my homework right NOW!! So, please don't forget to R+R!!! I hope you liked this chapter a lot. I tried to get it posted up ASAP.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it wasn't very boring. Don't forget to R+R!! Leave me some comments on the story. Just tell me what you thought of it. 

I promise that other chapters will have more mushiness in it. I know this one didn't really have any. I'm sorry about that. But I promise to make my next chapter filled with mushiness and blushing!

Well, go ahead and REVIEW!!! NOW! Hehe!

I have to go now so buhbye! 

DaShyGurl


	7. Asking Her Out

Hey, back with yet another chapter!! Yay!

Someone mentioned to me that I had spelled Hong Kong wrong twice...eheheheh...sorry about that! I was out of it when I was typing my story and I had been so tired and I still had more stuff to do. So, sorry! I'll try not to misspell so much this time! 

OMG...now I am sooo confused...Hong Kong...Honk Kong...I've seen them in other stories typed both ways that I am so confused now...lol! I hope I'm spelling it write. If not, tell me when you review for this chapter. SORRY! Heheh!

Sorry again if I took long...all the final exams...ahhh it crazy I tell you. Oh and someone had asked if there would be a bad guy in the story and if Li will ask Sakura to marry him...well...I can't really say anything cause I don't want to ruin the plot and suspense when the story starts to get better BUT...I guess I can say that there will sort of be a bad guy and marriage is something people PROBABLY should expect...I'm not going to say anything else and if anyone asks for anything else that could or might or will happen in the future, I will just say "sorry but you have to wait until the next chapters." Heheh, sorry but I kind of don't want to ruin the whole story! I gave out too much information already!

Anyway, I'm sure you just want to skip all this and start reading the chapter so I'll just shut up and let you read! 

Do NOT forget to READ and REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS/CC or any of its characters.

*.:.Preview from last chapter.:.*

A female voice over the intercom said, "Flight 386 from Hong Kong is now boarding at Gate 5. I repeat, flight 386 from Honk Kong is now boarding at Gate 5."

"Huh?" Both Sakura and Li said in unison.

"Honk Kong? Isn't that the same gate and flight number you had, Li?"

"Yeah," Li said, "I didn't know your dad went to Honk Kong." Li said.

"Me either." Both of them looked for any sign of Mr. Avalon. They saw him come out with a small suitcase. He smiled at them and both of them smiled back. "Daddy! It's great to see you again. I missed you so much!" Sakura gave her father a big hug.

"I missed you too sweetie." He turned to Li and asked, "And how are you?"

"Fine. Nice to see you again." Both of them shook the other's hand.

"It's nice to see you again too. Well, this is the only suitcase that I actually took with me so why don't we go home now." Aiden said with a smile still plastered on his face.

"Sure." 

  
"Yeah, OK. We can go back in my car." 

"You have a car?" Aiden asked.

"Oh yeah, I do. My mom got it for me as sort of a gift." Li said.

"Ohhhhh, that's nice. Well then, shall we go?" 

"Yeah!" Both said simultaneously.

All three people walked out of the airport, ready to go home. All three were thinking about the same thing.

Food and rest.

*.:.End of Preview.:.*

Now, on with the story! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to R+R!

****

My Sakura

__

By DaShyGurl

Chapter Seven:

~*~Asking Her Out~*~

__

*click* 

*click*

*click*

*click*

*click*

*click*

"Will you stop _*click* _changing the channel every _*click* _five seconds?" Asked a slightly irritated Li.

"But there is NOTHING on!" Complained a very bored Sakura.

"Well duh! It's one in the morning. What do you expect to be on TV?"  


"Something good."

"Then look at me." Li said.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the comment. "And what's there to look at?"

Li looked at Sakura, yet he couldn't come up with something else to say. Then he suddenly thought of something.

"Well, I don't know. You tell me that since you're always staring at me."

"WHAT!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's true. And when I'm not there for you to stare at, you go and get my picture and stare at me in the picture."

"Li, I think your describing what you do. _Your_ the one who always stares at _me_." Sakura said.

"So? What's there not to look at?" At that comment, both of turned different shades of red and avoided eye contact. "Has a-a-anyone e-ever told you h-how beautiful you a-are?" If possible, both blushed even more.

"N..." Sakura began, but before she finished, she stopped herself and thought about all the guys in her middle and high school. "Actually...yeah. Only a million times from the guys that used to go to school with me." Sakura said.

Li's eyes widened as he got _really_ angry. 'WHAT! HOW DARE THEY!!' 

"But," Sakura began as Li directed his attention back to Sakura, "it's the first time _you_ said I'm beautiful." Again, both of them turned different shades of red. Sakura turned to look at Li as Li did the same thing. Both of their eyes met and locked gazes. Neither was able to stop looking at the other. Ever so slowly, their faces started to come closer.

And closer.

And closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Only a few millimeters apart, both of them closed their eyes and....

*RING RING* *RING RING*

The sound of the telephone ringing brought both back to reality. Both looked away at the same time out of embarrassment. 

"Sorry." Li apologized. "I didn't mean to. I'll go answer the phone." With that said, he went and picked up the phone that ruined what could have become a very special moment. 

Sakura let out a disappointed sigh and gave the phone a small glare for ruining their moment. Li picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

__

"Hi! Is this the Avalon residence?" Li heard a familiar voice ask. 

"Yes, this is the Avalon residence. Who is speaking?" Li asked.

__

"This is Madison Taylor. May I please speak to Sakura?" Madison asked on the other line.

"Madison!" Li exclaimed.

"Madison! OMG she actually called." Sakura exclaimed. 

"Hold on one moment." Li handed Sakura the phone and Sakura gladly accepted it. 

"MADISON! You haven't called in such a long time! How have you been?" Sakura asked.

__

"Great! Sorry to call at this hour, but I wanted to talk to you since I haven't talked to you in a long time. Thank goodness you are awake! I thought you would be sleeping by now! Who was that on the other line!" 

"Li Showron." This of course surprised Madison big time. From there, many questions followed as Sakura answered all of them. She told Madison about the whole thing from the first phone call she got from Li till now, with the exception of leaving out a few things since Li was still there listening to Sakura talk with Madison. Once both girls finished talking, which was an hour later, they said their good-byes and hung up. Sakura turned around to find Li sleeping on the chair next to her. 

'OH NO! I forgot about Li!' Sakura smiled to herself. 'He is so cute when he sleeps,' Sakura thought. She gently nudged Li, trying to wake him up. After the third try, he started to stir and wake up. 

*YaWwWwWwWn*

"Welcome back to the world of the awake sleepy head." Sakura smiled. Li opened his eyes fully as he took in his surroundings.

"What the...oh yeah..." Li said as remembered everything. "Dang it, I was having a good dream." Li thought, disappointed that his dream had ended so quickly. No doubts who his dream would be about.

"Sorry, Li. I just haven't talked to Madison in a long time. She is usually busy with her mother on designing things and all. Oh and by the way, she said hi!" Sakura explained.

"It's OK." Li said.

"She said that she is coming tomorrow afternoon cause it turns out that she is free tomorrow. She says she can't wait until she sees you again. She missed you a lot, too."

Li smiled at Sakura. "Yeah, it's been a long time. I never really thought you would just let me back in your life after one little phone call after so many years."

Sakura giggle. "You were a great friend. There was no way I could be mad at you." Both smiled again. Sakura took a look at the clock. "Wow! It's already 2:30 A.M.! Dad would kill us if he knew we stayed up that late!

"Let's go to sleep then. I'm tired anyways." Li said.

"OK." Sakura got up from her chair, followed by Li. Both of them went to their separate rooms and changed into their nightclothes. As both of them went to bed, they thought of the kiss they had almost shared. Both wondered what would have happened if the phone hadn't rang and they would have kissed.

*~*Li's room*~*

Li sighed as he thought about the kiss they almost had. 'I have to tell her how I feel. I can't take it anymore. Tomorrow. I'll ask her if she can come with me to college and then on a date. If she says yes, then I will make sure I make her my girlfriend before I go to Hong Kong, so NO one will dare to hit on _my_ Cherry Blossom. If she doesn't agree to come with me, then...I'll ask her out on a date if she says yes then I will confess how I feel about her during our date.' Li smiled at his plan. 

Tomorrow will be a wonderful and exciting day, as well as a nervous one for Li. With his plan in mind, Li went to sleep.

*~*Next day. 12:03 P.M.*~*

Sleeping on bed still was none other than Sakura Avalon. Slowly, she started to wake to something that smells so...so...good.

*sniff*

*sniff*

"Mmmmmm...what smells so good?"

Slowly, Sakura got off bed and quickly combed her hair. She opened the door of her bedroom and took a few steps out. The smell was stronger now...it smelled even better.

'Is Li making breakfast?' She turned around and went back in her room to fix her bed. Once she finished, she noticed a note on her desk. She picked up the note and started to read it. It was from here dad.

__

Dear Sakura,

Good morning dear. Or should I say good afternoon? I know you slept late last night. I didn't fall asleep until 12:30 and you were not up in bed yet. Did you have a good rest? I hope you did, sweetie. 

I'm sorry to say, but I'm afraid I have to be gone for 3 more days. I just received a phone call this morning when I woke up. It turns out that they found some old ancient place underneath the ground that was full of ancient stuff. A few people had dug up the place when they saw something sticking up. I guess too much sand was blown away or something. I won't be gone for long. I'll be back in 3 days. I should be home at 11:00 P.M. the most. I'm very sorry to leave like this right away, but I am needed elsewhere.

Have fun and remember to always be careful and stay safe. I'm sure Showron will do a good job of taking care of you. I can really see that he cares for you a lot.

With love,

Your father.

*Blushing like a tomato*

Sakura sighed as she read the letter. Her father had left yet again. Oh well, at least he will only be gone for 3 days. Plus, that would mean more alone time with Li.

Sakura crunched up the paper and went to the bathroom. She threw the note in the garbage that was in the bathroom and then brushed her teeth. She washed her face with cold water, which surely did a good job of waking her up even more. Sakura quickly dried her face with the towel, eager to go see what Li had made for breakfast.

Sakura was startled when she suddenly heard Li speak.

"I see that you are awake, sleepyhead. I was coming up to wake you up right now. I guess since you're already awake, then you don't mind coming to join me for breakfast, do you?" Asked Li.

"Li you scared me! I never even heard you coming up the stairs!" Sakura said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Li apologized.

Sakura smiled, "It's OK, Li! By the way, breakfast smells good! And I'm starving! So let's go and eat right NOW!"

Li smiled at her and both descended down the stairs and ate breakfast. 

*.:.*Li's Point Of View*.:.*

Okay, Li. You can do this. Just ask her out. It's not that hard...........

DAMN IT! IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE EASY! 

Okay, just take a deep breath. I took a deep breath as I got myself ready to ask her out. 

"Mmmm...you're such a great cook, Li!" I heard Sakura say cheerfully.

"Glad you like it." I answered. I took another deep breath. It's now or never and I choose now.

"Sakura?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She looked at me, mouth full of food. I smiled at her. She looks so cute.

"I-I-I was wondering i-if you would like t-to go out with m-me." I let out a breath that I didn't know I had held in. There. I did it. I looked at her, trying to read her face. But all I saw was a surprised and shocked face. Sakura started choking as soon as realization of what I had said to her hit her.

I right away gave her a glass of water, which she took gratefully and drank the whole thing. Once she did, she took a deep breath.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I said, I was wondering if you want to go out with me sometime." I said a little more calmly, disappointedly. I don't think this was a good idea anymore. "Only if you want, I mean. We don't have to you know."

Then, Sakura did the one thing that gave me some hope that she wasn't going to reject me. She smiled ever so brightly, so cheerfully. My heart was beating so fast and it was so loud, I'm pretty sure that she can hear it right now.

"Awww that's so cute of you, Li." I noticed that she was blushing. No doubt I look like a tomato right now. "I'd love to go out with you, Li! You're so sweet. Unlike many of the other guys I've met." 

My heart was beating faster now. She actually accepted it. She said she'd _love_ to. I think I am on cloud nine. I smiled one of my rare smiles that I reserve just for her. "Great. Does tonight sound good to you?"

*.:.*Sakura's Point Of View*.:.*

"Sakura?" I heard Li ask.

My mouth was full of food, so the only thing I was able to get out of my mouth was a "Hmm?"

"I-I-I was wondering i-if you would like t-to go out with m-me." Li had said. This shocked me beyond belief. Did he just ask me out? Oh God! I chocked right away, seeing how my mouth was full of food and I had stop breathing because of my shock.

He right away offered me a glass of water, which I drank gratefully.

"Excuse me?" I asked, thinking maybe I had heard him wrong.

"I said, I was wondering if you want to go out with me sometime." He repeated. I noticed a tinge of disappointment when he repeated to me what he had said. "Only if you want, I mean. We don't have to you know." He finished.

I couldn't help but smile at that. He actually asked me out! Haaanyaannn!! This _must_ be a dream come true! That was so _cute_ and he looked so cute right now! I couldn't help but tell him that.

"Awww that's so cute of you, Li." I felt my face getting warmer. Is it just me or is it very hot in here? I noticed Li was red, too. How cute! He was blushing! "I'd love to go out with you, Li! You're so sweet. Unlike many of the other guys I've met." My heart was beating really fast now. 

"Great. Does tonight sound good to you?"

"Tonight sounds perfect." I said. This is one great day that is about to become even better. 

Tonight will be one magical night. 

*.:.* Regular Point Of View*.:.*

Sakura and Li both smiled at each other. 

"Wanna help me get all the dishes washed?" Asked a very red Sakura.

"Sure." Replied a very red Li. 

Both of them started to get everything off of the table and into the sink, where they will start washing the dishes.

Tonight will be one night that both of them will not forget.

*.:.*2:00 P.M.*.:.*

While Sakura and Li were sitting on the couch watching TV, Li was debating on whether or not he should ask her about the whole college thing yet. After a few minutes of debating, he finally decided that he would ask her.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Li?"

"I was wondering. Have you come up with your answer for college yet?"

Sakura smiled. She had already thought about it. "I would love to come. Sounds like a really great college. I just have to ask my daddy for permission. I think it would be great if we go to the same college. Plus, that means we can spend more time together to make up for the years we missed."

Li smiled at her. "Great. My sisters will be ecstatic when they hear that you will be coming, if your father agrees to it." Then something hit Li. Something he had not yet noticed. "Sakura?" He asked again.

"Yes, Li?"

"Where is your father anyways? Did he leave for work already?" Li asked, confused and puzzled.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! He left today. Said he had a phone call about finding this ancient place and they had needed him. He will be back in three days. What day is it today again? I forgot?"

"Ohhhh I see. Today is Tuesday." Li replied.

"Oh OK. Then dad should be back on Friday. I can ask him about the college then. I'm sure he won't mind." Sakura said.

*.:.*3:30 P.M.*.:.*

*Ding Dong*

Sakura got up and answered the door.

"MADISON! You came!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Of course. I told you so already yesterday. By the way, I brought a few dresses for you to try on. I haven't had you try on any of them in such a long time!  


Sakura sweat dropped at her best friend. "Come on in, Madison."

"Thanks. Where is Showron? I haven't seen him in such a long time!"

"Here I am. And you can call me by my first name, you know that already." Li said. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Definitely! Ohohohohohohohohoho! This is great. I brought about 10 dresses for Sakura to try on. Li, you can let us know how Sakura looks in them!" Madison smiled, grinning a little too evilly. Both Sakura and Li blushed.

"S-sure. Why not?" Li said. This made Madison's smile grow even bigger. This was going to be fun.

__

To Be Continued...

Well, that's it for this chapter. 

He finally asked her out! Next chapter will be the date and confession!!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to R+R! I want to know your comments on this chapter!

Until next time,

DaShyGurl


	8. Leaving Soon Already

Hey, back with the 8th chapter. Now, let me get this out NOW. 

****

IMPORTANT: Do you not read what I had said in the prologue? I ONLY have seen the dubbed version of Card Captor Sakura because I live in the U.S. I am USED to the damn *American* names. Sakura LIVES in **JAPAN**, like I have SAID already in the prologue. The only difference is that I am using the American names because it's what I am used to. 

You don't see me telling people who use the Japanese/Chinese names to start using the American names just because I am used to the American names. No, I deal with it and say nothing. SO, I would appreciate it if you try to deal with it as well, it's not my fault that dumb ass Nelvana or whatever her name is screwed up the whole anime for those living in the U.S. 

I will make my next story with the Japanese/Chinese names, though...IF you ask nicely...I'll try my best. I'm sure I can manage. So, Li is Syaoran's (is that how you spell it?) first name in this story and Showron is his last name. I don't want to really change it since I already used his American type name in this story, but I'm going to try and use the Japanese/Chinese names in this story so tell me if I end up spelling any of them wrong, so I can correct them. If I end up using American names somewhere in the middle, then SORRY!! Tell me in the review. I'll try my best to get used to typing the Japanese/Chinese names...you just need to give me a chance to get used to it. 

Now, on with my chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS/CC or any of its characters.

*.:.Preview from last chapter.:.*

*Ding Dong*

Sakura got up and answered the door.

"MADISON! You came!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Of course. I told you so already yesterday. By the way, I brought a few dresses for you to try on. I haven't had you try on any of them in such a long time!  


Sakura sweat dropped at her best friend. "Come on in, Madison."

"Thanks. Where is Showron? I haven't seen him in such a long time!"

"Here I am. And you can call me by my first name, you know that already." Li said. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Definitely! Ohohohohohohohohoho! This is great. I brought about 10 dresses for Sakura to try on. Li, you can let us know how Sakura looks in them!" Madison smiled, grinning a little too evilly. Both Sakura and Li blushed.

"S-sure. Why not?" Li said. This made Madison's smile grow even bigger. This was going to be fun.

*.:.End of Preview.:.*

Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

****

My Sakura

__

By DaShyGurl

Chapter Eight:

****

*~*Leaving Soon Already*~*

*.:.*Syaoran's Point of View*.:.*

I sat nervously in the living room. Tomoyo was upstairs having Sakura get in her 20th "outfit" that she had made. I guess she really did mean it when she said that she had a lot of outfits for Sakura to try. 

So far, there were some that were OK, other that were just...what's the word to use? Revealing? Yeah, that's the perfect word to describe some of the clothes she got to wear. Others were also nice and looked really good on her. There were ones that hugged every curve on her body and made her look just beautiful. 

Tomoyo had said that they were her latest designs and she needed someone to model it for her real quick so she can see if she should make any changes before she makes her latest designs permanent and gets them sold. Sakura couldn't say no to helping her best friend and decided to help being the nice friend she is. 

Out of nowhere, Tomoyo suddenly popped up and surprised me. 

"Alright, Syaoran, ready to see me next design? It's absolutely gorgeous! I'm sure you'll like it." Tomoyo said.

I just know that the red blush on my face could no way be unseen as I gave a small "yeah."

"Alright, Sakura! Come down and let Syaoran see you."

"Yeah! Tomoyo, I actually like this dress a LOT! It's not too revealing at all!" Sakura said as she descended down the stairs. This caught my attention since Sakura was actually happy about her dress. If _she_ thinks it's not too revealing, then it must not be too revealing.

*.:.*Regular Point of View*.:.*

Syaoran's draw dropped for the umpteenth time that day, but this time, for a different cause. It wasn't because what Sakura was wearing was revealing parts he never imagined he would see and if Touya was here...he'd have to run for his life. No. This time, it was because she looked absolutely gorgeous, just like Tomoyo has said.

Sakura blushed as she saw the same expression on Syaoran's face that she had already seen many times that day. There stood Sakura wearing a nice dress in different shades of pink. It was a simple dress that went up to her knees without the many frills that Tomoyo usually puts. Thin spaghetti straps held the dress in place. The dress itself hugged every curve on Sakura's body and made it look all the more beautiful on her.

"I-I-I-I...uhh..." Syaoran stuttered. 'Damn it, Syaoran, say something! You look like a fool stuttering like an idiot.' Syaoran shouted at himself mentally.

"Wow, Sakura! You look really, ummm..." Syaoran blushed as he realized what he began saying, "very pretty. I really like this dress."

"Really? Me, too! Isn't so nice?" Sakura twirled around once to show him the dress front and back. A slight blush had also come up to Sakura's face from Syaoran's compliment. 

  
As Tomoyo was watching all this, she couldn't help but smile. "Yup! Of course it's nice. After all, I made it just for you!"

Sakura smiled back and said that she was going to go change back so she wouldn't ruin the dress. As she went up stairs, Tomoyo looked back at Syaoran, who was still blushing but not as much as before. She smiled at him and asked, "So? How does it feel to be back? Enjoying your stay here so far?" 

"Yeah. It's been fun. How have you been? Still seeing Eriol?"

"I've been great and yes I'm still seeing him. Speaking of Eriol, did you know he is going to go to your house next week?" Tomoyo replied.

"WHAT? Why? That's when I'm going back, too. Ohhh that is so unfair. He is just going there to bug me again, I just know that's his reason." Syaoran said in an annoyed tone. Tomoyo just giggled at him and said,

"Actually, he said he hadn't seen you or your family in quite a while and wanted to drop by for a short visit. I'm probably coming, too. Is that OK if I come, too?" 

"Of course! I'm sure Sakura will be happy to hear that. Plus, that means you can keep him busy for me so he won't annoy me anymore." Syaoran replied a little more happily, glad he has a distraction for Eriol. Tomoyo, however, just looked confused.  


"Sakura? Is she coming with you back to your home?"

"Ohh, eheheh, yeah. You know, for college." Syaoran said while turning an interesting shade of pink.

"Oh! That's so great! It will be so much fun!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"What will be so much fun?" Said a third voice. Tomoyo and Syaoran both looked at the direction of the voice, to find Sakura dressed back in shorts and a shirt.

"I'm going with Eriol to Hong Kong next week, the same time you and Syaoran are going." Sakura's eyes became wide with surprise and then filled with excitement. "I forgot to tell you that Eriol is coming in three days. We are both leaving to go to Hong Kong in a week, so that's.... 7 days till we all go. Syaoran just said you're going with him too!" Tomoyo finished.

Sakura screamed in delight and hugged Tomoyo. "This is going to be so much fun! Are we leaving the same day they are, Syaoran?"

"Uhhh yeah. We are. So I guess we will just all leave in my privet airplane since that's how I decided to go back." Syaoran said.

"Great!" Both girls replied in unison. "I'll tell Eriol everything on the phone tonight." Tomoyo said. "I'll tell him to make sure to bring Kero with him, too. I haven't seen him in quite a while."

"OK."

"Sure. And it's a good think Eriol is coming here in three days because that's when daddy gets back too. I can ask him if I can go when he gets here."

"Great! Well then, you guys wanna do something together tonight? I'm free." Tomoyo asked.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other quickly at the same time before looking away, both turning different shades of pink and red. 

"Umm..."Syaoran began.

"Actually," Sakura cut in, "Syaoran is taking me out on a date tonight. How about tomorrow night?"

"Ohohohohohohoho! This is wonderful! When did he ask you out? Ohhh I wish I had my camera with me. I can't wait till I videotape you both! When will you be leaving? Oh! I have the perfect dress for you Sakura! And..."

"Tomoyo HOLD UP! One question at a time! He asked me out earlier today."

"And no video camera's allowed. Sorry." Syaoran said quickly, still blushing.

"What time you guys going out?"

"Umm...tonight at...is 8 o'clock fine with you, Sakura?"

"Yup, sure is!"

Tomoyo took a look at her wristwatch and said, "It's already 6:30! Wow, we should get you dressed up. I know the perfect dress for you to wear. That last pink dress you wore was perfect. And I know you got the perfect shoes to match with it, too! And the accessories, and your make-up and the your hair and...well, let's get you upstairs and get you ready now, shall we?"

Sakura smiled at her energetic friend. "Sure. While we do that, we can talk about what we can do in Hong Kong together." Both girls started to go up the stairs while Syaoran watched them. They were saying something about having not seen Meilin in a long time. Once both girls reached the stairs, Tomoyo shouted, "I'll have her back all nice and done by 8! Make sure you get dressed and finish on time!" With that, Syaoran heard Sakura's bedroom door shut close. He sighed contently and started to go upstairs himself. After all, he needed a quick shower and to change in something nice. Once he got upstairs, he started to walk toward his bedroom. He stopped when he heard Tomoyo open Sakura's door suddenly say, 

"Hey Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you taking Sakura anyway? I just realized she needs to wear something appropriate to where she would be going."

"Oh. I already have that taken care of. We will be going to a nice fancy restaurant and then walk around the park a little bit afterwards."

Tomoyo smiled and said a small "thank you" before going back in the room and shutting the door. 

Syaoran sweat dropped and said "No problem" to the shut door. Then he walked back in his room to figure out what to wear before going in the bathroom to take a nice, warm, and quick shower.

__

To Be Continued...

Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry that it wasn't that long, I'll try to make the next one longer. And sorry for the long update. Driving school and all the homework we get EVERY single day in driver education class has kept me busy. Plus, I have a test everyday on the two different chapters so that has kept me busy too. I'll try to update a lot sooner next time.

But until then, don't forget to R+R! I want to know what you think of this chapter in your review. Leave a comment or your opinion. 

Next chapter will be the big S+S date! Stay tuned for the next chapter and remember to review! Thanks for all those who reviewed my story and stuck to it. I appreciate it a lot! 

Until next time,

DaShyGurl


	9. The Big Date

Hey there everyone! I'm back again with the 9th chapter!! This is the big date!!!

Anyway, I just want to say that I know it just got kind of confusing to some of you to suddenly switch the names from the American to the Chinese/Japanese ones, but I only did it because that's what it seems like some people wanted instead and someone even made it clear that that's how it should be. So...basically, I am trying to get used to the Japanese/Chinese names and I hope I am getting it right. If I misspell any of them, please tell me in the review, I would appreciate the help.

I was going to leave it with the American names and then make my next story Japanese/Chinese, but I was like 'what the heck? I'll start now since that's what most of you wanted and get used to it already.'

Also, I'm not back IN SCHOOL and it's not SUMMER school, lol!! That's what someone thought; I thought it was kind of funny. Sorry to confuse you, what I meant by school was Driving School to learn to drive and blah blah blah. But I finished that already and got my permit!

Anyway, on with the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to R+R!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS/CC or any of its characters.

*.:.Preview from last chapter.:.*

"Ohohohohohohoho! This is wonderful! When did he ask you out? Ohhh I wish I had my camera with me. I can't wait till I videotape you both! When will you be leaving? Oh! I have the perfect dress for you Sakura! And..."

"Tomoyo HOLD UP! One question at a time! He asked me out earlier today."

"And no video camera's allowed. Sorry." Syaoran said quickly, still blushing.

"What time you guys going out?"

"Umm...tonight at...is 8 o'clock fine with you, Sakura?"

"Yup, sure is!"

Tomoyo took a look at her wristwatch and said, "It's already 6:30! Wow, we should get you dressed up. I know the perfect dress for you to wear. That last pink dress you wore was perfect. And I know you got the perfect shoes to match with it, too! And the accessories, and your make-up and the your hair and...well, let's get you upstairs and get you ready now, shall we?"

Sakura smiled at her energetic friend. "Sure. While we do that, we can talk about what we can do in Hong Kong together." Both girls started to go up the stairs while Syaoran watched them. They were saying something about having not seen Meilin in a long time. Once both girls reached the stairs, Tomoyo shouted, "I'll have her back all nice and done by 8! Make sure you get dressed and finish on time!" With that, Syaoran heard Sakura's bedroom door shut close. He sighed contently and started to go upstairs himself. After all, he needed a quick shower and to change in something nice. Once he got upstairs, he started to walk toward his bedroom. He stopped when he heard Tomoyo open Sakura's door suddenly say, 

"Hey Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you taking Sakura anyway? I just realized she needs to wear something appropriate to where she would be going."

"Oh. I already have that taken care of. We will be going to a nice fancy restaurant and then walk around the park a little bit afterwards."

Tomoyo smiled and said a small "thank you" before going back in the room and shutting the door. 

Syaoran sweat dropped and said "No problem" to the shut door. Then he walked back in his room to figure out what to wear before going in the bathroom to take a nice, warm, and quick shower.

*.:.End of Preview.:.*

Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

****

My Sakura

__

By DaShyGurl

Chapter Nine:

****

*~*The Big Date*~*

*.:.*Syaoran's Point of View*.:.*

Have I ever been this nervous before?? I don't think so. This is a big night for me. It's my first date with Sakura. Hell, it's my first date period. 

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I hope I look good in this black tuxedo and black tie to go along with it. Well Syaoran, at least you asked her out. And she did agree to come with you to college. So, if you can't tell her how you feel tonight, you can always tell her when you get there. 

I sighed as I remembered I wanted her as my girlfriend before we get there so no one tries to take her from me. Well, I just have to try my best. 

*.:.* Normal Point of View*.:.*

Syaoran got out of the room and headed downstairs. He sat on the sofa and sighed again. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 7:56 P.M. 

'I've helped Sakura catch card before, faced danger, put my life on the line, engaged in combats with those who wanted to take power to take over the world and so much other shit before. Never, EVER have I been scared or got nervous for anything...and now...now...I'm nervous and scared about a DATE! Geez, Syaoran. What happened to you?' Syaoran thought. But then he smiled, knowing the answer too well. 'You met _her._'

Tomoyo's voice interrupted his thoughts as she said, "Alright she is already and she is on," she took a look at her wrist watch, "well she is right on time which is quite a surprise. Well not really since I got her ready. Anyway, you ready to go?" Syaoran nodded. "Alright Sakura! Where are you? Come down already!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran went by the stairs and waited. When Sakura came down, his jaw dropped and closed it only until Tomoyo nudged him. Sakura was indeed dressed in the dress that had different shades of pink that Tomoyo had made for her. Her lips were shiny from the lip-gloss she had on. With a light pink eyes shadow and some blush on her cheeks, she looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was put up in an elegant bun. On each side of her head, there was a little thin part of her hair that was left out, framing her face.

Her shoes were clear, high-heeled shoes that made her reach almost to Syaoran height, almost.

'DAMN she looks fine.' He couldn't help but think.

"Hey, Syaoran." Sakura said. "I'm all ready. Wow you look handsome in a tux. You should wear one more often." Sakura giggled, blushing slightly. She was glad that the blush she had on concealed her blushing.

"I-I-I..um...I mean...you look handsome too. I mean pretty!" Syaoran stuttered, also blushing thought more than Sakura. 'PRETTY?!?! Yeah, good job idiot. Couldn't you think of something better.' Syaoran scolded himself mentally. 

"Thanks." Sakura giggled at his response. "And thanks for helping me get ready Tomoyo."

"No problem." Tomoyo answered as Sakura reached the bottom steps. "Well, why don't you two go ahead already? You don't want to be late now do you?"

"Wha?" Syaoran said confused, taking his eyes off of Sakura for the first time since he looked at her. "Late? Oh...OH...OH!!! Oh, yeah, right. We have to be at the restaurant by 8:30 and it'll only take us 25 minutes to get there so that should do it. Uh..ready to go, Sakura?"

"Yup!"

"Great." Syaoran replied. "Then let's go."

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving now. I'll call you tomorrow, Sakura. Have fun!" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, we will." Sakura answered. 

"Oh by the way, what restaurant are you taking her to anyway, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Syaoran asked her suspiciously.

"I just wanted to know. Eriol said he wanted to take me out and asked me to choose a nice restaurant. If the restaurant your going is one that I haven't been to, then I want to go there with him to check it out." Tomoyo lied.

"Oh, well it's this restaurant called Royal Palace Restaurant (a/n: I so made that up since I have no idea what restaurants are in Tokyo) which opened a few months according to what that one magazine said. It's supposed to be really fancy and nice. They had a few pictures of the place and it looks good." Syaoran said.

"Cool. Sounds nice. Well, you two have fun."

"We will. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye bye!" Sakura said.

"Bye!"

"C-ya, Tomoyo." Syaoran said.

Sakura and Tomoyo hugged each other briefly before closing the door and each going in their own car. As Syaoran and Sakura got in the car and drove off, Tomoyo waved at them. She didn't follow them to the restaurant to videotape them until five minutes have passed. She didn't want them to get suspicious by seeing her follow them to the restaurant. And she most certainly didn't have to worry about where the restaurant was because she knew exactly where it was. After all, she had went there with her mother and a few "important" people who owned the restaurant themselves to talk about the her fashion show. 

'This is going to be very interesting,' she thought as she finally got in the car and started to head to the restaurant. 'They know me there and after talking with those people about the fashion show, they said I was welcome to go there anytime without even having to make a reservation. My name will always be on the list.' Tomoyo smiled at the thought of video taping them. After all, videotaping was her second favorite thing to do, while fashion and designing clothes and making them was her first. Videotaping was her hobby, and what better than to video tape the cutest couple?

*.::.* Syaoran and Sakura*.::.*

Syaoran took Sakura out of the car nervously, hoping she was going to like the place. As they got out and Sakura looked at the place, a gasp left her lips. The place was absolutely magnificent and lovely. It was huge building with all kinds of decorations and such, making the restaurant look indeed expensive, fancy and most of all, beautiful.

"Wow, Syaoran! This place is so beautiful! I can't wait to see the inside." Syaoran smiled at her reaction, glad that she liked it. 

"Come on, let's go inside now, shall we?" He asked.

Sakura giggled and took his hand as they both got inside. Once inside, a man sitting at a desk who looked to be in his mid 30s asked, "Have you made a reservation?" 

"Yes," Syaoran answered. "It's under Syaoran Li." 

"Can you please tell me how to spell it, just to make sure I don't make any mistakes?" As Syaoran spelled it, the man typed in on the computer. "Ah, yes, Mr. Li. A table for two." He nodded his head at a waiter dressed that in black, who seemed to be in his early 20s and very handsome. "Show them to their table. Number 12-C."

The blonde hair, blue-eyed waiter nodded his head. "Right this way please."

"Hey wait, I have a question." Sakura interrupted. All three men looked at her, waiting to hear what she wanted to ask. "It's just that...it's kinda weird you have a computer. Don't restaurants have those little books that have which people have which table at what time?" All three men sweat dropped at her question. 

"Hey wait a second." Syaoran said. "She's right. How come you do use a computer?" He asked, curious as well.

"Well," the man at the desk began, "the owner's of this restaurant thought it was much more organized and better this way." 

"Ohhh." Syaoran and Sakura said simultaneously. The waiter cleared his throat and said, "If you're ready, please follow me now." Sakura and Syaoran both nodded as they followed the waiter. "As you can see," the waiter began, "this restaurants has three levels. You, Mr. Li, have chosen the third one on a large balcony for a better and more romantic viewing. Therefore, we will be going up the elevator to get there." Sakura looked all around the place as she listened to him. 

Syaoran took a quick glance at Sakura and smiled at her, as they followed the waiter hand in hand, both blushing by the hand contact. They both got in the elevator. Once they reached the third level, they followed the waiter behind him as he took them through numerous tables before they reached a _huge_ and magnificent balcony that was filled with many tables. Their table was right by the railing in the middle of the balcony, having a great view of the garden that was obviously made by the restaurant owners to make it more romantic. 

"Wow." Sakura breathed. "This is soooo romantic. This is a wonderful place, Syaoran." She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

They took their seats as the waiter said, "I will be your waiter as well tonight. I will be right back with your menu's." He then turned around and 

left.

"So, why don't you tell me a little more about the whole college thing that I will be going to. Anything I should now before getting there?" Sakura said, trying to make conversation. Both didn't notice the newcomer as Syaoran answered Sakura.

*.::.* Newcomer *.::.*

Tomoyo smiled, having seated only 3 tables to the right of them. They should most definitely not notice her. She put her purse on the table making sure it's facing them. She couldn't just hold the video camera and tape them. People will think she is stalking them or something, so she had to keep it in her purse.

'Well, I'll just order something while I finish some more designs. I can't miss anything since I'll be able to watch everything later.' She thought to her self, as she got out a book, ready to start. 'But before I do a few more designs, let's see what I should order from the menu...

*.::.* Back to Syaoran and Sakura *.::.*

After saying a few things to her about college, the waiter finally got back with their menu's. "I hope you are enjoying it here so far and here are you menu's." He said, handing a menu to each of them. "I'll be back in five minutes to see what you have chosen. If you need anymore time, please don't hesitate to tell me. Be back in five minutes." With that said, the waiter left them alone to have time to choose what they want to eat.

(a/n: **IMPORTANT: *Read Me!* **Sorry! I have no idea as to what kind of food Japanese people eat. Therefore, I have no idea what kind of food restaurants in Tokyo, Japan would be serving, much less an expensive and fancy one. 

SO, just pretend that they ordered something that's good! Syaoran will have some kind of Japanese spaghetti and chicken and Sakura will have the same. They both ordered coke for a drink. And I guess they both ordered whatever soup they are suppose to like. You come up with the soup they ordered. Sorry again, but I don't know any Japanese foods.)

When the waiter came back, they told him what they wanted as he wrote it down in his little notepad. "Alright, is that all the two of you will be having?"

"Yes, thank you." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, we'll let you know if we need anything else." Syaoran answered.

  
"Alright, then. You're food should be here in 7-10 minutes. I'll be back once it is ready." The waiter then left.

Once the waiter left, he continued to tell her a little more about college in his Clan.

"So, was that all you had to tell me about the college?" Sakura asked, trying to continue to make conversation.

Syaoran smiled at her as he said, "Yeah. I guess that was about it. Like I said, all supplies will be given to you when you get there."

"Were you serious when you said we have to be in class by 8 A.M. sharp?" Sakura asked, pouting at the fact.

Syaoran laughed softly at her cuteness. "Yes, you do. The Clan is pretty strict usually. But don't worry, my sisters will love you. And speaking of my sisters...I have to warn you in advance. They are...very...well how should I put this? Active? Yeah, active, energetic and hyper and usually squeal at anything cute. Annnnnd, when they meet you, they probably will be all over you. It's usually what they do to anyone they meet that they think is cute and I know they will do that knowing how cute you are." 

"You think I'm cute?" Sakura laughed seeing him blush all over, turning very red.

"I, uh, um..." Syaoran began to stutter. Then in a small voice, he said, "sure." He couldn't believe he had said that to her without realizing it. "Oh look! Food is here!" He thanked god when the waiter came with their food. He needed to try and cool his blushing face.   


Sakura giggled at his reaction.

"Here is your food. I hope you both enjoy it and have a great time. Once you are done or if you need anything else, just nod at me and I'll be right over. I'll be over there next to the other waiter's and waitresses." He said, pointing them to the direction. Both nodded before he left the two again.

"Mmmm, looks good. I think I'll start with the soup first." Sakura said, looking at the delicious looking food.

"Me, too."

As the two ate, they talked about anything that came to their mind. Both had a wonderful time talking and laughing about everything. Neither notice when time had passed until they both finished eating all they had ordered. 

"Wow! That was great." Sakura said cheerfully.

  
"Which, the food, the date or the conversation?" Syaoran asked, smiling fully.

  
"All of it! Tonight was wonderful. Thank you again, Syaoran." Sakura answered happily.

  
"No problem. Plus, it's not over yet." He said. 

  
"It's not?"  
  


"Nope. We still have to order some dessert and then there is one more place I want to take you. It's a surprise so don't bother asking where." Sakura pouted at him for not telling her where he is going to take her. But smiled again remembering the wonderful time she is having. 

Syaoran nodded at the waiter, who came to them as quickly as he can.

"How may I help?" He asked.

"Yes, what do you have for dessert?" Syaoran asked. The waiter pulled out to small menu's from the pocket of his jacket.

  
"Right here should let you know all the desserts we have. Would you like five minutes to decide?"

"Yes, please."

After looking through what they had, Sakura and Syaoran decided on having a sundae with lots of hot fudge. Syaoran nodded at the waiter and told him what they wanted as he wrote it on his little notepad once again. The waiter told them that their dessert should be done in about five minutes and then he excused himself. Both waited for their dessert until it finally came and they started to eat.

"Anything else?" The waiter asked.

  
"Yes," Syaoran began, "can you please bring the check?" 

  
"Of course. I'll be right back." With that said, he left the two once again.

*.::.* Tomoyo *.::.*

Tomoyo looked up at them as she noticed that the waiter had just brought the two the check. She called up on her waitress and asked for her check as well. She started to gather her designs and everything else, putting them in place, getting ready to leave. 

She had just finished talking with Eriol on her cell phone. She just had to talk to him, missing him already. As the waitress handed her the check, she took another glance at the cute couple. She smiled seeing that they were still eating their dessert. Now, all she had to do is go and pay for her food and then wait in her car to follow them next. A frown appeared on her face as she realized that she didn't know where they would be next. 

A smile came back on her face as she remembered. 'Oh yeah, he is taking her on a walk to the park. Now I remember.' She slowly got up and walked over to the desk and paid how much she owed them. She then went to the elevators to go down. Once there, the person by the said, 

"I hope you enjoyed your stay here. Thank you for coming by and have a great night. We hope to see you again."

She walked to her car and got in. She turned on her car and drove off to the park.. It couldn't hurt to get there before they did.

*.::.* Syaoran and Sakura *.::.*

Once Syaoran paid for their dinner and dessert, the two got on the elevator and went down. As they reached the door, a guy standing there said, 

"I hope you enjoyed your stay here. Thank you for coming by and have a great night. We hope to see you again."

Sakura smiled as she followed Syaoran to the car. "So, tell me, where are you taking me?" 

  
"Well, it's not really somewhere special at all. I just find it special cause it has a lot of memories of our childhood there." Syaoran answered.

  
"Ohhh you're taking me to the park!" Sakura said. Syaoran nodded and smiled. "Great. I love the park. I find it special cause of the memories it holds of us, too." Syaoran smiled hearing her say that. Throughout the rest of the drive, they stayed silent, not knowing what else to say after talking about everything in the restaurant. Once they got there, Syaoran parked his car and told Sakura to wait. He got out and walked to her side. As he opened the door for her, he smiled and said, "Is it ok if we just walk around a little bit?"

  
Sakura took his offered hand and got out of the car. She smiled and said, "Of course. I'd love that." She closed the door and, still holding his hand, started to walk next to him. They both felt like they were on cloud nine, just walking in the park hand in hand silently. The silence didn't seem to bother either one. After a little bit, they got to the Penguin slide and stopped there, just looking at it and all around it.

  
"We sure had a lot of the cardcaptoring memories here, didn't we?" Syaoran asked softly. Sakura could only nod and say, 

  
  
"Yeah. This has always been my favorite place." She took a look at the swings and started to walk to it, Syaoran behind her, still having not let go of her hand. Only when she took a seat on the swing did he finally let go of her hand. "Remember a certain memory right her?" Sakura asked him smiling.

"How can I forget? You came here after telling Julian how you felt." Was Syaoran's answer.

"Thanks for being there for me on that day, Syaoran."

  
"No problem."

Sakura and Syaoran kept on walking around the park. Every now and then, they would stop and tell each other of what memories they remember in which part of the park. Many of them were when they battled during their cardcaptoring days. 

After a while, they seemed to enjoy their little "walk" during the park and having all those memories come back to them. 

"Hey, Syaoran? What time is it?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran took a look at his wristwatch, not believing the time. "Wow! I didn't think it was this late. It's 11:25 right now. You want to head back home now or stay a little bit longer?"

"Hmmm, how about another five minutes before we leave. I just want to walk around a little bit longer." Sakura said. Syaoran smiled at her and took her hand in his. They walked a little bit before Syaoran suddenly stopped.

"What is it Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran groaned. "I should have known she wouldn't give that hobby of hers so easily." Sakura looked at him confused.

"Hoe?" Sakura said, oblivious to what he was talking about, looking all confused.

*.::.* Tomoyo *.::.*

"Uh oh. Guess I have been caught." Tomoyo said to herself. 

"Come out, Tomoyo. I know you're there. I see the red light of your camera." She heard Syaoran say.

"Tomoyo? She's here?" She heard Sakura's confused voice.

Tomoyo got out of the bush and walked over to them. "Eheheheh! Hey guys!" She said.

"You followed us didn't you?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo just nodded, closing her camera. "And you taped us the whole time didn't you?" Again, Tomoyo nodded. "And you got everything on tape, starting for the time we got in the restaurant till now?" Tomoyo just nodded....again! "Including everything we talked about?" Tomoyo nodded once again.

"I knew it. I just had a feeling you wouldn't give up this hobby, I just knew it." Syaoran said.

"So you got EVERYTHING on tape?" Sakura asked.

  
"Yes, Sakura, everything." Tomoyo answered.

"Can I have a copy!!" Sakura asked excitedly. Tomoyo just grinned.

  
"Of course!!"

"What? You're choosing her side?" Syaoran said in mock hurt.

  
"Of course! I want to always remember this day. It was great!" Sakura replied.

"Fine." Syaoran said. "But it's only fair if I get a copy, too!" 

  
Tomoyo just laughed at them. "You guys make such a cute couple!" Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed at Tomoyo's comment. "I'll make sure to make copies for both of you. Of course I'll have a copy myself just as well."

"Great. Now that everyone is happy," Syaoran said, "you guys want to go home?" Both girls nodded. "Alright. Tomoyo, you want me to drop you home or do you have your car with you?"

"I have my car with me. Well, I'm going now. I'll see you both later. I'll come when Eriol gets here. He called me on my cell when you guys were on your "date". He said that he got everything ready. He said he is going to arrive here the same day your dad is arriving here. I told him everything already." 

  
"Wonderful! This will be so exciting. I'm sure daddy won't mind if I go with you guys. I'm just not so sure if I want to leave him and Touya here for so long." Sakura answered sadly.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm sure everything will turn out alright." Syaoran said. "Come on, let's go home. We'll see you later, Tomoyo."

  
"Bye, Tomoyo." Sakura said.

  
"Bye!" With that said, each left in the direction of his/her car and drove to their home.

*.::.* Sakura's House *.::.*

Sakura and Syaoran both changed into their nightclothes. 

"Thanks for tonight, Syaoran. It was amazing." Sakura said, smiling cheerfully.

"No problem." Syaoran answered. 'Ok,' Syaoran thought to himself, 'it's now or never. Well, not never but later. But better now then later.' "Hey Sakura?"

  
"Yes? What is it?"

Syaoran blushed and looked down on the floor, finding his feet very interesting all the sudden. "Um," he looked up at her, "do you want to go out again sometime? In Hong Kong?"  
  
  
Sakura smiled at him and answered, "I'd love to." Syaoran smiled back at her, feeling relieved at her answer.

  
"Great. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Syaoran."

Both went into their room and got under the covers, a smile lingering on each of their lips.

__

To Be Continued...

Whew!!! That's it for this chapter. It's 2:03 AM by me right now. I'm sooo tired right now.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to R+R!! Leave a comment about this chapter in your review.

Sorry if I took long taking this chapter out.

Until next time, 

DaShyGurl


	10. Asking Permission

I would like to thank everyone for all the encouragement that you guys gave me to continue this fic. I am really glad to know that you guys have enjoyed my fic so much that you want me to finish it. I will be updating on weekends, about every two weeks from now on. I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot!

*.::.*Preview of last chapter*.::.*

Sakura and Syaoran both changed into their nightclothes. 

"Thanks for tonight, Syaoran. It was amazing." Sakura said, smiling cheerfully.

"No problem." Syaoran answered. 'Ok,' Syaoran thought to himself, 'it's now or never. Well, not never but later. But better now then later.' "Hey Sakura?"

"Yes? What is it?"

Syaoran blushed and looked down on the floor, finding his feet very interesting all the sudden. "Um," he looked up at her, "do you want to go out again sometime? In Hong Kong?"  
  
  
Sakura smiled at him and answered, "I'd love to." Syaoran smiled back at her, feeling relieved at her answer.

  


"Great. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Syaoran."

Both went into their room and got under the covers, a smile lingering on each of their lips.

*.::.*End of Preview*.::.*

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS/CC or any of its characters.

****

My Sakura

By _DaShyGurl_

Chapter Ten:

****

*~*Asking Permission*~*

*.:.*Sakura's Point of View*.:.*

It's been three days since they date and everything seemed to be just fine and normal. Today, daddy is coming back and Eriol is going to be here as well. It seems like Eriol made sure to be at the airport the same time daddy will be there, so we don't have to make two trips to the airport in the same day. It was kind of confusing as to when they would be at the airport. We had so many calls from daddy yesterday, he kept on changing what time he will be home because his associates kept on calling him to stay longer because of "new" information they found. So, once the time changed, we had to call Eriol to let him know that the time changed and he should be here at a different time. I'm just glad Eriol is coming here in his private jet, or it would have been hard to keep changing flight tickets. But, thankfully, after about changing times 10 times, dad finally chose a final time. Both daddy and Eriol will be here at 2 in the afternoon. Right now, it's 1 P.M.

I took a quick glance across from me, where Syaoran was sitting. We're both sitting on floor, the table between us. We're playing this game called "cheat" with a deck of cards. Syaoran taught me it and it's a really great game.

****

(Read Me: Okay, if you haven't heard of this **game**, here is a brief explanation of how you play it, if you're interested. Basically it can be played by two or more people. What you do is pass out cards to each person, making sure each person has the same amount of cards. Any extras will be set down on the floor (or table) face down. You can't show your cards to anyone else (if there are more than 3 people playing, it's better to have use more then one deck of cards. The more people, the more cards you will need. It doesn't matter how much each person has, as long as each person has at LEAST 20 cards.) Now, the first person who throws down a card (the leader) says what "card number or picture" they have and put it on the floor/table face down. The thing is, no one can see that card you put face down. So, say you said that you put down a King. The next person has to put the same kind of card, a King. And so will the next person and the next. It keeps on going until all have are out of that card. Then the person who called that card puts another kind. The TRICK is, you can say it's a King that you put down, but really, it could be a TOTALLY different card. So, if you suspect someone is cheating, then you say cheat and flip their card over so everyone can see it. If it was really the card, then you pick up that card and all the other cards that have been thrown and the player that you suspected was cheating who wasn't, gets to be the leader, therefore choosing the cards him/herself. If, however, the person had indeed cheated, then the cheater takes all the cards on the floor/table and YOU the leader continue with the game. The first person to get rid of all of her/his cards, wins!

Okay, so it wasn't such a BRIEF explanation, but I putted as short as I can.)

"Ok, I'm out of 8's." Syaoran said.

*.::.*Normal Point of View*.::.*

Sakura looked at her cards. She didn't have any eights left either, but she really needed to cheat. Looking at Syaoran's cards and then at her cards, she could see that he had MUCH less cards then her. She picked up a 2 and said, "Eight. Okay, now I'm all out."

Syaoran looked at her as she tried avoiding his eyes. Syaoran smirked at her and said, "Cheat." He flipped the card and saw a 2 instead of an 8. "HAH! You're too easy to beat Sakura. I'm going to win for the fourth time and this IS the fourth game we are playing."

Sakura picked up all the cards and pouted. "But that's not fair, Syaoran. You can tell when I'm cheating. You said so yourself, I'm like an open book. You can tell when I cheat. And I can't tell when you cheat."

"Don't worry, Sakura. You'll get better, I promise." Syaoran said, trying to cheer her up. She smiled at him, which made him smile back. He had wanted to let her win on purpose to make her really happy, but she had made him promise to not do that, and he never, ever broke his promises to her.

"Dang it. I basically have the whole cards here by me. How many cards left do you have Syaoran?" 

"Umm…" Syaoran counted his cards really quickly and smiled. "Only 15 cards." (A/N: Just so you know, they are playing with only one deck of cards). "OK, let's see now." Syaoran looked his cards and saw that he mostly had 5's. "Five." Syaoran said, putting the card face down on the table.

Both played for a while longer, till Syaoran had only three cards left. Syaoran took a look at the table and saw that it was FILLED with cards. He took a look at Sakura as she smiled nervously at him. "I can't believe you Sakura! How on earth did you cheat without me knowing???" Syaoran said surprised. 'How on earth did she cheat without me knowing? Oh no, she can't be getting good right now.' Syaoran thought. 

"Um, eheheheheh! Guess I'm getting better." Sakura said.

"But not as good as me. I only have three cards left." Syaoran smirked at her, and Sakura just smiled back. "Well, I'm out of 10's. What about you?" Sakura told him that she was out of 10's already as well. Syaoran took a look at his cards and saw that he had two Queen and a 9. He put down the nine and said, "Nine."

Sakura put down a nine as well, seeing how she had one. Syaoran looked at her casually as he put down the Queen and said, "Nine." 'Better get rid of the Queen now then later' he thought.

Sakura looked at him. 'He is acting way too calm and casual.' She looked down at the card he put down and said, "You're cheating aren't you?"

Syaoran acted casual as he said, "Well, if you think I'm cheating, then why don't you say cheat?" 'This should throw her off.' "Does it look like I care whether or not you flip over the card or not?"

'He only has one card left. Dang it! Oh well, he has a card left and I have 11 left so why not take a chance and say cheat? I got nothing to lose anyway.' 

Syaoran was surprised when she said cheat and flipped over the card, only to see a Queen instead of a 9. 'I thought I tricked her into not saying cheat!' 

"Well, well, well. Looks like you've been caught mister." Sakura laughed cheerfully as she saw the shocked expression on his face as he picked up all the cards, which was a lot considering she only had 11 cards left. "Looks like I'm the only who is going to win this time! YAY!!"

"Don't put your hopes up to high, honey. I still have a chance to win." Syaoran said. Sakura only smiled at him. 'I am so going to win,' Sakura thought. 'All I have to do is make sure to not cheat and not say cheat, there is no way I can lose now and plus anyway, he has too many cards to try and loose right now.' Sakura smirked at Syaoran. Syaoran, on the other hand, didn't like what he saw. 

**__**

"You have some kind of plan to win don't you? Well, let me tell you something. I have never lost playing this game. Never. I played it many times with my sisters and Meilin and a few other people and not once have I lost. I always win, no matter what." Syaoran told Sakura coolly.

"Well then, Mr. I Always Win, looks like this will be the first you'll loose at this game, and it's going to be to a girl! Hah!" Sakura replied. "Now, since I caught you cheating, I'm the leader and so I choose the next card to be put down."

"Bring it on, missy!" Syaoran replied. It only took about a matter of a few minutes until Syaoran lost for the first time on this game. "WHAT?!" Syaoran was shocked. Never in his life had he lost at this game. He thought he was the best there was. "But-I-and you-and I never-and, and…oh mannnn I can't believe I lost to a girl. And one that has only played this game FOUR times. How on earth did you win??" Syaoran whined.

Sakura laughed her head off hearing Syaoran whine for the first time. "You're such a sore loser, Syaoran. Of course I won! You can never underestimate the Card Mistress." Sakura said, still laughing.

"I don't find it funny. Plus anyway, you just won one game. I've won the other three. What's so funny?" 

"YOU! AHAHAHAHAHA! I've never seen you whine so much and over a silly game! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Sakura laid sprawled on the floor laughing her head off, while holding her stomach that started to hurt after laughing so hard so much. 

Syaoran smiled at her and blushed out of embarrassment. "I can't believe what I just did myself. I never, ever whine." He got up and walked over to her, as he helped her get up. Sakura's laughs finally died out, leaving her giggling for just a little bit more. "Don't tell anyone I've whined. It's embarrassing. Let's leave that between you and me." Sakura could only nod, trying to keep a straight face. But her face got serious as she noticed how close they were.

Syaoran, finally realizing how close his face was to hers, blushed slightly. He leaned in forward a little as Sakura did the same, getting the hint. Slowly, their faces inched up closer and closer, until their lips were only a millimeter apart. Both could feel the other's warm breath against their lips. Then, finally, in one sudden move, their lips touched in a sweet, soft and tantalizing kiss. Their first kiss each. Sakura hands went up his chest slowly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while Syaoran's hand slid to her waist, bringing her closer to him. Their soft kiss turned into a passionate one, as both wanted more. Electricity seemed to go up their spines, as both felt excitement at the kiss they were sharing. Syaoran's tongue brushed across her lips, as if asking for permission. Sakura complied by letting him in, as their tongue's played with the other, each exploring a territory that's new to them.

Only when they ran out of air did they finally stop. Slowly, they pulled back enough to see the other. Amber stared into emerald, before both pairs of eyes closed and their lips met in yet another sweet, but passionate kiss. This one wasn't as long as the first kiss, seeing how they used so much of their oxygen on their first one that left them breathless, but both seemed satisfied enough. Both got what they had dreamed about for years, satisfying their desire. 

"Wow." Sakura breathed. "That was amazing. Absolutely incredible." Syaoran could only nod at what she said. Both were still blushing slightly as they stared into the other.

After what had just happened between them, Syaoran finally managed enough courage and said, "I love you." Sakura's eyes widened at his confession, shocked beyond her imagination to hear the three words she had always wanted to hear coming from his lips. Syaoran, on the other hand, took her reaction the other way, thinking she wasn't ready to hear what he had to say this early already, that he had been went too fast for her. 

Sakura looked at the hurt in Syaoran's eyes. She only smiled at him as she said, "I've been waiting so long to hear you say that." Seeing the confused look in his eyes, she said, "I love you, too, Syaoran. Ever since you left, all those years ago, I've loved you. I just didn't realize until you had already left, until it was too late to tell you." 

Syaoran stared into her eyes lovingly. "I've loved you that long, too. I never said anything, afraid you wouldn't feel the same way and end up ruing the friendship I had with you. I didn't want to loose our friendship." Sakura smiled at the little confession he gave, as she leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips. Syaoran smiled back. Both felt so content and ecstatic at everything that seemed to happen in those last few minutes. 

"I feel like I'm on cloud nine." Sakura giggled, as Syaoran smiled at her cheery face. Then her face turned serious as she asked, "Syaoran, what time is it?" Syaoran took a glance at his wrist watch and said, 

"It's exactly 1:48 right now. Why?"

"Because dad and Eriol are going to be in the airport by 2 and Tomoyo is probably already there waiting for us since we said we'd be there 15 minutes early." 

"Uh oh," Syaoran said finally realizing that they are going to be late if they didn't hurry up. "OK, we're both dressed just fine so go to the car already. I'm going to grab my keys really quick." Sakura nodded as she did what he said. Syaoran grabbed his keys and opened the door to get out, but ended up crashing into Sakura. He caught her just in time, before she fell on the floor.

"Sorry, Syaoran. But I just realized the I left the house without any shoes." Syaoran looked down at his feet and laughed nervously. 

"I think I did the same thing as you." Syaoran confessed, which earned him a giggle from Sakura. Both slipped on their shoes and went into the car. "OK, Sakura. I'm going to go over the speed a little to get their on time." Sakura nodded, not thinking about it too much. After all, what could happen if they speed up just a little?

*.::.* At the airport *.::.*

"Never, ever will I let you speed. NEVER, Syaoran, NEVER! You hear me?" Sakura practically yelled. 

"Eheheheh, um…I was only over the speed limit a little, Sakura." Syaoran said nervously. That earned him a glare from Sakura as they walked quickly to the airport. "OK, OK. So I was going about 65-70 miles an hour when the speed limit was mostly in a range of 35-40 miles an hour. But look at the bright side, no one got hurt since I'm so good at driving." That earned him yet another glare. Syaoran sighed, "Oh ok, I'm really sorry. I'll never speed again." 

"Good." Sakura grabbed his hands and started to run. "Now we better get to Tomoyo quickly before we get late. We only have five minutes." Once they got there, they quickly let go of their hands. "Hi Tomoyo." Sakura said, totally out of breath. "Sorry we're late. We kinda lost track of time."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at the two. "What exactly made you loose track of time? I know you're usually late Sakura, but I thought it wouldn't happen this time since Syaoran is there." Tomoyo got really suspicious seeing the two look at each other and blush. "Ohohohohohoho! Something happened! I jut know something did." 

Both we're saved when they heard someone say, "Hello everyone. Looks like Eriol and I were both on our way here. What a coincidence, eh? I just saw him when I was picking up my suitcase. Turns out he was coming here, too." All three turned around to see Mr. Kinomoto and Eriol. They must have been to caught up to notice them coming towards them.

"Daddy!" Sakura said cheerfully as she hugged him. "I missed you so much!" Mr. Kinomoto laughed at his energetic daughter as he hugged her back. "And I missed you too Eriol!" Sakura said as she hugged him, earning Eriol a glare from Syaoran. 

"What's wrong cute little descendent? No 'hi' or anything?" Eriol said.

"Hi." Was all that Syaoran said. Mr. Kinomoto shook Syaoran's hand and gave Tomoyo a hug. Tomoyo hugged him back. "It's good to see you again, Tomoyo."

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Kinomoto." 

"What is this? How come Sakura is the only one who seems really glad to see me today?" Eriol looked at Tomoyo, which made her blush. Sakura seeing this, grabbed Tomoyo and pushed her into Eriol.

  
"Come on, Tomoyo. Give Eriol a nice welcome back hug already." Sakura said, giggling at her best friend's shocked expression.

  
"I was just getting there Sakura. Sheesh! I missed you Eriol!" Tomoyo said as she hugged him tightly, then gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 

"Well now, shall we all go home?" Mr. Kinomoto asked, which earned him a 'yeah' from everybody. "Great! Tomoyo and Eriol, why don't you join us. We'll all have lunch together while everyone explains to me all about this Hong Kong trip that Eriol mentioned, but wouldn't say much more saying that I should hear it from all of you." 

Sakura smiled at her dad and said, "We'll explain then. But now, let's go home. You can take a shower while I make some lunch for all of us. How does spaghetti sound to all of you?" A bunch of "delicious" and "great" was heard. "Great! Then let's leave already.

*.::.* At home, on the table eating spaghetti *.::.*

Mr. Kinomoto looked around the table as he ate. It's been five minutes and so far, no one had said much. "Well, is anyone going to tell me about this Hong Kong trip or not?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that!" Sakura said, while everyone at the table sweat dropped. "Well daddy. You know how I've been trying to find a good college to go to?" When Fujitaka nodded, Sakura continued, "Well, Syaoran told me about the college in his Clan. He said it was the best college in all of China, right Syaoran?" 

"Yeah, our Clan has a college and only those with magical abilities are accepted. The only time those who don't have magic in their blood are accepted is if they actually know about those who have magic, like Tomoyo." 

"Anyway," Sakura began again, "when Syaoran told me all about it, it really interested me and I want to go there. He already told me all about it while you were gone and it sounds like a great college. So I thought I'd go to Hong Kong for college with Syaoran."

"Hmmm, I see." Fujitaka said.

"Oh yeah, it is indeed a good college." Eriol said. "Now I know that I don't need to go to college since I'm half the reincarnation of Clow Reed, but I called there already saying that I was going to visit them soon. The thing is, they offered me to stay there for college as well, saying it was a good idea and a great way to spend some more time with them. I got Tomoyo here convinced to come with me, too."

"Oh that's GREAT! Now we all will be in the same college!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo and Eriol smiled at her enthusiasm, while Syaoran wasn't so sure he wanted Eriol to torment him there in Hong Kong.

"Well, I don't see why you shouldn't go to college there. It sounds like a wonderful college and I can always be sure that you're safe there with all of your friends. Plus, Syaoran's family will be there so I know there will be trusted adults there as well. When are you all leaving?" Fujitaka said.

At this question, Sakura lost her smile. "In four days. But if I go, then that would mean that I won't see you for a long time." Sakura said softly. 

****

Fujitaka smiled at his only daughter and said, "Nonsense. I'm sure you will call me every week and write me a letter." At that, Sakura got back her smile and nodded. "Good, I'll make sure to write for you as well. I'll tell Touyo, too, so he can keep in touch with you."

"Thanks daddy. You're the best." Sakura gave him a hug. "So how do you all like my spaghetti?" Sakura asked, trying to make conversation.

*.::.* Night time, 12 A.M. *.::.* (I know, I know. I'm skipping through time a lot)

"Night Sweetie." Fujitaka said as he placed a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Goodnight, Syaoran."

"Goodnight, daddy."

  
"Goodnight, sir."

Once Fujitaka went inside his room, Sakura and Syaoran were left in the hall alone. "Umm…goodnight I guess." Syaoran said as he turned to go to his room.

"Wait!" Syaoran turned around and looked at her. "Um, I had a question, Syaoran. It's about what happened earlier today." Both blushed remembering what they had shared earlier.

"What is it, Sakura?" Syaoran asked softly, looking into her eyes.

"I need to know if that what had happened earlier today means that we're ummm….you know, together. Like…if that makes me your girlfriend." Sakura said.

Syaoran blushed heavily looking at her. "If you want to be my girlfriend, then I have no problem with that. I don't mind at all. It's really up to you."

Sakura smiled and walked over to him and hugged him. "You know I love you right?" She asked him.

"Yeah, and I love you, too."

"Good, cause I would love more than anything to be your girlfriend." She said. Syaoran looked at her and smiled. Sakura thought her knees would have given out on her a long time ago if he wasn't holding her around the waist. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Good, because I love the fact that you're mine only." With that said, they shared a sweet and long kiss before breaking apart and looking at the other again. 

"We should go to sleep now."  


"Yeah. Goodnight, Sakura."

"Night, Syaoran." The kissed again real quick on the lips, before going their separate ways. A smile was on both of their lips the whole time as each got into their beds.

__

To Be Continued…

Alright, that was chapter 10 for My Sakura. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is going to be the day they leave, which means that four days has passed since this one.

Well, don't forget to R+R!!

Until next time,

DaShyGurl


	11. Going To Hong Kong

Hey everyone! Did you miss me? I'm back with yet another chapter of My Sakura! I hope you will think that this chapter is long enough because I still have to finish U.S. History and study for Chemistry. I finished the rest of my homework. Then I have to prepare a few materials for my English class. 

So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it satisfies you.

*.::.*Preview of Last Chapter*.::.*

"Night Sweetie." Fujitaka said as he placed a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Goodnight, Syaoran."

"Goodnight, daddy."

  
"Goodnight, sir."

Once Fujitaka went inside his room, Sakura and Syaoran were left in the hall alone. "Umm…goodnight I guess." Syaoran said as he turned to go to his room.

"Wait!" Syaoran turned around and looked at her. "Um, I had a question, Syaoran. It's about what happened earlier today." Both blushed remembering what they had shared earlier.

"What is it, Sakura?" Syaoran asked softly, looking into her eyes.

"I need to know if that what had happened earlier today means that we're ummm….you know, together. Like…if that makes me your girlfriend." Sakura said.

Syaoran blushed heavily looking at her. "If you want to be my girlfriend, then I have no problem with that. I don't mind at all. It's really up to you."

Sakura smiled and walked over to him and hugged him. "You know I love you right?" She asked him.

"Yeah, and I love you, too."

"Good, cause I would love more than anything to be your girlfriend." She said. Syaoran looked at her and smiled. Sakura thought her knees would have given out on her a long time ago if he wasn't holding her around the waist. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Good, because I love the fact that you're mine only." With that said, they shared a sweet and long kiss before breaking apart and looking at the other again. 

"We should go to sleep now."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Sakura."

"Night, Syaoran." The kissed again real quickly on the lips, before going their separate ways. A smile was on both of their lips the whole time as each got into their beds.

*.::.*End Of Preview*.::.*

Enjoy the chapter!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CC/CCS or any of its characters.

****

My Sakura

By _DaShyGurl_

Chapter Eleven:

****

*~*Going to Hong Kong*~*

****

(REMINDER: Four days has passed since the last chapter so today is the day they leave for Hong Kong. If I hadn't mentioned it, they are supposed to leave on Syaoran's private plane by 9:00 in the morning!**)**

"Sakura…Sakura….come on, it's time to wake up. We're leaving for Hong Kong today remember." Syaoran said to the still sleeping figure in bed.

Sakura opened her eyes to see Syaoran staring back at her, smiling, which made her blush. 

"It's about time, I've been trying to wake you up for the last 15 minutes." She heard him say. 

"Why?"

"Because we're leaving for Hong Kong today, remember? You have 10 minutes to change. It's 8:40 A.M right now and we have to be at the airport to get on my private plane by 9:00." Syaoran told her.

"HOOEEEEE!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER THAN!!! OH NO! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!" Sakura threw the blankets off and went straight to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. 

Syaoran chuckled seeing that she still hasn't changed. He looked at the chair near her desk to see the clothes she had laid out to wear. Next to it were two suitcases full of all the clothes and other things she will be bring with her on this little trip. He picked up the two suitcases and started to head downstairs, making sure to stop by the bathroom and tell her that he is taking her suitcases to put it in the car already. Once he put her suitcases in the back of his trunk, he went back inside and sat at the table with Eriol, Tomoyo and Fujitaka.

"So, I see that you managed to wake my daughter up a whole hour and ten minutes early by her screaming. It's only 7:40 in the morning. How did you make her agree to wake up an so early? That always seemed so impossible to do when she knew she can sleep more." Fujitaka said, while Tomoyo and Eriol looked at Syaoran curiously, wanting to know how he did it. 

Syaoran smiled at the three and said casually, "I told her it was 8:40 instead and that she has only 10 minutes left to get ready to leave." All four laughed at how he managed to get her to wake up. At exactly 7:50, Sakura came running down the stairs and right in front of everyone.

"Come on, we better hurry to get there on time!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Chill, Sakura. It's only 7:50. We still have an hour left." Syaoran said. When they saw her confused faced, they all laughed, leaving her even more confused then the first time. 

"What? But I thought you woke me up at 8:40, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, oblivious to the real time. 

  


Syaoran looked at her and smiled. "Silly. I lied so you can be up an hour early to have time to eat breakfast and make sure you didn't forget to pack anything." 

Once Syaoran said that, her faced sulked as a frown crossed her features. "You mean I can sleep for a whole extra hour and you WOKE ME UP!!!" Sakura shrieked. "That is SO UNFAIR!! Syaoran that was SO mean!"

"I'm sorry Sakura. But I wanted to make sure you were up early to have time to also properly say bye to your dad and spend some more time with him before you leave. I know you'll miss him a lot." Syaoran said softly.

"That's true, Sakura. We all wanted to make sure you had enough time with him before we all leave." Tomoyo said. "Oh and good morning to you too, by the way." Tomoyo smiled at her.

Sakura smiled at them, "Then I guess I should be saying thanks. So, thanks everyone, especially you Syaoran. And good morning to you all as well."

"Good morning, Sakura." They all replied in simultaneously. 

Sakura went to her father and gave him a hug before sitting on the chair next to him. "Mmmm, breakfast looks good!" 

(OK, I'm going to skip all the way to 8:45 since I'm sure whatever conversation they would be having would be too boring to read. Plus, how am I suppose to make a conversation that would last for almost an hour?!?!)

Syaoran took a look at his wrist watch to see that it said 8:45. "It's time to leave everyone. We have to be on that plane by 9."

The smile on Sakura's face turned into a sad one as she gave her father the best hug she could give him. Fujitaka hugged his daughter back just as tightly as he said, "I'll miss you my daughter. Don't forget to write to me always."

"I'll make sure to write to you always, I promise." Sakura said. Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran then each took their turns to say their good-bye's to Fujitake. 

"Take good care of my daughter." Fujitaka said to Syaoran.

"I will. I promise." Syaoran replied.

Sakura gave her father one last hug before she kissed her father good-bye on his cheek. Mr. Kinomoto smiled at his daughter and kissed her on her forehead. All four left and went into Syaoran's car. Syaoran had drove to pick up Eriol and Tomoyo much earlier so that they didn't have to worry about an extra car in the airport. Sakura waved to her father and said, "Bye daddy! I'll miss you!" 

"I already have someone to pick up the car and take it back since this was only rented for the month I was here. Everyone is in the car, all suitcases are in the trunk, thank god for the little card to make the suitcases small or else they wouldn't fit in the trunk." Syaoran said to no one in particular, making sure everything was set. "I guess that's it. No one forgot anything right?"

Everyone shook their head to confirm that they forgot nothing. Everyone turned their head when they heard someone say, 

"OH YEAH! WHAT ABOUT ME!!!" Kero said as he flew towards Mr. Kinomoto and sat on his left shoulder.

"Wha?"

"Eh?"  


"Huh?"

"Kero?" Eriol said. "How on earth did you get here? I thought you stayed with Spinel back in England?"

"Yeah well, me and Suppi decided to not stay there anymore and flew here. We got here just last night. Hey Spinel! Get out her already!" Everyone watched as Spinel Sun flew out and sat on Mr. Kinomoto right shoulder.

"Kero! I've missed you! Come give me a hug!" Sakura squealed. Kero did so as he got the tightest hug in his life.

"Cant' *gasp* breath!" Kero said. 

"OH! Sorry, Kero. I just missed you so much!"  


"It's OK. Well anyway, me and Spinel aren't gonna actually come with you guys. We're staying her to play video games and so I can eat more of Mr. Kinomoto yummy and delicious food!!!"

"Yup, and I am going to beat you Kero on our new game. You'll see. I'll be the victor." Spinel said.

  
"WHAT?! HAH! I'll beat you is more like it." Kero defended.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah! Let's go now and see who wins!" Kero said.

  
"Fine!" With that said, the two creatures flew into the house once again. Everyone outside was sweat dropping at that little scene that the two creatures displayed.

"Well, I don't mind having them two with me. They can keep me company. Why don't you all run along already before you get late." Fujitaka said.

  
Syaoran took a glance at his wrist watch and said, "Yeah. We should be leaving. It's already 8:55 so are going to be late."   


Everyone said good-bye one last time to Mr. Kinomoto. "No speeding, Syaoran. We can just be late." Sakura said.

"Yes, Sakura." Syaoran sighed. So much for waking her up early to get there on time.

*.::.*Airport, 9:06 A.M.*.::.*

"Hello, Master Li. I hope everything is fine. You seem to be a little late." The flight attended said as everyone boarded Syaoran's private plane.

"Everything is fine. Let's just leave already."  


"Alright, Master Li. All the suitcases have been placed on the plane. I suggest everyone put on their seatbelts to get ready to fly. Please, everyone. Take a seat and put on your seatbelts." Everyone did as they were told. Once they flew and were told it was safe to take off their seatbelts, everyone took it off as they looked over the plane. 

"Wow, Syaoran. This is so nice!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at all the things.

"Yeah, Syaoran." Tomoyo said. "I mean, I'm all rich too, but I certainly don't have my own private plane. My mom does, but I've never been on it before. This is so nice! There are couches, a table, TV…"

"And," Sakura continued for Tomoyo, "A really gorgeous and huge bathroom and two nice bedrooms! There is even a kitchen here!"

"Yeah, but the kitchen and bathroom is no big deal. Every airplane needs a bathroom for someone to use and a kitchen to prepare the food." Syaoran said, as if it was nothing.

"Yeah, but their bathrooms don't have bathtubs in it and a separate shower!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Your bathroom has a bathtub and a separate shower? Dang, mine doesn't have a separate shower, too?" Eriol asked Syaoran, to which Syaoran just nodded. "Then you have good taste. That's what I did, too in my private plane."  
  
  
"Is your plane similar to Syaoran's?" Tomoyo and Sakura asked at the same time, which made the boys chuckle.

"Yes, except mine has blue furniture and carpeting and the walls in the bathroom are a light blue. His, on the other hand, is a dark forest green for the furniture and his bathroom walls are white and green." Eriol explained.

"Cool!" Both girls said at the same time, making the other laugh.

"Well," Sakura said, "Since I was woken up so early, not making me have a full sleep, I think I'll go to sleep for a while in the bedroom. Is that OK with you Syaoran?" Syaoran nodded and showed her to his bedroom to sleep in. Tomoyo and Eriol went into the other one to sleep as well, since both seemed tired and there was still four hours till they landed in Hong Kong. Syaoran sat by himself for a few minutes, before he became really bored. He got up and walked to his bedroom, knocking softly on the door.

  
"Yeah, come in." Sakura said somewhat sleepily. She looked at the door as it opened up and Syaoran walked in. He came by her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Did you need something, Syaoran?" Sakura asked softly.

"Sorry, is just that everyone went to sleep and I kind of got bored. I just came in to check if you were asleep. I'll leave you now." Syaoran answered back just as softly, as he got off the bed to leave. 

Sakura took a hold of his shirt as she pulled him back on the bed. "Why don't you sleep as well? You look tired."

"Yeah. I think I'll go lie down on the couch for a while." He got up to leave, only to be pulled back in bed once again by Sakura. He looked at her questioningly. 

"Nonsense. This is your plane and your bedroom. I'll go sleep on the couch." She said.

"No, no! Please, you stay here. I'll sleep on the couch." Syaoran said.

"How about you sleep here with me. I don't mind, I trust you." Sakura said. Syaoran's eyes widened at her suggestion and right away said, 

"I-I-I…umm…no it's ok, I'll just sleep on the couch." Syaoran blushed madly, his facing growing hotter. 

"Look Syaoran. You either sleep with me in this bed or I won't sleep in it. It's not right for me to sleep in your bed and have you sleep on the couch. I told you already, I don't mind. After all, you are my boyfriend." Sakura replied.

Syaoran looked at her, suddenly reminded at the fact that he is indeed her boyfriend. He smiled at her as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Sakura right away wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Once the two finished, Sakura scooted over to make room for Syaoran. Once she saw him get off the bed and head towards the door, she said "Syaoran! Don't leave, please!"

"I'm not, I'm just going to lock the door." And true to his word, he locked the door instead of leaving. He then walked back to the bed and climbed up, getting under the covers with Sakura. He smiled at her as he slept on his side with his arm around her waist. Sakura smiled back and went closer to him, hugging him to her. Both fell asleep in each others arm, exhaustion and a little lack of sleep finally catching up to them.

*.::.* Hours later, at 1:00 P.M.*.::.*

"So, when do you think they will wake up?" Tomoyo asked, who woke up an hour ago with Eriol and spent half an hour making out with him.

"Excuse me Mister and Madame, but we will be landing in Hong Kong momentarily. Can you please wake up Master Li and the girl to come and be seated on the seat and put their seatbelt on? We need to start going down and land." A flight attended asked.

"Well, Tomoyo, you got your answer. Come on, let's go wake them up."

"Oh thank you Sir."

"No problem." Eriol replied, as he and Tomoyo walked to Syaoran's door. With a little bit of his magic, he unlocked the door and opened it. "Ahhh, the power of magic." He said, making Tomoyo giggle. Tomoyo and to hold on in a squeal at what her eyes landed upon. 

"Oh I just wish I had my camera with me! I can't believe I forgot that at home! Of all things to forget, why did it have to be my camera!" She pouted. Eriol smiled at his girlfriend as he and Tomoyo made their way to the bed. 

"SYAORAAAAAAAAN!!!!" Eriol screamed at the top of his lungs, making Tomoyo wince and cover her ears and Syaoran and Sakura wake up and sit up on the bed.

  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT ERIOL?" Syaoran yelled as he saw Eriol smiling at him. 

"Syaoran watch your mouth!"

"Sorry, Sakura."

"Why did you yell like that Eriol?"

"Because we are going to be landing and we have to be in our seats and put on our seatbelts."

"Excuse me everyone," the same flight attended said standing at the door, "But will you all please get in your seats and put on your seatbelts. We are about to go down to land." 

"Yes, we are doing that right now." Syaoran said, getting up, as he headed towards the door followed by the rest. The flight attended bowed before going back. All four sat down on their chair and put on their seatbelts. The plane went down and landed on the smooth airport road, slowly coming to a stop. Once it touched the road, they took off their seatbelts as Sakura headed to the bedroom to comb her hair nicely with the comb she saw when she first entered Syaoran's bedroom. She came out of the room exactly when the plane came to a full stop. 

"Alright! We have finally landed!" Eriol said, smiling. "Be ready to get down and try to survive those stupid camera flashes."  


  
"What camera flashes? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, confused.

"You didn't tell her?" Eriol asked Syaoran.

"Tell me what?" Sakura looked at Syaoran questionably.

"Are you ready to get down?" The flight attended asked.

"Give us a few minutes." Syaoran said.

"Yes, master Li."

"Umm, Sakura. You know I'm part of a clan and really rich right?" Sakura nodded. "Well, I'm kind of famous since I'm the next Clan leader and I'm known all over China and…" Syaoran began explaining a little more to Sakura.

*.::.* Outside, Li Clan and Family *.::.*

Yelan looked at the her son's airplane, waiting for a sign to know they are coming out as she, her daughters and the Elders were waiting for them to show up. They had all come to the airport to right away meet this Card Mistress that their future leader has said would be coming for college along with Eriol and the girl he claimed to be his girlfriend. At least, that's what he said when he called two days ago.

"Where could he be mother? How come no one is coming out? And the media are getting just as anxious and impatient as us to finally see him once again, ever since they found out he had left to go somewhere else without anyone knowing. But at least no one recognized him in the plane." Feimei said.

"Yes, where is he? Why is he taking so long to get out here? I want to meet this Card Mistress and see just why she was the one chosen to have the Cards and not our future leader. I can't even feel a powerful aura that might belong to her. All I feel is Li's aura and Eriol's." One of the Elders said.

"I don't know. Maybe she didn't come after all." Yelan answered, she too wondering why her son was taking so long. 

"Wait! Look, there they come!" Sheifa said excitedly. Everyone looked up to see Syaoran come out, followed by Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura.

"What is this? I feel no aura from either female. How did one of them become the Clow Mistress?" One Elder spoke, enraged, as the others agreed as well. Yelan, on the other hand, would hear none of it. Her son had a great sense of character judgment and she knew he would not go back to another country for a girl just to see her again. She must have done something to make him want to see her again and she wanted to know just who this girl was and what made her have her son want to go back to her.

*.::.* Media and News People *.::.*

(a/n: This is just a few things that some of the Media people and reporters are saying when they see all four come out of the airplane, followed by the servants who are carrying their luggage.)

"And here comes our future leader, Li, Xiao Lang who is accompanied by his cousin, Eriol Hiiragisawa and two other beautiful females. Wait, one of the females is Daidouji, Tomoyo who is one of the most respected and best fashion designers. The other female still seems to be a mystery." 

"What is this? Our future leader is actually smiling? OH MY GOODNESS! I think this is the first time I have actually seen him smiling. And it's to this female who is unidentified at the moment. Yet she seems to have a gorgeous light brown hair. Who could she be? And what connections could she have to our future clan leader?"

"Mr. Li, please! Tell us where you have went to without anyone knowing?"

  
"Who is the lady you have with you?"

"What's her name?"

"Where exactly were you with Ms. Daidouji, Mr. Hiiragisawa and the other lady, if you are so kind as to at least tell us her name?!"

*.::.* Back with Sakura & company, who have reached the Li Clan and Family *.::.*

"Syaoran!" Four girls seemed to scream as they hugged him like crazy.

"Gahhh, mother make them get off me!"

"All four of you, get off your brother and let him breath. You can do what you want in the car. Contain yourself while you are out here in front of many reporters."

"Sorry mother!" All four said. Syaoran smiled at Sakura as he said, "Everyone, this is Daidouji, Tomoyo, Eriol's girlfriend. You all know Eriol of course. And this here is Kinomoto, Sakura, the Card Mistress of the Sakura Cards and my girlfriend." Everyone gasped at the last thing he said, including Tomoyo and Eriol since they had no clue of this. "Sakura, Tomoyo," Syaoran continued, as if it was no big deal, "This is my mother, Yelan." Sakura bowed at her respectfully.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Mrs. Li." Sakura said, smiling. 

"It's great to finally meet see you in person, Mrs. Li." Tomoyo also said, smiling as well. 

"It's great to finally meet the two of you, as well." Yelan replied.

"And these four here," Syaoran started again, "are my sisters. In age order, Fuutie, Sheifa, Fanren and Feimei." Sakura bowed to them as they bowed back as well. "And they are the Elders of there." Syaoran finally finished. Sakura and Tomoyo bowed to them as well. 

"It's an honor to meet all of you." Tomoyo and Sakura said at the same time as they bowed, making all six girls smile.

"They are so cute!" Fanren said as the other three nodded in agreement.

"I love her hair. It's so long. And her eyes are a gorgeous violet. And the other one is such a gorgeous green!" Fuutie said happily, as the others were examining the two girls.

****

(If you all don't know how the four Li sisters look like, then go to here:  **They have pictures of all four of them and they tell you who is each one. If you want to know how Yelan looks like, then go here: ****)**

"Well, now. Let's get in the limo before the media goes even more crazy." Syaoran said. The Elders went in first, followed by Yelan, the four Li sisters, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and then Syaoran. The limo is pretty big and there is only one door at the back that leads you into the limo. There are the drivers in the front seat and then a window that you can open and close to have your privacy. The rest of it is one gigantic seat that went circular. Basically, the long seat is like a sideways C having an opening to get out from the door. The Elders and Yelan were sitting on one side. The Li sisters were sitting in the middle of the "C" and Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran on the other side.

"So, Card Mistress," An Elder right away began talking to her as the limo started to move, "You are the one who posses the Clow Cards."  
  
  
"Yes and they are actually Sakura Cards now. And please, call me Sakura." 

Yelan right away said something before she let the Elders try and humiliate her without giving her a chance. "I see you decided to come after all Eriol. It's good to see you again, and with your beautiful girlfriend, Ms. Daidouji. Do tell your mother that I said 'Hi' dear. I've met her a few times in doing some business with her and she is rather a kind person."

"Thank you ma'am. But You can just call me Tomoyo."

"BROTHER HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!" Feimei finally exploded, not able to hold it in any longer.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend!" Sheifa exclaimed

"You are so cute Sakura!" Fuutie smiled at her.

"Girls, enough!" Yelan's firm voice said. All four girls quieted once again. "Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend, my son. We were all trying to find you a fiancé and we actually had one that seemed to be interested and was quite pretty as well. We had thought we would wait for you to meet her this time before we made the decision."

"And why does she have no power what so ever! How could she be the Card Mistress when she has no power! She is weak!" One Elder said, obviously angry.

Syaoran's face was red with anger. How dare call her weak?

"I do have powers." Sakura answered calmly, already not liking the Elders by judging her without knowing her. "I am only hiding it. Yue had said it was a good idea and I just had gotten used to it. That's all. And to answer your question, Mrs. Li, we actually only got together about four days before we came here. I'm very sorry if I have disappointed you in any way."

"You have not disappointed my in any way my child. You can call me Yelan. I know for a fact my son knows how to choose who to get close to wisely, and he only chooses those he trusts. I know my son makes good decision, and I'm seeing that he had already made a wonderful one in choosing you." Yelan said, making Sakura blush. Syaoran smiled at his mother as he said a silent "thank you" to her for being so kind to Sakura. 

The Elders on the other hand, didn't trust her so easily as one said, "If you do have powers, then prove it. Show it. Don't hide it." And as the Elders had said, Sakura let out her powerful aura, only to succeed in surprising the Elders at how much she had. Syaoran smirked seeing their shocked and surprised face.

"My, my, my. You seem to have more than Li. You can give such powerful heirs." One said, liking how much power she had.  


Syaoran frowned at how hungry they were for power. One Elder, however, who had said nothing insulting or showed any disgust towards any of them since first seeing them said, "Stop being so power hungry you fools." Syaoran smiled at him. Of all the Elders, he was the one he liked the most. "My, you and your friend, Ms. Daidouji are very beautiful. It's very nice to finally meet both of you. I must say that you Syaoran and Eriol have chosen two really wonderful women." This made all four smile and blush. "My name is Wu, Kuan." Kuan introduced himself.

Tomoyo and Sakura greeted him back. The rest of the trip to the house was much better. The four Li sisters would keep on asking both Tomoyo and Sakura questions to get to know them more. Once they reached there, Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't help but look at the magnificent and beautiful mansion in admiration.

"Wow, Syaoran! You have a beautiful place!" Tomoyo said and Sakura agreed right away. 

"It's no big deal. Really." Syaoran said.

*.::.* In the Mansion *.::.*

Xiu looked out the window as he saw the limo come, while the servants waited patiently to finally take all the luggage and suitcases to their rooms. "Hey Wen, check it out. Looks like Xiao Lang is finally here. I can't wait to see who this stupid idiotic girl is that he brought." Xiu laughed. He had always hated Syaoran. 

"Yeah, me too." Wen said. "I only now how that Daidouji girl looks like, you know, Eriol's girlfriend. But I have to admit, Eriol has some good taste in women. She is very beautiful, isn't she?"

"She is indeed." Xiu answered.

Both men looked out the window as they saw everyone come out, yet they couldn't see all of them since they seem to be walking so close and one after the other. "Damn, I can't see everyone. Guess we'll find out just how ugly and weak she is when they come in." Xiu said. Xiu and Wen walked over to the door where many servants walked in followed by everyone else. They heard Syaoran say, 

"Put Eriol and Tomoyo's stuff in the room across from mine, knowing they'll want to share a room. I already know you'll like it Eriol because it's the one you always use when you come over. Oh and make sure my stuff goes in my room and put Sakura's in the one that's right next to mine. Got it?" Syaoran asked. When they all nodded, he said, "Ok then, get to work." With that said, they all hurried up the stairs to put everything where they belonged.

"Hello everyone. It's good to see that you're all back again." Xiu said as he and Wen bowed. Syaoran just glared at them. He had always hated them. They never got along at all. They seemed to enjoy to find something to torture or humiliate him with. And they always got enraged when they lost during a sword fight with him. 

Syaoran introduced them to Tomoyo with disgust, and Tomoyo could right away tell that Syaoran and Eriol despised them. 

"So, where is this Card Mistress of yours? Did she decide to not come? Or…"His sentence was cut off as the mot beautiful woman who had such a strong and powerful aura walked in the mansion.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Syaoran. I was talking to your mother." Sakura said. 

  
"It's OK, Sakura. I don't mind." Syaoran said. However, he became enraged when he saw the look Xiu and Wen giving her. He didn't like they way they were looking at her up and down, eyeing her with lust in their eyes.

"I don't believe we have met." Xiu said. "I'm Zheng, Xiu and this is my brother Wen. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
  
"And might I add that you are very beautiful." Wen said. Sakura blushed at the comment and smiled at them.

"I'm Kinomoto, Sakura." Sakura answered.

  
Syaoran shot daggers at the two brothers, who paid no attention to him. He quickly walked up beside her and put his arm around her waist protectively. The two brothers saw this. "Come on Sakura. Let's go upstairs so you can change and then Eriol and I can show you and Tomoyo the house."

"Ummm, I hope you don't mean the WHOLE house or it will take at least 5 hours to get through your whole mansion!" Everyone sweat dropped at what she said, but Tomoyo joined in as she said,   


  
"I agree with Sakura. But first, I think we should have a little rest."  


"Yes, but before all that, I want you all to change and get ready for lunch. I'm sure you all are famished." Yelan said.

They all nodded as they headed upstairs and everyone went their separate way. Once everyone was gone, Xiu turned to Wen and said, "I like that Kinomoto girl. She has a great body. I think I'd like to steal her away and I'll get her like every other girl." Xiu smirked.

"Well," Wen said, "whatever. I'm not wasting my time. As much as I hate Xiao Lang for being the next future leader of this Clan instead of you or me, I don't think I'll try to do that. Plus anyway, him being the future Clan leader is the only reason we actually hate him. It's not like we hate him enough to try and kill him." Wen said.

'Yeah right.' Xiu thought to himself. 'You might be the one to now hate him enough to want him dead, but I hate him enough to want him to be tortured and be miserable for the rest of his fucking life.'

"Plus anyway," Wen continued, "looks like Xiao Lang actually found a nice girl, not those snobbish girls that go after him for his money."

"Are you going to help me try and seduce her or not?" Xiu asked. Wen just looked at him like he was crazy. 

"Man, this is all yours. I already have a someone I actually like and you know I want to marry her because I think she is a great person. And if you have forgotten, she is Xiao Lang's sister, Fuutie, and I am not about to get on his bad side. He already hates me enough thanks to you and your plans of trying to make his life miserable, where you always drag me into them. I'm having trouble of telling Fuutie that I do love her and mean no harm to her and her family. And let's not forget that I am also trying to get on Xiao Lang's good side." Wen complained.

"Oh please. You and your stupid imagination of thinking your in love with that bitch."  
  
  
"For the last time damn it, don't call her that!" Wen then left his brothers side as he went to his room. 

Xiu just looked at his brother until he disappeared. "Idiot. You're the fool to fall for a Li. I, however, will get my revenge on them. My father should have been the leader of this Clan, making me next in line. And it's all Xiao Lang's father's fault that we lost the title. Don't worry father, I'll get my revenge. Our revenge."

__

To Be Continued…

That's it for this chapter. I would like to thank EVERYONE who gave me suggestions for Chinese names and for reviewing my fic. There are so many of you that reviewed and gave me Chinese names to suggest using for my fic that it would take a LONG time to list all of you. Instead, I think that by the end of this story, I'll list everyone who reviewed for my fic, and some of those who reviewed my fic of course helped my pick names.

So, thanks to all of you who have read my fic and stuck to it the whole time. I really appreciate it.

Until next time, 

DaShyGurl


	12. Touya's Reaction

Hey everyone! I'm back with yet another chapter of My Sakura! Are you guys all glad? I sure hope so, lol. Well, this chapter should be OK and hopefully, you'll still be satisfied. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to R+R! 

I absolutely love everyone's comments on my story during the review and I enjoy reading what you guys have to say. I'll be sure to put down all the names of all of you who have read my fic and stuck to it so far. 

*.::.*Preview of Last Chapter*.::.*

Once everyone was gone, Xiu turned to Wen and said, "I like that Kinomoto girl. She has a great body. I think I'd like to steal her away and I'll get her like every other girl." Xiu smirked.

"Well," Wen said, "whatever. I'm not wasting my time. As much as I hate Xiao Lang for being the next future leader of this Clan instead of you or me, I don't think I'll try to do that. Plus anyway, him being the future Clan leader is the only reason we actually hate him. It's not like we hate him enough to try and kill him." Wen said.

'Yeah right.' Xiu thought to himself. 'You might be the one to now hate him enough to want him dead, but I hate him enough to want him to be tortured and be miserable for the rest of his fucking life.'

"Plus anyway," Wen continued, "looks like Xiao Lang actually found a nice girl, not those snobbish girls that go after him for his money."

"Are you going to help me try and seduce her or not?" Xiu asked. Wen just looked at him like he was crazy. 

"Man, this is all yours. I already have someone I actually like and you know I want to marry her because I think she is a great person. And if you have forgotten, she is Xiao Lang's sister, Fuutie, and I am not about to get on his bad side. He already hates me enough thanks to you and your plans of trying to make his life miserable, where you always drag me into them. I'm having trouble of telling Fuutie that I do love her and mean no harm to her and her family. And let's not forget that I am also trying to get on Xiao Lang's good side." Wen complained.

"Oh please. You and your stupid imagination of thinking your in love with that bitch."  
  
  
"For the last time damn it, don't call her that!" Wen then left his brothers side as he went to his room. 

Xiu just looked at his brother until he disappeared. "Idiot. You're the fool to fall for a Li. I, however, will get my revenge on them. My father should have been the leader of this Clan, making me next in line. And it's all Xiao Lang's father's fault that we lost the title. Don't worry father, I'll get my revenge. Our revenge."

*.::.*End of Preview*.::.*

Disclaimer: I do not own CC/CCS or any of its characters.

****

My Sakura

By _DaShyGurl_

Chapter Twelve:

****

*~*Touya's Reaction*~*

"Thanks for the tour of your house-err-mansion, Syaoran! You're place is so beautiful, I love it already!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Sakura. "Tomoyo said. "It's so nice and twice as big as mine! Too bad Eriol left after only seeing a little bit of your mansion." She said, rather disappointedly.

"Oh don't worry, it's only because he'd seen it before a million times." Syaoran said. "Plus, he's probably training a little knowing he'll want to have another fight against me. He seems to like to do that every time he comes here."

"Can we watch?" Both girls asked eagerly.

Syaoran sweat dropped at them before nodding. "Yeah, sure. I don't mind and I'm sure Eriol doesn't either especially since Tomoyo is going to be there." With that said, Tomoyo turned five shades of pink and red. 

"Oh how cute! Syaoran, you made her blush!" Sakura said, acting very Tomoyo-like at which Syaoran just smiled at her cuteness. "Come on Tomoyo, let's go change in something else before watching Syaoran and Eriol fight! Thanks for the tour Syaoran! Can you wait for us outside my room so you can show us they way to the training room? I know you just showed us all the places but I don't think I can memorize all of them by today, eheheheh!"

"Sure, no problem. And I want to talk to you afterwards, maybe before or after dinner." Syaoran said.

"OK." Sakura answered, curious as to what he wants to talk to her about.

"Yeah, and while we are in the room changing into something else, you can tell me all about how you and Syaoran got together! See you later Syaoran!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand as they started to run, but before they turned the corner they came to a halt and turned to face Syaoran. Syaoran looked at them waiting to know why they suddenly stopped.

"What?"

"Umm, can you show us the way to our room?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped. 

  


  
"Follow me, both of you." Syaoran smiled at Sakura as he took her hand in his, leading the way to their rooms. Both still blushed slightly by the skin contact, but were content with what's happening, as well as enjoying it. Tomoyo, on the other hand, had stars in her eyes as she whipped out the video camera she was using to record the detour of Syaoran's home.

"Oh! You two make an absolutely adorable couple! How CUTE! I can't wait till you tell me all about how you two got together, Sakura! I want to know everything. I want details and don't you dare leaving anything out, got it?" Tomoyo asked.

  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed slightly more as Sakura nodded, smiling at her friend's ecstatic face.

* :.::.: * In Sakura's room * :.::.: *

"…and so, that's how Syaoran and I got together." Sakura said, as she finally finished her story of how she and Syaoran became a couple. Both girls already finished getting dressed and started walking towards the door.

"Ahhh, that was so cute and adorable. I can't believe I missed recording such a cute moment!" Tomoyo cried out disappointedly.

Sakura reached for the doorknob as she got ready to open up the door.

* :.::.: * Outside Sakura's room * :.::.: *

As promised, Syaoran was waiting for Tomoyo and Sakura to get out so he can show them the way to the training room . He was leaning on the door, getting bored of waiting. 

"This is so mundane….why do girls take so loooong??"

Then suddenly, the door opens and…

"AHHHH!"

"Ahhhh!"

*Thud*

"Ouuuchhhh…." Syaoran sat on the floor rubbing his bottom that seemed to hurt.

"Thank goodness I never stopped recording! I got it all on tape!" 

"Ohhh Syaoran! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't know you were leaning on the door! Are you okay?" Sakura asked, bewildered and concerned, as she bent down on the floor to his level to make sure he was alright.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked, just as worried as Sakura.

"Yeah, I am." Syaoran answered.

"Here, let me help you up." Sakura said, as she offered her hand to him. Syaoran gladly accepted and let her help him up. 

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have leaned on the door like that. That was stupid of me. I should have seen it coming."

"It's alright, Syaoran. It's not all your fault…well…actually it is since you were leaning on the door when you knew that the only way we can leave the room is through the door…but that's not my point!" Sakura said. Syaoran blushed slightly out of embarrassment. 

"Ahhhh how cute. You're still holding hands!" Tomoyo right away thought of a name for the cute moment she got with her trusty video camera.. Syaoran and Sakura immediately turned a darker shade of pink. "Ohohohohoho! I'll call this one, 'Syaoran's stupidity.' Ohohohohohoho!"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled at the same time. Tomoyo put her camera down and sighed. "Okay, Okay. I'll stop recording now. But I'm keeping the name!" Both of the young couple sweat dropped. "Let's just go to the training room already."

"AHHHHHHHH!!" A girls suddenly shrieked. All three turned around as their eyes widened at the who they saw. "TOMOYO! SAKURA! SYAORAN!!!" Meilin screamed. Tomoyo and Sakura screamed excitedly as well as they all ran to the other giving each other hugs. (I know, it might not really be how they would act once they meet each other, but oh well! It's my story!) 

Syaoran had to put his hands on his ears to make sure he wouldn't go deaf. 

"I missed you two so much!"

"You should have called and wrote to us everyday! Sakura and I missed you so much just as well!"

"I'm so glad you're here! Now we can hang out like before once again!! You and Syaoran have to show Tomoyo and I around!"

"Of course! Syaoran! Where are your manners? No 'hello' and no hug?" Meilin exclaimed.

"Hey Meilin. It's good to see you again." Syaoran said as he walked over to her and gave her a hug. Meilin hugged him back and smiled at him.

"Much better. That wasn't so hard, now was it? Are you all going somewhere?" Meilin asked.

"Yeah, Tomoyo and I are going to go watch Syaoran and Eriol fight. Wanna come with us?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! And then maybe we can fight a little bit, too. I kind of missed fighting with you Syaoran. You're always a great competition."

"Alright, alright. Let's just go there already. Mother will probably want to talk during dinner which is in about an two hours. If we want to have enough time to fight, go back to our rooms to shower and change and then make it on time for dinner, then we have to go already."

"Have patience Syaoran. Come on Meilin, Tomoyo, let's go!" Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand as they all walked side by side, talking and making conversation. 

"Tonight, we can all go to my room and talk to catch up some more." Meilin suggested. Tomoyo and Sakura just agreed.

* :..::..: * Training Room * :..::..: *

Syaoran glared at Xiu who was talking to Sakura. 

"Concentrate, Syaoran late. Let's get this fight started." Eriol said.

"Sorry, but I don't trust Xiu with Sakura, and I'm sure you should feel the same about Tomoyo." Syaoran replied. 

Eriol looked at him in confusion, as he turned around to look in the direction Syaoran is looking at. Only then did he realize what he had meant. Eriol didn't trust Xiu at all. He too started glaring at the back of Xiu, who was chatting animatedly with both girls. Both men scowled at the scene. 

"Let's go have a small talk with him before we get fighting." Syaoran said, and Eriol agreed.

* :..::..: * Sakura, Tomoyo and Xiu * :..::..: *

"My, my, my. Two of the most beautiful girls I have seen. Remember me?"

"Yes." Both girls replied.

"Hello there Zheng. I'm Daidouji, Tomoyo."

"Hi, Zheng. My name is Kinomoto, Sakura." Sakura said.

  
"Oh please, just call me Xiu."

"In that case, you can just call me Sakura." Sakura said. Tomoyo, on the other hand, didn't say nothing, not seeming to trust him very well. Zheng noticed that she hadn't said if it was alright to call her by her first name but let it pass.

"Bag it, Zheng. I know you more than they know you and you're not playing any of that innocent crap." Meilin said angrily. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at the Meilin, confusion filling the features on their faces.

All the sudden, Syaoran and Eriol appeared, each on one side of Xiu. Meilin smirked. "Hey Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin. Ready to watch us fight?" Syaoran said. All three girls nodded their heads.

**__**

  
"Great. We'll start in a moment. We just need to talk to Xiu here for a second." Eriol said, while Xiu looked at him skeptically.

"Alright, but I get to fight the winner." Xiu replied, trying to look tough in front of the girls. "I'll get back to the two of you lovely ladies in a moment." Both girls blushed at the compliment, but seemed to not trust him as much anymore, while their boyfriend's got red with rage. Tomoyo and Sakura were taken aback when Syaoran and Eriol suddenly started to drag Xiu away and talk to him from afar.

"I wonder what they wanted to talk to him about. He seems…I don't know. I mean he acts nice and all, but his aura is kind of creepy and scary." Sakura said.

"Well, I for one don't trust him at all. Plus, by the looks of it, Syaoran and Eriol don't seem to trust him either." Tomoyo answered.

"That's because he isn't trusted. I'll tell you two about him tonight when you meet me in my room to catch up. I'll show you my room later on, k?" Meilin responded.

* :..::..: * The Boys * :..::..: *

"You better stay away from them if you know what's good for you. I don't know what you're up to, but I knew it's never good. Stay. Away. From. Them." Syaoran demanded angrily, full of distrust.

"The hell with you, Syaoran. I don't even know what you're talking about."

Eriol looked at him incredulously. "You know exactly what we are talking about. Don't do anything you'll regret Zheng." With that said, Eriol and Syaoran walked back to their original fighting spot, Xiu going straight to Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo. 

(Author's Notes: **IMORTANT SO READ ME!: **Okay, I have no idea for any fighting scenes and the few that I DO actually know, I'm kind of saving it for later on where I really will be needing it. So, this will basically be kind of un-detailed and sort of mundane. Sorry everyone, but please bare with me. I'm not good in any fighting stuff.)

Eriol and Syaoran got in an effective stance that both were comfortable with. They fought just as hard and equally, both having fun. Hand to hand combat was the type of fight they usually enjoyed. No magic. No swords. It's not as if they don't enjoy sparring. with magic and swords, however. In this type of sparring, they had long ago made the rule of whoever falls to the ground first, loses. Fighting was liking working out for them, and this type of workout was one that they enjoyed. They threw full blows and punches and kicked one another. Both seemed to seemed to enjoy when the got the upper hand, but in the end, after a long 45 minutes, Syaoran threw a sidekick that sent Eriol crashing to the floor. Eriol landed with a hard *thud* on the solid, hard and cold ground. 

Syaoran smiled in triumph. All three girls cheered and walked up to the two boys, including Xiu, who just stood at the side for the moment. Syaoran gave Eriol his hand and helped him up.

"Great match. It's always nice to have a challenge." Eriol said, smiling.

"Yes, it is nice to have a challenge once in a while. And this one was a really good one. I have to say that I enjoyed it very much." Syaoran responded.

All three girls said their "great-jobs" and "that was amazing." Syaoran appreciated Sakura's comments the most since he cared of what she thought more. He blushed at her comments of how great he was and hugged her.

"Thanks." Syaoran said and gave her a kiss on the lips, which he seemed to enjoy deepening.

"Get a room!" Meilin and Tomoyo said at once.

  
Xiu, having had enough of this, said, "Let's fight, Syaoran. And don't worry, I won't be too hard on you so you don't get hurt too much." Xiu smirked, at which Syaoran just glared, along with Meilin and Eriol.

"Well, sorry everyone but I afraid I can't stay and watch this next fight. I have to go to talk to aunty Yelan." Meilin said. "I'll see you all at dinner though!" 

They all said their good-bye's to Meilin as she left. Once she was gone, Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura went to sit by the wall to watch Syaoran and Xiu fight.

Xiu smirked. 'Pathetic loser. I'll definitely win this match, especially after your tiresome match from before with Eriol.' "Ready to lose?"

"I've never lost to you. What makes you think you'll win this time?" Syaoran said, smirking back. "You know the rules."

"I'm not stupid. Let's just start already." With that said, Xiu threw the first punch at Syaoran. Syaoran, on the other hand, wasn't surprised at all and blocked right away. Syaoran had to admit, the fight he had with Eriol didn't make him strong to his fullest, but he was still strong. After all, he had trained his whole life. Plus anyway, he isn't the 2nd most strongest sorcerer in the world for nothing, Sakura coming in first.

Not wanting to waste to much energy at first, Syaoran only blocked every punch and kick thrown at him. 

"What the matter Syaoran? Can't fight back? Too tired? Afraid you'll make a mistake and loose in front of your precious girlfriend?" Xiu laughed. Syaoran ignored him though, remember the what his instructor, Wei, had told him hundreds of times before. 

"Never, ever let your opponent distract you. Pay full attention and block away all distractions. Not matter what your opponent say's, you must learn to stay in control and not let what your opponent say get to you."

Syaoran respected his instructor and he always did as he was told. But this was something that he just didn't want to let go off and have Xiu think he was a coward. Syaoran, having only blocking every one of Xiu's moves, surprised him when he threw a punch square in Xiu's face. Syaoran took advantage of the split second that Xiu let his guard down in from shock to gain the upper hand. Syaoran threw multiple of kicks, the last one sending him flying in the air and to the ground. He smiled at his victory. 

"Don't you know you're not suppose to let your guard down? Or do you just never pay attention to your instructors?" Syaoran said, smirking. Xiu just glared at him as he got up. 

Syaoran turned around just in time to see Sakura jump on him, smiling cheerfully. "Great job, Syaoran! That was a great fight! Think you can show me some of those moves to me?"

"Of course." Syaoran said, smiling back at her. 

"Oh, and good job Xiu. That was a good fight. You're good, too." Sakura told him. Xiu just nodded and excused himself. 

'Arghhh, I'll get you, Syaoran.' Xiu said, as he left.

"Nice match Syaoran. I'd stay for maybe another match, but I think I'll take Tomoyo here for a walk in the gardens outside a little. I want to spend some time alone with her, if you guys don't mind. We still have another 20 minutes before we have to go shower and change for dinner."

Tomoyo, blushing slightly, said, "I'll see you at dinner, Sakura. Bye you two!"

"Bye, Tomoyo, Eriol!"

"C-ya you two." Syaoran said. Once the he and Sakura were alone in the room, he turned to her and smiled. "So, you want me to show you a few moves?" Sakura nodded. "Alright then."

"What are you going to teach me?" Sakura asked.

"Well, if you want, I could teach you a few stuff everyday." Syaoran said.

"That'd be great!"

"Alright then. We don't exactly have much time to do a whole lot. We only have twenty minutes. I guess I can teach you a front kick and turning kick tomorrow. And if you progress really good and we end up having enough time, I'll teach you a sidekick."

"All kicks only?" Sakura asked, a little disappointed.

"It's just for the beginning. But you're right. I think I should start teaching you the punches at first. Then I teach you the kicking. But for today, I'll just start with the basic. Okay?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "How long will we do this everyday?"

"About an hour. Now, let's get started and not waste any time. Firstly, there is a basic sparring stance from which I start fighting. You need an effective stance that you're comfortable with. I am right handed, so my left hand is low, out in front, like this," Syaoran showed Sakura and Sakura copied him perfectly, "Good. My left hand is low in front because it guards my body. My right hand is high, guarding my face. Like this. No, no, not like that." Syaoran got behind Sakura and corrected her. 

  
"Ohh, I see. Thanks Syaoran." 

"You're welcome. Now keep copying me, okay?" When Sakura nodded, Syaoran continued, with Sakura copying his every move. "Now, my left leg is out to the front, bent, on the ball of the foot, with around 20% of my weight on it. I'm side on to my opponent. Good job, Sakura, you're doing great!"

Sakura kept listening to him, smiling with every compliment she got from him and blushing whenever he made contact with her when he corrected the way she was suppose to stand or do something. 

Syaoran was still telling her more about the basic stance. "This is just one stance, though. It's normally effective to have many stances. There are six that I use to keep my opponent from figuring me out. In most, my front hand is low to the front and my rear hand is across my body guarding my face. Never sit in your stance. Keep your toes bouncing around, walking around your opponent, coming closer and moving away. When you're tired, go into the defensive stance from which you can easily distance yourself from your opponent, defend against an attack and launch a counter attack. Are you getting all this?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah! I'm getting the hang of it."

"Okay. But that's all for today." Syaoran said.

"Ahhhh, but why Syaoran?" Sakura asked, pouting.

"Because we have 10 minutes to shower and get to dinner. Now let's go. I can show you more tomorrow."  
  
  
"Ohh alright. As long as you promise."

"I promise."

* :..::..: * At Dinner * :..::..: *

(a/u: READ ME: Okay, I'm sure no one wants to read the dinner part, because that'll just be boring. I'm just going to say a few things about it and skip on.)

Dinner went smoothly. The Li sisters seemed to get along with Sakura and Tomoyo just fine and had already taken a liking in them. Yelan already liked them as well. She had been a good at judging character, like her son, and she can tell that they were trusted. She and the four sisters asked Sakura and Tomoyo a few questioned that they gladly answered. Even the one of how they coupled up with their boyfriends, which had them blushing, including the "boyfriends."

Once dinner was over, and everyone ate their dessert, all were full.

"Ahhhh, that was great. Thanks for having me over again Aunty." Meilin said.

"What do you mean by "having me over"? You're here everyday. Heck! You got your own room here!" Syaoran exclaimed.

  
"And your point is?"

"Ohh forget it." Syaoran said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two." Fuutie said, and the other three agreed. All four excused themselves and left.

Yelan got up as well. "I have to go to as well now. I have some business to take care of in this clan." With that said, she left.

"I'm going to go home to and bring some more clothes here. I want some of the new things I bought yesterday at the mall here." Meilin said.

"What for? You have a whole huge walk in closet full of clothes here already?" Syaoran asked.

"Like I said, I want some of the *new* clothes I bought at the mall yesterday over here. So, I'll be back in a flash. I'll see you all later! Bye you guys!"

"Bye, Meilin."  


"See-ya!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Well, I guess it's just as four now." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you for a little bit Sakura. Alone." Syaoran said.

"Ohh, ok. I guess I'll see you later Tomoyo."

"Yup. Meilin said to be in her room by eleven to talk. That should give us a good two hours!" Tomoyo said.

"Alright then. I guess I need to talk to Tomoyo too. So, if you'll excuse us." Eriol said, and left with Tomoyo.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Let's go to my room first." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded and let him lead her to his room. Once they got in his room, Sakura took in everything she saw in awe. His room was huge! And mostly green, too. He had his own bathroom, closet, balcony, a king-sized bed, a full length, three-sided mirror and couches. Her room was similar, except hers was light pink and white and a little bit smaller.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Meilin is going to tell you and Tomoyo and Xiu." Sakura nodded when Syaoran said that. Syaoran sighed. "Alright. I know Meilin will tell you all you need to know. You'll understand when she'll tell you. Umm, I just kind of wanted to talk to you for a little bit…about…our relationship."

"What about it?" Sakura asked, curious.

Syaoran sat on one of the couches in his bedroom and patted the seat next to him, pointing out he wanted her to sit next to him. Sakura did so, as Syaoran continued. "I know I was gone for a long time without staying in contact with you. And I'm sorry. I was afraid you would have moved on, forgotten about me. I really loved you Sakura, and I still do. I couldn't have taken it too well if you turned out to have a boyfriend. And the dumb clan didn't exactly want to have me stay in contact with you, anyway. They said it was part of the punishment for not getting the cards."  
  
  
"I know, Syaoran." Sakura said softly. "You already told me before, you don't have to tell me again. I understand. Was that all you wanted to tell me?" Sakura asked again, knowing that he had more to say.

"Well, no. See, the clan having known that you're my girlfriend now, doesn't expect you to just stay my girlfriend from now on." Syaoran began.

  
"What do you mean?" Sakura interrupted. "You don't mean that we can't stay together, do you?" She asked, getting nervous of his answer.

"No, no. It's more like this. Now that they now that I love you and you love me and that the feeling are mutual, they'll want more. See, you're powerful and strong and so am I. Together we can have really, and I mean *really* powerful children in the future." Sakura and Syaoran both blushed at the last statement.

"Then what exactly are you trying to tell me?" 

"Well, I know we've only been together for a short while. The clan are going to expect us to get married now that we're together and the whole world is wondering who you are right now since they finally met you when you arrived today." Syaoran got off the couch and kneeled on the floor in front of Sakura. Sakura's eye's widened.

"Sakura. I love you more than anything in the world. I love you more than life itself. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. And to make that this will happen, I need to ask you a really important question. Sakura, will you marry me?"

* :..::..: * Japan. Touya * :..::..: *

Touya got finally got home, feeling a bit tired, and decided to watch some TV. He started flipping threw some of the channels. As he was flipping threw the channels, he started to drink his soda. All of the sudden, he spit up the soda he was drinking and when he saw Sakura and Syaoran's picture on one of the news channels.

"We still don't know much of the beautiful and young mysterious girl. We have already, of course, identified Daidouji, Tomoyo and Hiiragisawa, Eriol and told you all about them. Yet, why was our future leader, Xiao Lang, in Japan? What was he doing there and when did he go without anyone knowing? Who is this mysterious girl and what relations does she have with our future leader? That, we still don't know. This mysterious young woman along with Daidouji, Tomoyo and Hiiragisawa, Eriol had arrived in Hong Kong, China this afternoon. Here is a video of what our camera man had gotten." Touya watched the whole thing, mouth open and eyes wide.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING WITH THE BRAT?!"

__

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: So, how was this chapter? Hope you enjoyed it! 

Don't forget to review! Review, review, review!!! The more reviews I get, the longer I make my chapters and I try to get to update earlier. 

Leave me all your comments in your review please. I enjoy reading them!

Well, until next time, 

DaShyGurl


	13. Proposinng To You

Hey everyone! I'm baaaaack with yet another chapter of "My Sakura!"

I hope you all enjoy this chapter very much. Make sure to look at the bottom once you're done reading to check out if your name was typed out for a "thank you for the review on my last chapter."

Don't forget to R+R!!! You enjoy the chapter!!

*.::.*Preview of Last Chapter*.::.*

Syaoran sat on one of the couches in his bedroom and patted the seat next to him, pointing out he wanted her to sit next to him. Sakura did so, as Syaoran continued. "I know I was gone for a long time without staying in contact with you. And I'm sorry. I was afraid you would have moved on, forgotten about me. I really loved you Sakura, and I still do. I couldn't have taken it too well if you turned out to have a boyfriend. And the dumb clan didn't exactly want to have me stay in contact with you, anyway. They said it was part of the punishment for not getting the cards."  
  
  
"I know, Syaoran." Sakura said softly. "You already told me before, you don't have to tell me again. I understand. Was that all you wanted to tell me?" Sakura asked again, knowing that he had more to say.

"Well, no. See, the clan having known that you're my girlfriend now, doesn't expect you to just stay my girlfriend from now on." Syaoran began.

  
"What do you mean?" Sakura interrupted. "You don't mean that we can't stay together, do you?" She asked, getting nervous of his answer.

"No, no. It's more like this. Now that they know that I love you and you love me and that our feelings are mutual, they'll want more. See, you're powerful and strong and so am I. Together we can have really, and I mean *really* powerful children in the future." Sakura and Syaoran both blushed at the last statement.

"Then what exactly are you trying to tell me?" 

"Well, I know we've only been together for a short while. The clan are going to expect us to get married now that we're together and the whole world is wondering who you are right now since they finally met you when you arrived today." Syaoran got off the couch and kneeled on the floor in front of Sakura. Sakura's eye's widened.

"Sakura. I love you more than anything in the world. I love you more than life itself. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. And to make that this will happen, I need to ask you a really important question. Sakura, will you marry me?"

* :..::..: * Japan. Touya * :..::..: *

Touya got finally got home, feeling a bit tired, and decided to watch some TV. He started flipping threw some of the channels. As he was flipping threw the channels, he started to drink his soda. All of the sudden, he spit up the soda he was drinking and when he saw Sakura and Syaoran's picture on one of the news channels.

"We still don't know much of the beautiful and young mysterious girl. We have already, of course, identified Daidouji, Tomoyo and Hiiragisawa, Eriol and told you all about them. Yet, why was our future leader, Xiao Lang, in Japan? What was he doing there and when did he go without anyone knowing? Who is this mysterious girl and what relations does she have with our future leader? That, we still don't know. This mysterious young woman along with Daidouji, Tomoyo and Hiiragisawa, Eriol had arrived in Hong Kong, China this afternoon. Here is a video of what our camera man had gotten." Touya watched the whole thing, mouth open and eyes wide.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING WITH THE BRAT?!"

*.::.*End of Preview*.::.*

Now on with the chapter!!

Disclaimer: I do not own CC/CCS or any of its characters.

****

My Sakura

By _DaShyGurl_

Chapter Thirteen:

****

*~*Proposing To You*~*

-.*.*.- Syaoran's Point of View -.*.*.- 

There I was, on the floor, kneeling on one knee with both my hands stretched out in front of the most beautiful and heart-stopping woman in the world. A velvet box was in my hand, opened up revealing what lay inside. Inside laid a really expensive ring that has been in my family for generations. An engagement ring. The ring that symbolizes love and eternity, or so I have been told. Ever Li female that was to be wed to the clan leader has worn this, and I have only one woman in mind to have this gorgeous ring slide in her finger and she is sitting right in front of me on a lovely couch with her lovely green eyes wide. My heart rate accelerated as I waited in anticipation for her answer. 

Suddenly, her eyes went from wide to loving and full of love and adoration. She smiled at me, a full smile that made my heart melt and freeze at the same time. Her smile made me smile back just as well. With my eyes full of hope, I waited for her reaction and her answer. Her answer and her reaction was more than I ever wanted. 

-.*.*.- Regular Point of View -.*.*.- 

Sakura jumped on him, knocking him back on the floor in the process.

  
"YES!! Of course! I'd love to!" With that said, Syaoran gave her his rare smile that he reserves just for her as he kissed her lightly on the lips. He got up and helped her up as well, smiling still with a slight blush. Slowly, he slid the ring in her ring finger. Sakura was mesmerized by the ring and looked at it more carefully, blushing slightly as well.

"Oh Syaoran! It's gorgeous! Absolutely breathtaking!" The pink ring was a radiant 6.5 emerald cut center stone with another one carat step cut on each side, costing approximately a little over a million dollars, but Sakura didn't know the price of course.

(**A/u Read ME**: I don't really know how to describe really good-looking rings. So I got the idea of making the ring like J.Lo's engagement rings, which is totally gorgeous. If you've never seen her ring that Ben Affleck gave her, then go to this site: )

"Not as beautiful as you, Sakura. It doesn't even come close. I love you so much." Syaoran said in a gentle, soft voice, while smiling delightfully.

Sakura looked at him in the eyes and her smile became even wider. The two shared a kiss, but Sakura broke it up unexpectedly. Syaoran was confused and looked at her questionably. "You know, Syaoran, my dad will accept this for sure. I know I'll have his blessing. But…"

"But?" Syaoran asked, urging her to continue.

"But…Touya will be difficult to get him to agree on it. You know how overprotective he is of me." Sakura answered, with a slight frown on her face.

"Is that all that's worrying you?" Syaoran asked. "Because you know your dad can talk to him. *I'll* talk to him about it. I'm sure he'll agree just so you're happy. You are happy about this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Sakura replied.

"Good. Then Touya won't be a problem. He'll just need a little bit of convincing." With that said, he kissed her. The kiss continued on for quite a while…

-.*.*.- Tomoyo and Eriol -.*.*.- 

"The garden is so beautiful at night! I love how they decorated it here. I must ask Syaoran who decorated their garden like this so I'll have the person come and do a part of mine at home!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Eriol couldn't help but smiled at her enthusiasm and at how energetic she was. They were both holding hands and walking in the garden, which Tomoyo found absolutely romantic. Suddenly, Eriol stopped and Tomoyo looked at him in confusion. "What is it Eriol?"

"You know our relationship has been going great, right?" Tomoyo nodded. Eriol continued on, "And you know that I love you more than anything?" Again, Tomoyo nodded and this time, she smiled back at him.

"I love you, too, Eriol." Tomoyo said. Her eyes widened when she saw him get down on one knee and pull out a small violet box from his pocket. "Er-riol. W-what are you doing?" Tomoyo's heart started to beat faster and faster as she continued to look at Eriol in the eyes. Eriol himself, although trying to act calm outwards, was a nervous wreck inside.

"Tomoyo, I love you so much. I want to be with you always and forever. Will you do me the favor of being my future wife?" Eriol asked, his voice full of passion and tender love. Tomoyo was shocked and ecstatic at the same time.

"Oh my god! Yes, yes, yes! I'd love to more than anything to be your wife!" Tomoyo squealed. Eriol smiled fully and slid the ring on her finger. "Ohhh how I wish I had a camera recording this! I so want this to be on a video so I can watch again whenever I want to!"

Eriol continued smiling and said, "That's no problem. I had this planned and if you look over there by those peonies, you'll see your video camera recording everything right now." He pointed to the direction where there was a blinking red light signifying that a camera was well hidden recording everything. "I learned to tape from the best." He said.

Tomoyo was shocked for the second time that day. "Oh my god, Eriol you're the BEST! I *love* you so *much*! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Tomoyo hugged him so tightly as tears of happiness were streaming down her face. "You know me so well and you've made me the happiest girl alive!"

"No, *you've* made *me* the happiest person alive. And I'd do anything for you my sweet." The two lovers shared an amazing kiss together, feeling as if they were falling in love all over again…

-.*.*.- A while later in Meilin's room -.*.*.- 

All three young women sat on the large and warm bed in comfortable pajamas. All three had explained as much as they could have about what had happened ever since Meilin left, catching up to everything. Meilin, however, had noticed how both Sakura and Tomoyo were more quiet than usual. She sighed as she looked at the two.

"Alright, spit it out." She said.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at her in a puzzled expression. "Spit what out?" Sakura asked.

"Come on! What happened? You're both unusually quiet today. You weren't like that back then when we were…" Meilin suddenly stopped and her eyes widened at what she just finally saw. "AHHHHHH!" Meilin squealed in delight as the other two covered their ears in fear of getting deaf.

"What did you just yell for?" Tomoyo asked.

  
"Where did you get the rings?? I know that ring Sakura! That's the ring that every woman wears that symbolizes that she'll be the next one to marry a Li leader!" Meilin clarified.

"SAKURA!!! Why didn't you tell me you got engaged! Ahhhhh!" Tomoyo squealed. "I thought we were all best friends here! You know you should have told me!"

"Well excuse me! Look whose talking! You've got a ring that looks like an engagement ring and you didn't seem to have said anything! Plus, I just forgot about it. I kind of got excited about catching up and I just remembered a while ago." Sakura answered.

"Well, well, well, well, well. Looks like both of you have some explaining to do. I want to know everything and I want to know it now! I want details!" Meilin exclaimed.

All three girls had fun that night, each of the two now engaged females sharing their story of how they got engaged that night. By the time they were finished, it was already 2 in the morning. Each girl yawned and as fatigue overcame them. 

"That was so romantic!" Meilin said, as Tomoyo finished telling her part of story to how Eriol proposed to her.

"Well, I think it's fair to say that I we should each go to sleep now. I'm exhausted!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I agree! We'll see you tomorrow Meilin." Tomoyo said. Meilin just nodded her head and went under the warm blankets of her bed. 

  
"Goodnight girls. Sweet dreams." Meilin yawned and fell asleep almost instantly.

Tomoyo and Sakura left the room smiling. Both said goodnight to each other, exhaustion catching up to them. As Tomoyo went to her room, Sakura went to her own bedroom. As she got in her bed, she started to feel a little uncomfortable.

__

'It's sure dark here…and being all alone sure doesn't help. But it's ok, it's not like there are any ghosts here. Syaoran never mentioned anything like that…it's so quiet here…and so dark…and starting to get creepy…and…. THAT'S IT! I'm getting out of here!"

With that thought in mind, Sakura jumped out of her bed and ran out of her room.

-.*.*.- Syaoran -.*.*.- 

He lay in his bed, eyes closed yet wide awake. He hadn't been able to go to sleep, yet sleep was finally starting to come. Just as he was on the verge of falling into a deep slumber, soft knocking on his door was heard. He opened up his eyes and looked at the direction of the door, curious as to who on earth would be crazy enough to come to him at this time of hour. The door opened slightly as a head was shoved in, peeking through.

"Syaoran? Are you still awake?" He heard the person whisper. Realizing it's Sakura, he sat up on his bed as he said, 

  
"Yeah! Come in Sakura! Is something wrong? What are you doing up so early in the morning? It's a little after 2! 

"Sorry to bother you Syaoran, but…" Syaoran cut off Sakura.

"Don't be sorry. I don't mind." 

"It's just that, Tomoyo and Meilin and I were just catching up and we lost track of time and when we finally went to bed it got a little too dark and creepy and I got scared and didn't want to be alone and…" Sakura rambled on so fast that Syaoran had a hard time keeping up with her.

"Shhhhhh, it's ok. Slow down, will you? Do you want to stay here tonight?" Syaoran asked.

"Could I? Please?" Sakura pleaded.

"Of course. Now come in, close the door and get in bed." With that said, Sakura obliged instantly and did as she was told. As soon as she got in bed, she no longer felt scared. She lay next to Syaoran and put her head down on the pillow, sighing contently. Syaoran put his arms around his small waist. Sakura smiled slightly.

"I hope I didn't wake you up, Syaoran." Sakura whispered softly. 

"Nah. I hadn't been able to sleep for some reason. Sleep was just coming to me when you knocked on the door." Syaoran replied. Sakura's smile got wider as she felt so comfortable in his arms. 

'Damn…she's so beautiful, inside and out…' Syaoran thought.

"I-…" Sakura began but was instantly cut off when Syaoran suddenly captured her sweet lips in a most sinuous kiss. Sakura's brain ceased to work as everything became indistinguishable. Every sensible thought in her mind was banished through his sweet kiss. Their tongues teased one another, dancing wildly in the others mouth. Sakura couldn't help but let a moan escape from Syaoran's fiery and mind-blowing kiss. 

Her arms were still around his neck, and his around her waist, when they finally broke the kiss. Both were left breathless as they gazed at the other. Their faces were so close to each other that Sakura was able to see tiny gold flecks in his eyes. 

"Your eyes are so capacitating." Sakura breathed.

"As are yours sweetie." Syaoran replied. "I'm so…fixated by them. Absolutely hypnotized." Sakura smiled at him. She was confused and gave him a puzzled look when he unexpectedly pinched his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, perplexed.

"Oh nothing. Just making sure that this is really happening and not a some sort of sweet dream." Syaoran answered.

Sakura laughed and the sound of her laughter made Syaoran's head spin. He loved her laughter. "Oh Syaoran! You're so cute! Downright adorable! God I love you."

"And I love you. Now we need to go to sleep or everyone will wonder why neither of us would be awake when it's time to wake up." 

"Alright. Goodnight, Syaoran. Sweet dreams." Sakura said tenderly.

"Goodnight, Sakura. Sweet dreams to you, too. Oh and tomorrow, I'll be showing you some more martial art movies, since I know you want to learn more." Syaoran responded. Sakura just nodded lay on her side, as did Syaoran, then put her head next to his chest with her arms against it. Syaoran put his arms around her waist once more. The sound of his heart beat lulled Sakura to sleep, while the scent of her hair drove Syaoran crazy. Yet, he felt her breathing grow deep and even, indicating she had fallen asleep and he too fell asleep almost instantly afterwards, a smile on both his and her lips.

__

To Be Continued…

READ ME!!! 

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! Don't forget to read and review. Next chapter will be called: **Touya's Second Reaction**. 

Why will it be called that? 

What will be his reaction? 

What next will Touya see on TV? 

How will the entire clan, including Syaoran's family and Xiu and Wen react when they hear the news of the engagement of both Sakura and Tomoyo, especially Sakura since she is engaged to the future leader?

What will Touya do to all of this?

STAY TUNED to find the answers to all this! This will be all answered in the next chapter.

This is a **special *THANKS* **to** all **who reviewed my **LAST chapter **(in no particular order):

****

Nari Dragon-girl

****

LilacRose23

****

Kitty-chan4

****

Mei-Chan3

MoshiMoshiQueen

crazy azn angel

****

little-moonlight

Animationangel1

SakuraandLiforever

Demi-kaijuu

Digininga

Scarlet RoSe5

Eve

StarrGurl

EcuaGirl

****

SulliMike23

****

msos

****

Yue's Lady

****

Water Lily3

****

Starsakura

THAN THERE ARE 2 OTHERS WHO REVIEWED MY FIRST CHAPTER INSTEAD OF THE 14TH CHAPTER for some reason (I don't know why but whatever lol). Thanks to both of you as well:

****

Ayel-Kun

****

wolfling

Once againg, this was just a thanks to all those who reviewed my LAST chapter because I know you have stuck to it so far (and two who reviewed my first chapter instead of the fourteenth…). I will be putting the names of those who review my fic for every chapter as a thank you for all the inspiration you have given me to continue. Your reviews have meant a lot to me and they still do. Thanks a lot again to all of you!!! I really appreciate it.

Until next time,

~*~DaShyGurl~*~


	14. Touya's Second Reaction

Hey everyone! I'm back with yet another chapter of "My Sakura" and I hope you enjoy this chapter very much. There is going to be one or two or three more chapters after this one so it's very close to the end!!

Don't forget to **Read** and **Review**! Thank you to all those who reviewed my last chapter. Your names will be mentioned at the end of this chapter all the way at the bottom.

*.::.*Preview of Last Chapter*.::.*

"Goodnight, Sakura. Sweet dreams to you, too. Oh and tomorrow, I'll be showing you some more martial art movies, since I know you want to learn more." Syaoran responded. Sakura just nodded and laid on her side, as did Syaoran, then put her head next to his chest with her arms against it. Syaoran put his arms around her waist once more. The sound of his heart beat lulled Sakura to sleep, while the scent of her hair drove Syaoran crazy. Yet, he felt her breathing grow deep and even, indicating she had fallen asleep and he too fell asleep almost instantly afterwards, a smile on both his and her lips.

*.::.*End Of Preview*.::.*

~Now on with the story~

Disclaimer: I don't won CC/CCS or any of it's characters.

****

My Sakura

__

By DaShyGurl

Chapter Thirteen:

****

*~*Touya's Second Reaction*~*

__

*Knock Knock Knock*

The continuous knocking was bothering the hell out of Syaoran. He wanted nothing then to stay in bed with Sakura keeping him warm. After 5 long minutes of knocking Sakura woke up as well. Frustrated, Syaoran got up and opened up the door. There stood all of his sisters, of all shocked at the fact that he finally answered the door.

"Syaoran! You scared us! You could have let me know you were going to finally open the door. Well, anyway, it's about time. My hands are red! SEE!" Fuutie showed him. 

"Can you *not* see the annoyed look on my face! I'm tired and I want to sleep so bye!" With that said, Syaoran closed the door and, nevertheless, the knocking once again continued. Syaoran turned to look at Sakura, a pleading look in his eyes, asking her to do something about it. Sakura giggled at him and got up. She walked up to the door and opened it up. Once again, all four sisters were shocked, except this time it was because Sakura was in Syaoran's room.

__

'What is she doing in brother's room?' All four thought.

Sakura smiled at them and said "Good morning Fuutie, Sheifa, Fanren, Feimei. Sorry about Syaoran's…err…behavior. I think he's just still sleepy." Sakura and Syaoran both covered their ears when for loud, and I mean loud squeals were heard by the four sisters.

"How cute!" Feimei said.

"You guys slept together in the same room?" Fanren was shocked, yet excited about what she saw.

Fuutie exclaimed, "You guys didn't do anything you weren't suppose to do until your AT LEAST married now did you?!"

"Awwwww," Sheifa began, "brother is in L-O-V-E! How adorable!"

By now, Syaoran and Sakura were both blushing deeply. "Stop!" Syaoran finally said, shutting them up. "You're all embarrassing me! Nothing happened! Sakura just got scared and stayed by me, that's all! I swear!"

"Awwwww!" All four said once again. "How cute!"

"Definitely!" A new voice said. Both looked to see Tomoyo video taping them. "I just heard all that knocking and decided to check it out and when I saw both you *and* Sakura in the same room, I couldn't help but get my camera!" 

"And what exactly were you two doing in the same room? Do you not know that it is unacceptable for two people of the opposite gender to sleep in the same room when they are not wed? You two are suppose to wait at least until you're engaged!" An authorities and furious voice sad. Everyone turned to look to see Yelan standing a few steps away from all seven people. 

"Mother! I-ah-I…" Syaoran stuttered.

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Li. But I got a little scared at night and thought I could stay by Syaoran." Sakura answered, bowing down to show respect.

"It is unacceptable unless…"Yelan began, but was cut of by Sakura.

"Unless you're engaged or married, right?" She asked. Yelan nodded as Sakura continued, "Well, then I guess it *is* acceptable. Syaoran and I are," Sakura took a glance at Syaoran to see if he wanted to reveal it now. He gave her a slight nod, urging to continue on. "Engaged," she finished.

Everyone was shocked for the millionth time that day. "Kawaii!" Was heard by five different females, while Yelan looked at the two with an emotionless face. 

"Alright there, cute little descendent. Maybe now we can have a double wedding, since I'm engaged to Tomoyo here." Eriol said, just coming out of the room, although he had heard everything already. Once again, everyone was shocked, with the exception of Sakura who already knew.

"And why don't you seem surprised by this news?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"Because I already know." Sakura answered simply.

"Yup!" Yet another new voice was heard. Everyone turned to look at Meilin. "Both of them told me yesterday the entire story of how they got engaged. It was so romantic!"

Everyone started squealing and getting excited, already jumping ahead and talking about how to have the wedding planned.

"Enough!" Yelan said. "Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, I'd like to say congratulations on this wonderful news." Yelan smiled at them, as they smiled back. She gave each one a hug. "Now, I want every single one of you to go back and get dressed and get down for the lunch."

"Lunch?" Meilin, Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura all asked simultaneously. 

"Well duh!! Why do you think we've been knocking forever on your door!" Feimei said. "You all missed breakfast, which we're guessing is because you all stayed up too late. The elders were already angry at you Syaoran since you should know you have to wake up early like usual."

"Now get dressed and then I want you to come back down. Lunch will be ready in only ten minutes. After this, maybe then we can talk about the wedding."

A bunch of "yeah" and "okay" and "sure" were heard as everyone went to their respectable rooms to change. 

*.::.* After Lunch *.::.*

Xiu had been glaring at Syaoran the whole time ever since he found out about the engagement to Sakura. Wen, on the other hand, tried to calm him down. 

After lunch, Sakura and Syaoran had changed once again so Syaoran can teach her more fighting techniques and how to do them properly. But that they were done and they took a shower Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Wen, Xiu, and the four Li sisters were all getting into the limousines to go to the mall. Because of the size of the limo, all ten people were able to fit into the limo. Meilin had gone home because she wanted to spend sometime with her boyfriend. (A/N: I don't remember if I said she had a boyfriend or not. But I'm telling you now that she does. If I give him a name, I'll mention it later! Sorry everyone!)

"Thanks again for taking Tomoyo and I shopping everyone!" Sakura said. Everyone said his or her "thank you" to her as she smiled back fully and everyone smiled back at her, except Xiu who had a smirk on his face. 

(A/N: READ ME!! READ ME!! READ ME!! Yeah, me again with something to SAY! They went around the mall, shopped for regular things people buy, blah blah blah. Yes, since they are famous, then they DID have to have security to make sure everything is okay)

Two hours later, after shopping and eating ice cream, everyone kind of separated. At this time, it was already 6 o'clock. Xiu has a weird and somewhat evil smirk on his face as he excused himself, saying he had to go "somewhere" although he never mentioned where. Wen and Fuutie went their separate way wanting to spend some alone time. The same goes with Sakura and Syaoran, and Tomoyo and Eriol. Sheifa, Fanren and Feimei left to do more shopping, saying they hadn't bought enough.

"So Syaoran," Sakura said, "you never told me why you despise Xiu so much." 

"You mean Meilin hadn't told you yet?" Syaoran asked, confused.

"No, I think she forgot to mention it."

Syaoran sighed. "Well, you see. His father wanted to be leader of the clan, thinking he was a much better and stronger leader than my father. We, meaning Xiu and I, were only about 3 when Xiu's father decided to challenge him for the leader part. Back then, you could challenge the supposedly future leader or the already leader of the clan to win that part instead. What you do is you fight each other, magic against magic, fighting, everything you know. There were no rules. The first person to surrender or is almost to the point of dying looses and the other wins the leadership." 

Syaoran looked about ahead of him, as if thinking back to the day and imagining he was there all over again. "I might have only been three, but I remember a lot of what happened. Plus, my sisters told me when I demanded to more since I *was* only three and you don't remember EVERYTHING when you're three. I guess you can say that what happened was kind of brutal. The fight had eventually ended with both of them covered with their own blood because of the all the cuts they had. First, you have to know that Xiu's father always told him that HE had to be leader after he's dead or else he'd be a shame. Xiu's father was almost at the point of dying when my father was done with him, so the clan had no choice but to stop the fight and declare that my father is still the leader. Xiu's dad was really furious." 

Syaoran got a furious look about his face as he said the next part. "So when my father turned his back on him to leave, Xiu tried to kill him with magic. It was illegal to do such a thing. My father, however, somehow sensed what he was about to do and used a reflecting magic defense to defend himself. What that does is that whatever magic is send towards you; it backfires and reflects, making it go back to the person who made the magic. The magic that Xiu's dad fired at my dad was one to kill, so when it reflected back at him, he died. Xiu blamed it all on my father and ever since then, he got infuriated with us. Also, on that day, a challenge for the leadership was banned. Xiu wanted to challenge me, of course, but wasn't able to because of the ban. And let's just say that after then, everything went downhill from there. He hasn't treated everyone here very respectfully, yet he stays here as his mother's wish, who had died a couple of years afterwards." 

"Oh," Sakura said softly. "I see. What about Wen?"

"Oh, he didn't take it as hard as Xiu. He learned that what his father did wasn't exactly right, and at the same time accepted what happened. He isn't so bad. He's actually kind of the opposite of Xiu. As a matter of fact, he's dating my sister, Fuutie. I might give him a hard time and glare at him, but hey! That's my sister he's dating. But I know he's good. He loves her, I can tell. He tries hard to get on my good side."

"What is about guys and having problems with who their sister dates? God your reminding me of Touya now." Sakura sighed. She had really started to him and her father. Sakura looked at Syaoran and noticed sadness in his eyes. Something she doesn't see too often at all. "What are you thinking of."

Syaoran looked at her for a second and hesitated as to whether or not tell her. After a full minute, he said, "My father."

"Syaoran, how come you never talk about your father much?" Realizing what she said, her eyes widened and she quickly said, "I'm sorry. That was rude. You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's okay. Actually, I'm not sure what happened to my father. I mean, only a month after the match with Xiu's dad, my dad just…disappeared. I've just always wondered what happened to him." Syaoran answered forlornly.

"Did you ever ask your mother?" Sakura asked sadly, hurt to know how he must be feeling. 

"Yeah, I once asked her. But she got mad and made me work extra hard on my "responsibilities" and told me to never ask her such a question ever again. But I noticed that she did get sad. I was only three, so you couldn't blame me for getting scared to ask her again and so, I never did again. I never saw my mom sad before, neither did I ever want to see her sad again…"

Sakura looked at Syaoran and then gave him a really tight hug and a sad smile. Syaoran laid his head on her shoulder, feeling like a weight was lifted off of his chest after sharing his story with her. "I'm so sorry, Syaoran."

"Don't be. It's not like you had anything to do with it." Syaoran looked up at her and smiled again. Why don't we go home now?"

"What about everyone else?" Sakura asked.

"They'll come back later. The driver will tell them we left hours earlier then them. They'll understand," said Syaoran. Sakura smiled as she got up with Syaoran. Both got into the limo and went back to Syaoran's home. The ride was silent, but neither minded. Syaoran lay his head on Sakura's lap as Sakura played with his hair, which, she noticed, he seemed to enjoy very much.

*.::.* In Syaoran's room *.::.*

"You tired, Sakura?"

  
"No. What you wanna do?" She asked. 

"You want to know what I wanna do?" Sakura nodded. "I want to let the whole world know that I'm about to married to the most beautiful, inside and out, girl in the universe. I want to let everyone know that I'm engaged to you and that I absolutely love you." Sakura smiled.

  
"And how do you want to do this?" She laughed wholeheartedly.

"I'm sure the media can help spread the word around. We can go right now and tell them." Syaoran said.

Sakura laughed as she exclaimed, "That would be awesome. I wonder how Touya will react to it. I mean, I already called dad and told him but he said he'd wait to tell Touya later, probably for the best. You know, to let him cool down about finding out I came here with you! Let's go now, Syaoran! It'll be fun!" And with that said, both drove to WWN (World Wide News *YES I MADE IT UP, SO SHOOT ME!*), the most popular and most watched news channel. Everyone at the news station was shocked, and I mean SHOCKED! Syaoran and Sakura told them what they wanted to do, and, of course, they agreed. They broke what they had been saying on news for "special guests" with "special news." 

Syaoran and Sakura talked on LIVE TV as each declared their love for each other and revealed for the first time to the world that they were soon to be married. Both of them couldn't help but smiled. They were surprised when they news reporter asked them to give them an interview right on the spot, but both agreed happily, not caring. And how could they when they just wanted everyone to know how much in love they were? 

The news reporter asked them a couple of questions such as: How did you know each other? When did you start going out? When did you get engaged? How? And more. It took 45 minutes before they were done and left. For the rest of the day, and probably the next few days, they talked about nothing but the Syaoran and Sakura surprise visit to WWN. Before they left, they kissed on TV on the lips and then smiled and got up to leave.

Sakura and Syaoran went back home laughing. "That was so much fun!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"I'm pretty sure it was." said Yelan, surprising the two. "I have to admit, it was amusing to watch you two. And I must say, I can't wait to have grandchildren running around the house. I'll be expecting at least five." 

  
Sakura and Syaoran were turned to human tomatoes. Yelan couldn't help but smile before she left. "Come on Sakura, let's go up to my room."

"Why you're room, Syaoran? Why not mine?"

"Okay we'll go to yours then." Syaoran laughed.

  
"Nooo, I like your room! I want to go to yours!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Okay then, we'll go to mine. Now come on," said Syaoran. Both went up to Syaoran's room. When they got there, both sat on bed, not knowing what to do.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, and his gaze went down to her lips. Slowly, he turned her head towards him and leaned down for a kiss. Sakura replied happily, opening up her mouth and letting him in. She wrapped her hands around his neck, as he picked her up and laid her down on bed, with him on top. From that moment, everything turned passionate as they made love for the first time. (A/N: No, no lemons here!)

*.::.* Two and a Half Hours later *.::.*

"I still can't believe they ditched us!" Tomoyo exclaimed, as they sat in the living room.

"Oh well, maybe they just wanted some alone time." Wen said. "So what, the two needed it. They didn't seem to spend to much time alone here."

"Awww, you're so sweet Wen! Hey, what happened to your brother? He never came back." Fuutie said.

"Beats me. He's been acting kind of weird lately. I'll have to talk to him to see if everything is okay." He said. Fuutie and everyone else nodded. They might hate Xiu because of Xiu's behavior and constant like to anger them, but that didn't mean they hated Wen. If anything, Wen can be so sweet. 

Yelan walked in and put a tape on the table. "Tomoyo, I'm sure you'll enjoy this and want a copy of your won."

"What is it, Mrs. Li?" She asked, and everyone else turned around her.

"Just watch it and you'll see." Yelan smiled and left. Everyone looked at it and put it on to see what it is. WWN news came on and everyone stared at the TV, shocked to see Sakura and Syaoran on it. Their eyes were glued to the TV as they continued to watch.

*.::.* Sakura and Syaoran's room *.::.*

Syaoran hugged Sakura to him, as he laid down next to her, exhausted like her.

"That was amazing, Syaoran." Sakura moaned. 

'Yeah. Nothing can be better than this.' Syaoran thought.

"I agree. Nothing can be better than this." Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her confused.

"Did I say that out loud?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked at him puzzled. "Never mind."

'Mmmm, this is so niceeee.' Sakura thought.

"Yeah, it is nice." Syaoran said.

"Hoeee?? But I didn't say that out loud!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran looked at Sakura for a few seconds, and came to a conclusion.

Sakura looked at Syaoran intently. Her eyes widened when she heard him say, 'Can you hear me?' without his lips moving. "Yes," she answered, "I can. But…how???"

Syaoran smiled. "I'm not sure. Maybe because of what just happened between us?"

"Should we let the others know of this later?"

"No. Let's keep it a secret between us."

Sakura smiled. 'Alright. This will be fun. Well, I'm definitely exhausted. I love you, Syaoran. And thanks for teaching me more fighting stuff earlier today!' Sakura said in her head.

  
Syaoran laughed. 'This will definitely be fun.' "I love you, too. And you're welcome." With that said, both fell asleep peacefully in each others arm and happy with their new found discovery.

*.::.* Xiu *.::.* 

'Soon, Sakura. Very, very soon. You'll be the perfect bait. Syaoran, you better watch out and be careful with your cherry blossom.' Xiu thought. He looked down at the grave of his father and spat at it. 'That's for always making me do the things YOU wanted me to do. I might be getting some of the revenge on Syaoran for you, but it's also for me. I wanted to be leader, too. It's your fault I'm not the future leader. You were too weak!'

*.::.* Japan, with Touya *.::.:

He opened the television after talking to his father and finding out that Sakura had gone to China with the stupid brat and Tomoyo and Eriol. He turned on the TV and went to the news channel again. He immediately stopped when he saw a picture of Sakura and Syaoran on the news channel KISSING!

"What the…?" Touya started.

"As you have seen for hours already, the news is still being talked around all around the world. Today, we had showed you over and over again. The engagement between Syaoran and Sakura is still amazingly exciting and surprising news. So, Xiao Lang is now engaged to Kinomoto, Sakura, a beautiful, young and charming lady at the age of only seventeen. We have found much information about this girl that we will talk about shortly. Here is the video that we have been trying to get from WWN. This was live when it happened. We will put it in for you to watch now." 

For the next 45 minutes, Touya watched the whole thing. At the end, he was staring at the TV with his mouth wide open. Then, he suddenly got a very furious look on his face.

"WHAT?! I'LL KILL HIM!!"

__

To Be Continued…

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading everyone. Now, I want you to let me know what you think in your **REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**

Here is a **thanks **to all those who **reviewed **my LAST CHAPTER:

****

Khmerboi91

AsIaNbAkA

anjuliet

little monkey

DiNji 

Eve

Catrina4

MoshiMoshiQueen

Inferna

Animationangel1

Ayel-Kun

freaky girl

Angel

Nari Dragon-girl

Kura-chan

li lover

SakuraandLiforever

crazy azn angel 

Kitty-chan4 

RuRuandPuddingGurl

SaKuRa Kinomoto-Li1 

Mei-Chan3 

msos

Yue's Lady 

EcuaGirl

SulliMike23 

starrGurl 

Starsakura 

****

THANKS AGAIN TO ALL THE PEOPLE METIONED ABOVE!!!

People who reviewed chapter two instead of chapter 15, I have a question, WHY? LOL sorry but I just want to know why?? Well, thanks for reviewing anyway, though I think you got the wrong chapter!!

****

PuNkRoCkBuNnY182 

Catrina4

Until next time,

DaShyGurl


	15. The Ulrich Necklace

Hey everyone! I'm so, so, so sorry for the late update! I was just so busy. Please don't be mad. There are so many more authors out there who update their fic like once a month, even longer! I try to update every 1-3 weeks. And don't say MY chapters are short. They are LONG. Some authors have like what? 300-400 words in each chapter while I have like more than 2000-500 words…big difference? Oh yeah! I'll let you know how many words there are in this chapter. And I'll ONLY count from the beginning of the fic to the end. I won't count the words in the Preview of the last chapter or this LONG author's note or the names one the bottom of those who reviewed my last fic or anything like that.

Now that I am back with another chapter of "My Sakura," I really hope that you will enjoy this chapter very, very much. Do NOT forget to **Read** and **Review**! Thank you to all those who reviewed my last chapter. Your names will be mentioned at the end of this chapter all the way at the bottom.

As for saying you're too busy to review but you have enough time to read my fic…okay whatever. I'm like literally reading and reviewing 40 different fics (no joke), being busy with school work, homework, exams that are coming up, studying for tests and quizzes, and, oh yeah…I have a life as well where I do something other than all that you just read and read fics and work on mine. I need time to relax, hang with my friends, chill and watch TV or go to the movies, have fun, eat…you know, normal human stuff. So if you think you're busy, then I know I'm way more than busy. 

I really **appreciate **your patience and how none of you pressured and e-mailed me telling me to update already. Thank you so much for that. 

Now, on with the chapter! And thank you so much everyone! You've all been great and wonderful reviewers!

*.::.*Preview of Last Chapter*.::.*

*.::.* Japan, with Touya *.::.:

He opened the television after talking to his father and finding out that Sakura had gone to China with the stupid brat and Tomoyo and Eriol. He turned on the TV and went to the news channel again. He immediately stopped when he saw a picture of Sakura and Syaoran on the news channel KISSING!

"What the…?" Touya started.

"As you have seen for hours already, the news is still being talked around all around the world. Today, we had showed you over and over again. The engagement between Syaoran and Sakura is still amazingly exciting and surprising news. So, Xiao Lang is now engaged to Kinomoto, Sakura, a beautiful, young and charming lady at the age of only seventeen. We have found much information about this girl that we will talk about shortly. Here is the video that we have been trying to get from WWN. This was live when it happened. We will put it in for you to watch now." 

For the next 45 minutes, Touya watched the whole thing. At the end, he was staring at the TV with his mouth wide open. Then, he suddenly got a very furious look on his face.

"WHAT?! I'LL KILL HIM!!"

*.::.*End Of Preview*.::.*

~Now on with the story~

Disclaimer: I don't won CC/CCS or any of it's characters.

****

My Sakura

__

By DaShyGurl

Chapter Fourteen:

****

*~*The Ulrich Necklace*~*

*.::.* Sakura's Point of View *.::.*

It's been a while since the discovery Syaoran and I made of hearing each other's thoughts. A few months, about five and a half. No one still knew of course, and we always had fun speaking with each, even when Syaoran was in one of his clan meetings with the elders or when we were simply not together. We figured out why we can speak telepathically, though. He and I had gone to his ENORMOUS library and checked out a few books. Turns out that us…you know…*blushes*…*cough* making love *cough* had made us become almost like one, uniting ourselves and expressing just how much we really love each other. The book said it happens if two people are destined to each other and prove it by showing just how much they love each other. Oh, are you thinking how five and a half months went by since our "love making" and I haven't gotten pregnant. Well, I don't blame you for being curious. After all, it's not like Syaoran to just walk around with protection with him "just in case." Naw, we had to use the create card. And that was and still is the most amazing and voluptuous time of my life.

We've learned how to have the other not hear what we are thinking all the time, which comes in handy when you want to have some private and personal thoughts. It's kind of like this: Through magic, though talking telepathically doesn't drain any powers from us what-so-ever, we just visualize this luminous door shut when we don't want the other to hear what we are thinking or what the other is thinking. In contrast, when we do want to talk to the other telepathically, we visualize the luminous door open up and the other person just gets this feeling instantly that someone is trying to talk to them telepathically and all that person has to do is envision the door open up and then you'll instantly be able to talk to the other. Understand? I hope so. 

Furthermore, Syaoran has been so amazing and incredible. We've already been doing great in all of our classes. Did you forget already that my main reason of coming here was for college? Ha, I hope not. But anyway, all my classes have been wonderful. And in all my classes, Syaoran is in it. However, since I AM engaged to the future leader of this clan, the Clan wants me to take the more advanced classes since it's required. Boy, am I glad that Syaoran is such an expert in the really advanced types of math. I don't know how I'd pass the class without his help! He is such a great teacher!

In addition, Syaoran is also great teacher other than in the advanced math. Since we both have martial arts classes (which actually includes all lot more than just martial arts. There are also self-defense, combat techniques, special forces fighting techniques, fighting moves, sparring, Judo, Kung Fu, Tai Chi and so much more!), he now gets to helped me a great deal more during class and when class is over. He and I had increased our versatility. 

Syaoran has told me some more about his father and how much he had admired and looked up to his father. Hs father's name was Xiong. Li, Xiong. He still doesn't know what exactly happened to his father or why he had disappeared and I can tell that he wants to know badly but is too afraid to ask his mother.

You might be thing of what I'm doing right now. Well, I'm heading to the library where I know that Mrs. Li is sitting, reading a book.

*.::.* Regular Point of View *.::.* 

"Hi, Mrs. Li." Sakura asked softly as she entered in and sat in a chair next to Yelan. The huge and spotlessly clean library had many elegant-looking furniture sit on and tables. There were magnificent chandeliers and the windows were open to let in fresh air. It looked somewhat ancient, yet elegant at the same time.

"Sakura, dear. How many times must I tell you to call me Yelan?"

Sakura smiled. "Alright. Umm…I was wondering if you could answer a question that I've been wanting to know, and that I know that Syaoran has been wanting to know for a very long time." She asked a little apprehensively. Yelan nodded, setting down the book she was reading and urging the young female to continue and ask away. Sakura hesitated at first, thinking over if it was the right thing to do in the moment. 'Of course it is. Syaoran wants to know. I can see it in his eyes. I believe it's been long enough.' Sakura took a deep breath and then slowly let it out. "How come you've told no one of what happened to Xiong Li?" 

Yelan's eyes immediately turned cold as she spoke with an icy voice, "And just what makes you think you have any right to ask such a personal question, much less one that doesn't concern you."

Yet, even with the tone of voice that Yelan spoke with, Sakura got a determination in her eyes. A spark in her eyes showed that she was not to give up until she knew that Yelan would finally tell Syaoran. It's about time to do so. Syaoran has every right to know of his own father. 

"He might not be my father. It might not be my business. I might have no right to ask such a question and receive an answer. But I know Syaoran does. Do you not know how it makes him feel? Do you not know how much it's tearing him up inside? Syaoran told me so much about his father, at least as much as he can remember. He told me how much he loved him, admired him, looked up to him and respected him. You have no idea how it tears me up when I see that sad and wistful look in his eyes when he would speak of him to me. He so badly wants to know of his father, the only male role model in his life, other than Wei and my own father. He wants to know more of his father and why he disappeared…" before Sakura continued, Yelan interrupted.

"If he wants to know of his father he could have waited until I told him to. No one told him to ask you to come to me and ask me of Xiong!" 

"Don't you think he did?" Sakura shouted and became furious, but calmed herself quickly and in a soft and gentle voice, she said, "How can he ask you when he is afraid? Don't you know? He told me how upset you got when he asked you and he never wanted to upset you again. He just wanted to please you and make you happy! For heaven's sake! He's eighteen and I think he has every right to know about his father." Sakura exclaimed with such emotion.

"Syaoran doesn't know I'm talking to you about this subject. I am not asking you to tell ME what happened to your husband. I'm asking you to do Syaoran the favor of telling him of his father. He has every right to know." Sakura inhaled deeply, and then exhaled slowly. "Just think about it, please. It would really make Syaoran happy to finally know more of his father. I don't know what happened and why it makes you upset, but I know that deep in you, you know Syaoran has every right to now. You know very well that whatever it is that happened to your husband, it's been kept away from Syaoran long enough."

Yelan stared at Sakura, her face portraying no emotions. But inside, it hurt her deeply. Sakura got up and bowed respectfully to Yelan. 

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. I just couldn't take it seeing Syaoran so heartbroken. If you'll excuse me now, I'll be leaving." said Sakura. She walked to the door and walked out. However, just before she closed the door completely, she looked back one more time at Yelan and saw a flash of sadness in her eyes, yet it disappeared as fast is it appeared. Yelan looked back at her as well, the cold look in her eyes cold. But Sakura's mirrored that of sadness. "Just think about it, please. He deserves to know." Sakura closed the door and left Yelan all by herself in the library.

Yelan let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. As much as she hated to admit it, the Cherry Blossom was right. A lone tear came out of her eyes, but she wiped it away quickly. She got up, heading to the door Sakura had left just a while ago. She knew what the right thing to do was. It was true: She had kept it from Syaoran long enough. He had every right to be told the truth. 

*.::.* Syaoran and Sakura *.::.*

"Syaoran? Oh hey! What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she saw him sitting on one of the many chairs next to the table in the garden. Of course they had tables with chairs. Who wouldn't want to sit out in a beautiful garden as this?

Syaoran looked at her. He wasn't surprised to see her there, even though she hid her aura. He was trained to know and focus on his surroundings all the time. He usually can tell when someone is coming. But not always. Hey, no one could do that without feeling for the aura. No one is perfect, either. "Nothing. Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. You hid your aura…" Syaoran asked curiously.

Sakura gave him a small smile as she said, "Ohh…eheheheh…nothing really. I just hide my aura because Eriol said it was usually safer. Plus, I couldn't just let anyone know how strong I am through my aura."

Syaoran smirked. "Yeah, the Elders actually think they know how powerful you are. You remember when you let them feel your aura in the limo when we first came?"

Sakura giggled at this. "Yeah. But I hadn't let it all out. Only you know my real amount of power."

"Yeah. Now tell me where you really have been. You have always been a terrible liar you know." Said Syaoran. Sakura sighed. 

  
"I went to see your mother." Syaoran nodded and told her to continue knowing she wasn't finished. "Well, you know how you always wanted to know about your father?" Sakura looked at Syaoran, who looked away.

*.::.* Yelan *.::.*

She walked into the garden where she sensed Syaoran's aura was. Hers was hidden, like always. Like they say, better safe then sorry. She stopped as she heard Sakura's voice and the conversation they were having and listened intently.

"I went to see your mother." She heard her say. She looked at the two from the door, both hadn't noticed she was there, too busy with their own thoughts. "Well, you know how you always wanted to know about your father?" Sakura continued. She noticed when Syaoran looked away.

"Sakura you shouldn't have. I told you how much it upset my mother when I asked her when I was younger. And I told you that I didn't want her to be upset again."

"But you want to know don't you?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded.

"Of course I do…"

"Then you should ask her again. Syaoran it's not fair for it be kept away from you. You have every right to know! He's your father." Sakura said determined. Syaoran smiled a real smile at her.

"I know, Sakura, I know. I'll ask her. I've been planning to ask her. I just didn't know how…or when the right time would be…"

Sakura gave Syaoran an encouraging smile. She walked to him and kneeled on the floor as she leaned in and gave him a warm, tight hug. Syaoran accepted gratefully, hugging her back as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Thanks, Sakura. You've been great. Thank you for being here for me the whole time…" His voice was so gentle and you could hear a hit of sadness of you listened to his voice really carefully. Both were lost in their own thoughts with the other's arm around them, the feeling of security and protection warming each other's hart.

Both were oblivious to the figure that walked to them. None notice until the sound of someone clearing their throat had brought the two back to reality as they turned their head in the direction of the voice to find that it was none other than Yelan herself.

*.::.* Regular Point of View *.::.*

"Mother!" Syaoran quickly stood up, as did Sakura. "When did you get here? I didn't notice…" before Syaoran can continue, his mother interrupted him.

"I've been here long enough." Yelan took a deep breath as she walked to an empty chair and sat down. She motioned for the two to do they same, and they did. "Sakura is right. I think it's time for you to know of what happened to your father."

Syaoran looked at her wide-eyed as his heart started to beat faster. Yelan took a quick glance at Sakura and in her eyes, she saw encouragement to continue. 'Brave girl. She's one of a kind alright. And so pure at heart.' Yelan thought.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk about this." Sakura said, getting up. But before she could get up fully, Syaoran had grabbed her hands and sat her back down shaking his head.

"No, Stay. Please." He said, not letting go of her hands. She looked back at Yelan, who seemed to not mind. She sighed and gave Syaoran's hand a slight squeeze, which seemed to bring a small smile to his lips as he looked at her, then back at his own mother.

"You see," Yelan began, "you're father was very clever. He was always serious-minded and had a sense of responsibility. Home and family meant a great deal to your father and it was only natural that he had desired and vowed to always keep security in this house, to make sure it's always safe and peaceful. He always set out to accomplish what he wanted and did the very best to complete in accordance with what he considered to be right. He never made a move or did anything that could ever endanger his own family or friends, especially family.

"Yet, even though he tried to keep you, your sisters, cousins, the clan and I safe, something happened about a month after the challenge between your father, Xiong, and Xiu's father. Something that he knew would put us in danger and because of that, he wanted to make sure we are safe, no matter what.

"The Wang Clan, our rival for so long, as you already know Syaoran, had always despised us for being the most powerful and strong Clan in China. It was a few weeks before your father disappeared that the leader of that Clan came to visit him. Turns out they got their hands on a very special necklace. The Ulrich necklace. Ulrich came from the German and French language, meaning 'Prosperity and Power.' The necklace was very powerful."

Yelan took another deep breath and then let it out slowly. She looked at Syaoran face to see what expression he had, yet it was emotionless. She had to smile secretly, knowing he learned it from his father. But in his eyes, she could see curiosity and apprehension. That Sakura girl had definitely done a good job in taming him. She turned him from the boy that used to act cold and like nothing mattered but the duties of the clan, to a mature, young man who knew strength, love, compassion and many other wonderful traits.

Sakura was curious as well to know how this was all going to relate to what had happened to his father as well. Yelan continued with her story once again as she saw that the two wanted to say nothing but listen to her story.

"When the Wang clan leader came, he was wearing the necklace under his shirt. All he had to do when Xiong and I faced him was take the necklace from under his shirt and leave it hanging out of his neck visibly. Xiong and I were shocked. We knew of the necklace of course. All somebody had to do was have it in their hand and say what they wanted and it would come true. I know for a fact that Wang wanted to kill us all, but you see, the necklace had its rules. You can wish for anything except for: One, to kill anyone or anything, including humans and animals and any living thing, basically. Two, being powerful enough to rule the entire world. And three, to wish for someone or something to kill another person. 

"But Wang had a plan. Instead, he threatened Xiong of putting his own family in danger. Your father was ready to do anything to keep us out of danger, no doubt. So Wang gave him a deal. Either Xiong would agree to leave, to disappear without anyone knowing and never coming back, or he would put a curse on our clan for bad luck to always happen. Wang had really believed that if Xiong were to be gone, our clan would no longer be powerful. He thought that me being a female, would certainly have the clan go downhill. Be out of power. Xiong agreed, as much as I tried to dissuade him of what he wanted to do, I couldn't. 

"Wang had used the necklace to wish Xiong to be gone. But, since the necklace allowed no killing, it sent him simply elsewhere. Where? No one knows. But Wang had the intention of him being dead when he wished for him to be gone, and because of that, the necklace suddenly disappeared. No one knew what happened to it, and no still does. Xiong was gone…" Yelan shut her eyes in attempt to not let the tears out. Her voice was full of emotion and on the verge of cracking. She opened her eyes and the tears fell when she felt a hand take hers and squeeze it. I was Syaoran's. He was kneeling down on the ground next to her, gently squeezing her hand. His eyes were full of sadness and grief. Sakura's portrayed the same.

"Mother, please." Syaoran said. "I don't want to see you so sad." He gently wiped her tears with his thumb, and much to his surprise, she hugged him. She hadn't done so in a long while and the feeling comforted him.

After a little, they let go. "I'm sorry." Syaoran said. "I didn't mean for you to cry."

"No, no. I'm glad I finally let you know. It certainly lifted a great deal of weight of my chest and shoulders. And thank you Sakura, for the encouragement you gave me to speak. You're certainly one strong-willed, determined and caring person. Do you always think of others before yourself?" Yelan asked, just wanting to know. Her attention went to Syaoran he laughed as Sakura blushed slightly from the compliment.

"She's *always* like that mother. And stubborn, too."

"Hey! Your just as stubborn!" Sakura replied, blushing slightly more. 

Yelan smiled at the two. "Mother, if Wang did what he did, why is he still in power? Why was he not punished?" 

Yelan sighed. "No one really knew what had happened except for him, your father and I. There was no proof what-so-ever to show what he did. People, of course, questioned about your father. But no one dared to ask after a while. My answer was always the same. That he was simply doing his job of protecting his family and that I would not mention his where-abouts, not that I really knew. And of course, since they kept asking, it angered me. They had no idea how if felt for me to have lost someone that I've loved. And when they would ask me of his where-abouts, I would remember everything and get heartbroken again. That's why I was so harsh on you when you asked me years ago. I'm so sorry, son. I would have tried to do something about Wang. Unfortunately, there isn't much I can do. I can't just attack and say it's because he caused Xiong's disappearance. No one would believe me since there is no proof."

There was a minute of silence before someone spoke up. "You must miss him a lot. This is so unfair to you. You and your family." Sakura said sadly. Yelan only nodded her head.

"Of course I miss him. But I won't give up on him. I know he's still alive. The necklace could not have killed him and he was always so strong, physically powerful. I tried finding him of course. But it was difficult. No book would say where it would take him in a situation as this. The only way was to find the necklace and wish him back. But the necklace disappeared. You can't feel around for the necklace. It's not like it has an aura that you can try to find and feel. It's like loosing your car keys in a huge festival. You want to find it, you have to look for it, even if the chances of finding it are slim."

Sakura bit her bottom lip, thinking intently. "Sakura, you okay?" Syaoran asked. She didn't answer. "Sakura?" Sakura looked up.

"I've been having some dreams for the past week…" She said. Yelan and Syaoran paid full attention to her.

"Dreams? You mean like the prophetic ones you used to have during our card capturing days?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded. "How come you never told me?"

"I was confused at first. I didn't fully understand. I didn't want to say anything until I understood a little more."

"What was your dream about?" Yelan asked.

Sakura looked at the two. "A necklace…" Yelan and Syaoran eyes widened immediately. "A diamond shaped, silver necklace with what looked like a small red cloud right in the middle. It would shine bright and within the red cloud…"

" a small hole would appear and close again." Yelan finished.

  
"Yeah." Sakura replied. 

"What does your dream suppose to mean though?" Syaoran asked.

  
"A hole would appear when it was used and then close to indicate what it's suppose to have done is done. Did it show where the necklace was?" Yelan asked. Her heart had long ago started to beat fast. Syaoran's heart rate was increasing as well. 

"Well, in my dreams, it was always in a room with a picture of Xiu and who I'm guessing is his father. The picture suddenly disappears and there is what looks like a safe in the middle of the war. Then I see a flash of the Lock Card and the safe door opens and….well…the necklace is in there….and then the dream ends…corny I know…"

Yelan and Syaoran suddenly got up and launched at Sakura, both hugging her tightly.

"HOOEEE!!!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised by their actions.

"Sakura do you know what that means? That means we might be able to bring my father back! And now we can actually have a good reason to get rid of that stupid of a bastard, Xiu. Come on, we are going in his room right now." Syaoran took a glance at his wristwatch and said, "It's 7:03 and Xiu will be home soon. I want to see the look on his face when he sees what we've discovered."

"Yes of course. But first, let's inform Wei to get ready our men to capture Xiu once he gets here so that we can have a 'talk.' Let's go right now." Yelan, as well as Syaoran and Sakura, couldn't feel any happier at the moment.

(a/n: I know, I know, I know. Kind of stupid and corny how this is turning out to be…but oh well! It's the way I thought of putting it. Just bare with me everyone!)

*.::.* Xiu's room, after having told Wei to gather up their men *.::.*

Yelan, Sakura and Syaoran did exactly what Sakura had seen in her dream. They took out the picture and put it on the floor. Sakura used the lock card to unlock the safe and once it was open, Yelan grabbed the necklace, fingering it softly and longingly.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time now. A very long time." Yelan looked at Syaoran and Sakura and the two smiled at her. Yelan smiled back at them instantly. She held the Ulrich necklace in her hand and began to make her wish. "I wish for my husband, Li Xiong, to be back here again."

The Ulrich necklace began to shine brightly. A hole was formed in the middle of the small red cloud in the small diamond shaped necklace, and as soon as it closed, a handsome and built man with dark brown eyes and messy brown hair appeared, who was also really tall.

He looked around his surroundings seeing it has changed. He took one look at his wife and hugged her…

Sakura looked at Syaoran. He stood there looking at his father for the first time in years. It was like he was frozen, the shock of seeing his father once again too overwhelming. 

Xiong smiled at his face and gave her a kiss. He slowly turned around and faced his own son. He didn't have to guess who his son was. The two looked very much alike. 

"It's great to know your back. I'll make sure to get rid of Wang…but before that, we're going to have to celebrate." Yelan said. 

"Where are Feimei, Fanren, Fuutie and Sheifa." Xiong asked. Before he knew it, the four came barging in the door with other members of Elders. Behind them were many other men, two of whom were holding an unconscious Xiu. The only other ones who knew of what had happened to Xiong were of course, the Elders. After hearing what Wei had told them, they made sure to capture Xiu. They had to knock him unconscious to stop him from running away.

"WHERE IS HE?" Feimei asked.

"I FELT DADDY'S AURA!!!" Fanren said.

"DADDY!" All four exclaimed and ran to him, all hugging him and crying.

"Can't even give your own father a hug, son?" Xiong said, after hugging all four teary-eyed women. Xiong walked up to Syaoran and gave him a hug, which Syaoran returned immediately.

Sakura stood there looking at the movie-like sad family reunion. "This is just like a sad family reunion, wahhhh!" Sakura cried, tears coming out of hers eyes. "It's even sadder than what a movie would be!"

Xiong looked at her, confusion written in his eyes. Syaoran and all five women sweat-dropped at her.

"Who is she?" Xiong asked. He turned to look at Yelan. "You didn't….re-marry, did you?" 

Yelan blushed and angrily said, "Of course not! Don't you think that!" 

"Dad, this is Sakura Kinomoto. My fiancée aaand the one who found the Ulrich necklace." Syaoran said, blushing slightly.

__

To Be Continued…

Let's see, not including ANY words from the author's notes, preview of last chapter, names from anyone who reviewed my last chapter (which I will add shortly), there are 4,552 words in the chapter!

Well, now I'd like to say mention the names of all those who reviewed my last chapter! THANKS TO ALL! You're reviews are MUCH appreciated! Thank you all once again.

If I forgot your name, then I'm SO SO SORRY! If you didn't review before December 6th, then that's probably why your name isn't on here. I just finished typing this chapter today, which is 12-6-03, and I'm about to post it on FFN once I put all the names on here.

THANK YOU (no particular order):

EcuaGirl

MoshiMoshiQueen 

Piccoleia Star 

Animationangel1

Jenn

StarrGurl

SulliMike23

lil-demon-nightmare 

Ayel-kun 

Sango

rainingstars 

Anime Crew 

han-t

neofilly 

Kitty-chan4 

no one in particular

darkknight

nicole

Silver Moon Megami 

Starsakura 

Chibi Menchi 

Kura-chan 

anjuliet 

Yue's Lady 

SyaoranzCherryBlossom

msos

AnimeObsessionFantasy 

maixwolfblossom

ChiChi-san 

PuNkRoCkBuNnY182 

DiNji

Jaganshi-Summoner 

SakuraandLiforever

LisSakura

Sen

SaKuRa Kinomoto-Li1

Erica

Wolf Blossom

Khmerboi919

.........()

Nari Dragon-girl 

DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!!

Until next time, 

DaShyGurl

REVIEW!

|

| 

|

|

\/


	16. Do Not Underestimate Me

*.::.*Preview of Last Chapter*.::.*

"Where are Feimei, Fanren, Fuutie and Sheifa?" Xiong asked. Before he knew it, the four came barging in the door with other members of Elders. Behind them were many other men, two of whom were holding an unconscious Xiu. The only other ones who knew of what had happened to Xiong were of course, the Elders. After hearing what Wei had told them, they made sure to capture Xiu. They had to knock him unconscious to stop him from running away.

"WHERE IS HE?" Feimei asked.

"I FELT DADDY'S AURA!!!" Fanren said.

"DADDY!" All four exclaimed and ran to him, all hugging him and crying.

"Can't even give your own father a hug, son?" Xiong said, after hugging all four teary-eyed women. Xiong walked up to Syaoran and gave him a hug, which Syaoran returned immediately.

Sakura stood there looking at the movie-like sad family reunion. "This is just like a sad family reunion, wahhhh!" Sakura cried, tears coming out of hers eyes. "It's even sadder than what a movie would be!"

Xiong looked at her, confusion written in his eyes. Syaoran and all five women sweat-dropped at her.

"Who is she?" Xiong asked. He turned to look at Yelan. "You didn't…remarry, did you?" 

Yelan blushed and angrily said, "Of course not! Don't you think that!" 

"Dad, this is Sakura Kinomoto. My fiancée aaand the one who found the Ulrich necklace." Syaoran said, blushing slightly.

*.::.*End Of Preview*.::.*

~Now on with the story~

Disclaimer: I don't won CC/CCS or any of it's characters.

****

My Sakura

__

By DaShyGurl

Chapter Fifteen:

****

*~*Do Not Underestimate Me*~*

As the Elders, and the Li family (including Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo and Meilin) and Wen sat around the huge table in the meeting room, Xiong began explaining what had happened for the 15 years he had been gone. Wen had stayed quite the entire time. Eriol and Tomoyo had been on a date during the time Xiong came back and all and were both informed of everything immediately. Meilin was called up and was informed as well.

"Well, for the past 15 years, I've been somewhere else. Since Wang had wished me gone, not dead or be wiped off the face of the earth, but just simply gone, the necklace took me back in time. It fulfilled the wish. I was gone, gone from this century to another."

Everyone gasped at this revelation. Who would have known?

Xiong continued with his story, "I was taken back to 1850. Had miss Sakura not found the necklace and you," he looked at his wife, "not wished me back, I'd still be there. The year being 1865. But as you can see, I still aged, lived. All that happened was that I was taken back in time. I was accepted as a traveler back then and had stayed over two elderly people's home, who might I add were quite generous.

"It was weird though. When I arrived, I had clothes that were the same as theirs. It was as if I lived there all my life and knew they clothes style. But when I was wished back here, I am wearing exactly what I was wearing before I had been wished gone. But, till now, it's a mystery to me as to why the necklace disappeared."

"I see." Said one Elder. "Well, I guess we need to ask Xiu now. We will have to give him the Yebo drink like we gave Wen to see what he knows." When one drinks the Yebo drink, they can do nothing but answer each question truthfully. It's a magical drink that has you say nothing but the truth and obey and do what you are told to do. Wen was given one, which he drank without caring, having nothing to fear knowing that he had known none of this.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

In walked a trusted guard. "Mr. Zheng has woken up."

"Ahh," Said another Elder, "Bring Zheng, Xiu here." 

"Yes, Elder." A few minutes passed and then the guards walked in holding Xiu. There were two other guards behind the two who were holding Xiu and two more in front. Xiu seemed to be struggling to be free. He glared at all of them when he was forced in a chair. They quickly tied him up with a binding spell and forced the Yebo drink down his throat. Immediately, Xiu started to groan as the cold and disgustingly tasting liquid went down his throat. His eyes closed momentarily and then opened up again. He looked straight forward, as if looking through everything. 

To make sure the drink worked properly, they undid the binding spell and told Xiu to stand. Just like that, Xiu stood. 

"Stand on one foot and hop around three times." Syaoran said, amused. Xiu obeyed as Wen scowled at him. A few had amused looks on their faces. The four Li sisters giggled.

"He's still my brother and until it's proven he did something he shouldn't have done than I suggest you stop having your fun."

"Fine, fine, fine. Just one last thing. If he does this then I know the drink is working properly." Everyone looked at him, waiting to see what he'll tell Xiu to do. "Do the chicken dance while singing Barney song 'I Love You.'" Everyone gasped. Everyone knew that, for some strange reason, Xiu was afraid of chickens and would get angry when he'd do the chicken dance. Almost all of those present laughed as Xiu did as he was told, even Wen couldn't help it for Xiu looked funny doing it.

"OK, OK! You can stop now!" Syaoran barely got out through laughing.

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed, laughing as well. "That's not very nice. Funny, but not so nice."

"Great job, my cute little descended." Eriol said, which earned him a scowl and a glare from Syaoran. "That was hilarious."  
  
"Yup!" Exclaimed Tomoyo, cracking up. Meilin was on the floor holding her stomach.

  
"Good one, son. But seriously, let's get down to business." Said Xiong, getting serious again. "Alright Xiu, sit down." Xiu did as he was told.

"Now, Xiu." Syaoran began asking the question everyone was dying to know. "How did you get your hands on the Ulrich necklace and why did you not tell anyone else that you had it?"

"I got the Ulrich necklace with ease. All I had to do was use a simple transporting trick to move it from Wang's hands to mine. No one would have known. After all, the Ulrich necklace can't be traced having no aura or anything to feel for. Hiding my magic and using it at the same time so no one would sense that I took it was hard, but I managed. I did not tell anyone. Why should I when Xiong deserved what he got." Xiong answered. Wen stared at his brother with disbelief. Everyone else in the room was shocked. "Plus, why should Syaoran keep his father when mine was taken away. If I let anyone know of the necklace, then I know that they'll wish Xiong back."

Everyone had a look of anger and fury in their eyes as they listened to Xiu's speech. Syaoran glared at Xiu, hatred in his eyes. So the reason he didn't get anytime with his father was because of Xiu's jealousy. 

  
"May I ask a question, if you don't mind?" Sakura asked. Some of the Elders, including Xiong, Yelan, and Syaoran nodded. "Did you have any plans in making sure that you will be the next leader? If so, what were they?"

Xiu spoke again, in that far away and monotone voice, "I was to kidnap Sakura Kinomoto at night and use her as bait to get Syaoran to come to me alone with no one else or I'd threaten to harm her. Once we are alone, I'd kill him and then Sakura, throwing the blame on my brother. I only needed time to figure out how to throw the blame on Wen. After that, I know I would have had no competition for the leadership."

Gasps and murmurs spread amongst them. Wen looked at his brother, then turned his head and looked down. Fuutie looked at him with sad eyes, taking his hands in hers and squeezing it gently as if to comfort him. He smiled slightly at her.

"And what would have you done once you would have become leader?" Yelan asked.

In a tedious voice, Xiu answered "I would make a plan to disgrace the entire Li family and have them kicked out. I'd make myself a hero by pretending to catch them myself. I was thinking of having them killed too and blaming it on Wen, but I knew it would raise some suspicions of having one person kill 7 people at once. But it made perfect sense to have Syaoran killed as if protecting Sakura, who would be thought of as being kidnapped by Wen."

After several more questionings and receiving their answers, they were done. The Yebo drink was beginning to fade and as it finally faded, Xiu's closed momentarily and then opened again. He looked around, his thoughts somewhat hazy. They cleared up as he remembered everything. He felt fear for the first time in a long time. He knew what had happened. The Yebo drink might make you obey every command and answer each question truthfully, but you are certainly aware of what was being asked and what you had answered. He had no control over what he said, spilling out the truth of everything and now he knew he was in some serious trouble. He has tied to the chair again with a binding spell to make sure he would not escape.

"You….you bitch! You ruined everything! They told me it was you who let them know where the necklace was!" Xiu screamed at Sakura. Sakura just glared back at him, having mastered the glare pretty well from Syaoran. 

"Don't raise your voice at her! I'm pretty sure you know the consequences of what you have done." Syaoran spat. Xiu glared back.

"Wen, you're not going to let them do this to your own brother are you? They're the reason father is dead!"

Wen glared at his brother, having courage to finally stand up to him. "Oh gee, brother. Sorry. I'll try to convince them to let you go so you can make another plan and thrown the blame on me. And don't use father as an excuse. What happened to him was entirely his fault. He brought it onto himself."

An Elder got up and said, "Alright, that's enough! Xiu, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"You're not doing anything to me." Said Xiu in a soft and calming voice that got everyone's heads turned to him. A glint shone in his eyes as he smiled.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" Another Elder asked.

"This!" Xiu said as he suddenly disappeared. 

"WHAT?!" An enraged elder screamed, as everyone stood up. Sakura went closer to Syaoran, taking a hold of his hand, fear in her eyes. Syaoran lightly squeezed her hands in his, looking at her with determination in his eyes.

"You see," Xiu's voice was heard, but from where no one knew, "I've been practicing how to use magic without my aura being sensed. I think I'm doing a good job of it? Don't you think? You think a stupid binding spell can keep me still? Haha! Guess again. I'll get my revenge for my father….and for me! I should have been the next leader! And I'll start my revenge with each person, one by one, starting with the Cherry Blossom."

Syaoran's eyes widened, and before anyone could do anything, Sakura disappeared with Syaoran.

"WHAT?!" Xiong roared. "Where the hell did they go? XIU ANSWER ME!"

"Where are they?" Tomoyo asked in a small voice. "What happened?"

"Aunty? Where did they go?" Meilin asked, worried and scared for her cousin and one of her dearest, closest and best friend.

Yelan spoke up, "Don't worry, we've taught Syaoran well. I don't know how Xiu did this, but I'm confident enough to know Syaoran and Sakura will be okay. But now, Fuutie, go and tell Wei to send our private jet to get Sakura's father and brother here. Feimei and Fanren, I want you to go with Wei so you can explain to them what has happened and why they are here. You too Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin. You know them well and I think they'll need familiar faces when they hear this. Sheifa, go call them and tell them to pack and that they are being brought here and that everything will be explained to them when the jet arrives. Be sure to tell them where the jet will be staying." All four sisters, Eriol, and Tomoyo hurried up and left, all worried. 

Wu, Kuan (remember him? From the 11th chapter. He was the nice elder who wasn't power hungry and the one Syaoran trusted and like the most) called in a guard and spoke up. "I want some of our men to go in his room and check if there are any hints or clues of where he might be. Anything found that might be of use is to be brought to the library where we all will be and be sure report everything to us there. Got it?" When the guard nodded, Kuan told him to get going and the guard hastily left.

"Now," another Elder spoke up, "let's all head to the library and see what could be of use in the damn books we have."

*.::.* Sakura and Syaoran *.::.*

Sakura and Syaoran fell to the floor. They both looked up. 

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded

"Where are we?" Sakura asked, looking at her surroundings. It was dark, but not too dark. They can see each other pretty well, yet there was no moon. There was grass and many vast trees with countless leaves on them.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think we are in a place he created magically."

"What? I thought I brought her only." Sakura and Syaoran both turned to see him standing behind them. Syaoran got in front of Sakura, as if protecting her. "Don't tell me you were holding her in anyway? Damn it, I can never bring someone here without the other person their touching. No matter, I'll master that after a while." Came Xiu's voice. "Anyway, good job on guessing the place. You were always the smart one, weren't you?"

"What the hell is your problem? Have you gone mad?" Syaoran yelled. He shot daggers at Xiu glared. Sakura scowled at Xiu.

"This isn't right, Xiu. Why are you doing this? Why did you bring us here?" Sakura asked.

"Are you dense child? HE STOLE MY PLACE IN THE CLAN AND HIS FATHER IS THE REASON FOR MY FATHER'S DEATH!"

Syaoran stared fiercely at Xiu. "Well then, lets settle this." 

"Oh we'll settle it alright. But first, I have to admit. That's a great body she's got. I wouldn't mind getting some, would you?" Xiu smirked. Syaoran's eyes widened, then got a look of anger in them.

"You wish."

"And my wish is coming true." With that said, Syaoran fell to his knees, unmoving. 

"WHAT?" Sakura bent down to Syaoran's level, waving her hands in front of his eyes. But he never even blinked. "What did you do?" she screamed. 

"Oh please. It's only temporary. Just a little trance to keep him away." Xiu walked him to Sakura. She stood, courageousness shinning in her eyes. 

"Bring him back."

"Not until I have my fun with you."

  
"And what makes you think you'll be able to do anything to me? Don't underestimate me."

"Oh please! You little weakling? I'm much stronger than you!" Xiu smiled with a zealous look in his eyes. He quickly advanced on her, pinning her to the ground in front of Syaoran. "You see Syaoran there? He can't move, being in a trance, but he can see and hear everything. How about we put a show on for him? Hmmm?" Xiu brought his head down, his lips coming to hers. Before his lips reached hers, she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine (a/n: I think you guys know where…you know….where every guy *doesn't* want to be hit…down 'there.'). He quickly got off with excruciating pain, holding his….crotch area with pain visible in his eyes.

"You'll pay for that bitch."  
  
"I told you once and I'll tell you again, don't underestimate me or my powers. Windy! Bind him!" Sakura said. The card revealed itself between her fingers, glowed a light pink color and then activated. Windy rushed to Xiu quickly but before she can bind him, Xiu put up his own shield. (a/n: Umm Sakura mastered using the cards without having to transfer her key into a staff and the hit the staff on the card).

Xiu took out what looked like a black ring and transformed it into his staff. "Transport," he said, the staff glowing a dark black color as the circle spun around, "transport me behind her" he whispered so Sakura couldn't hear where he wanted to be transported. He vanished into thin air, and once behind her, he kicked her and she plummeted to the floor. He used a binding spell on her. Once he saw that she couldn't move, he turned her on her back and lay on top of her.

Sakura struggled, but no matter how hard she thought, she couldn't think of what card could help her out of this. She couldn't even move and fear suddenly dawned on her. She tried to squirm and struggle for minutes, but he nothing worked. 

"That's right, just give up Cherry Blossom." Tears came out as she started to scream to Syaoran for help telepathically, hoping he'd hear her that way since screaming out loud did nothing. She tried screaming out loud of her again, but Xiu brought his lips to hers to shut her up. 

Unexpectedly, Xiu was thrown off of her and hit a tree. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, temporarily unconscious.

Being thrown unconscious took the binding spell off of Sakura immediately. Instantly, she got up and ran into Syaoran's arms, tears cascading down her face. 

"Shh, don't cry. His stupid trance spell wasn't all too powerful to last long. I was able to fight it off. Don't worry, baby, we'll get out of here in no time. Okay?" Syaoran gently wiped the tears from her beautiful face with his thumb, as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. He hugged for a few minutes, and then kissed the top of her head. After a few more minutes, he looked at Xiu, who had begun to regain consciousness. Syaoran took out his sword and got into a fighting stance. "I want this to be quick and done with so we can be back home."  
  
"So do I, so don't argue because I'm helping you fight him." Sakura said. He looked at her, ready to say no, but the look on her face shut him up. "Please, Syaoran. Let me help. I want to fight with you, like old times. Like our card capturing days. And don't you dare try to say no again."

Syaoran hesitated for a bit, but then agreed. He smiled at her. "Why not? After all, you are the card mistress. Stronger than anyone, right?" Sakura smiled back, getting into a stance next to him. "Plus, I taught you enough fighting skills."

"You'll pay for that." Xiu's voice was heard, as he got up fully, one hand on his head and the other on his aching back. He looked at Syaoran, seeing him in a fighting stance. "A fight? No problem." Xiu took up the challenge, getting into a fight stance himself. He lunged at Syaoran, throwing the first punch. Syaoran quickly blocked and threw a front kick. Sakura swiftly went behind Xiu, going unnoticed. 

"You know that I always won when we were sparring, right?" Syaoran smirked.

"Not this time." Xiu got up and threw a powerful punch on Syaoran's jaw. Sakura threw a turning kick at Xiu.

"That's for punching my man." Sakura smiled innocently at him.

"What? Afraid you'll loose against me that you have a girl do your fights?" Said Xiu.

"No, she just wants to kick your ass as much as I do and we both want this to be quicker. That's all." Said Syaoran.

Xiu looked at the two, turning his head from one to the other, not knowing which side to go to and fight. 

"Feel like monkey in the middle?" Syaoran ridiculed. At this, Xiu made up his mind and launched at Syaoran. Syaoran quickly blocked against all kicks and punches thrown at him. The two fought for a while, Syaoran having the upper hand.

(A/N: READ ME! Okay, I'm sure I told you before that I suck at describing fighting scenes, so…let me tell you again. I suck at fighting scenes. So if this doesn't satisfy you, then sorry.)

Sakura went after him and kicked him in the knees from behind, causing him to fall. He got up and tried to hit her, but she threw a combination of kicks and punches at him, learning them from Syaoran. 

"Good job, Sakura. You're doing great, like I taught you." Syaoran said, as if they were back in the gym and he was teaching her how to fight again. Xiu was getting more furious with each passing second, feeling like a dummy back used for one who is practicing punches (a/n: you know those bags that people punch with punching gloves? Well it's just a big, hard, black bag that you use to practice your punches on. That's all). She fought him for over a half hour and started sweating a bit from all the fighting, all the while Syaoran was encouraging and telling her how good of a job she was doing, telling her she had improved a lot more and was doing a great job. 

Another 15 minutes passed.

When Xiu grew even more infuriated, he threw a magic attack. But Sakura was smarter than that and had put up her shield, sensing what he was about to do. Xiu stopped fighting her for a second, staring in amazement then anger. "How did you know what I was about to do?"

"Didn't she tell you already?" Syaoran said in a malevolently. "You shouldn't underestimate her or her powers. Now, it's my turn to have my fun with you." Said Syaoran. 

*.::.* Back in Hong Kong *.::.*

A guard came in the library, somewhat anxious.

"Anything?" An Elder asked.

"Sorry, but no…"

"Damn it!" Another elder said. "Keep looking through those books."

"It's been over two hours already! Who knows what must have happened now!" Yelan said.

"Don't be so pessimistic, dear. I'm sure everything is just fine." Yet Xiong himself sounded unsure.

"Umm, sir." The guard continued. "Miss Kinomoto's family should arrive soon. Possibly another 10 minutes."

(a/n: **The pilot they had was a trusted one with magic so they used magic to make the private jet get there much, **MUCH** faster and get back here. They had the jet specially built through magic to fly really quickly. So, in short, they can get to Japan with the magic airplane in an hour and nearly 10 minutes. When they got there of course, I mean Wei-san and Syaoran's sister, they got in the jet and now they are flying back here. So it'll take another hour and nearly 10 minutes.)**

"Good. Be sure to bring them straight here when they arrive." Xiong said.

*.::.* Touya and Fujitaka and the rest *.::.*

Everyone in the jet was silent. Touya and Fujitaka sat on the airplane. Fujitaka had a look of distress and trepidation in his eyes. He was worried sick for his only daughter, and throughout the entire time, he hoped that she would be alright.

Touya sat on the seat full of anger of not being there for her and at the stupid brat who said he'd keep her protected and then end up having her in more danger than he thought. At the same time, he felt apprehension and distraught. He was scared, petrified for his only sister that he had vowed to protect, promised his mother to look after her. Throughout the ride, he was tense and somewhat jumpy. 

Grief shone in both men's eyes. Touya looked at Syaoran's sister, who had explained everything on them.   
  
"Exactly how did you say we will get there early?" He asked again.

"It's somewhat difficult to explain. It's really some complicated magic work that has this jet of ours, built magically of course, to fly really fast. It's how we got to Japan in in an hour and about ten minutes. If we brought you through a regular airplane, it would take 4 and a half hours to come to Japan and another 4 and a half to get back, so as you can see, that's too long. We use this jet in case of an emergency, and in this case, it's a major emergency. So, we should arrive in Hong Kong in another ohhhh I'd say 8 minutes."

Touya nodded and Fujitaka, who had listened, turned to look outside the window. Meilin, who was currently sitting next to Touya, took his hands in hers and whispered, "I know you're mad at Syaoran. But remember, Xiu planned to take Sakura alone and at least now that Syaoran is with her, he can protect her. Knowing my cousin, I know he'd do anything for her."

"If you are done defending your stupid cousin then please…" Touya was saying but was cut by Meilin.

"I'm not trying to defend my cousin. I'm just making sure you don't blame the entire thing on him and kill him as soon as he gets back." Meilin said softly. Touya snorted and looked away. "I'm really sorry that you're going through this. I know how you feel." Touya was about to make a retort but ended up slightly nodding after seeing the solemn look in her eyes. He sighed and looked down at his hands and realized she was still holding them. He blushed slightly but shook of the weird feeling as he took his hands out of hers.

*.::.* Syaoran and Sakura *.::.*

Sakura backed off to the side, but watching intently incase she was needed. Xiu and Syaoran fought each other, throwing different combinations of punches and kicks and using their magic every now and then. After what seemed like forever, their clothes were somewhat ripped, bruises appearing in some places. Xiu looked real bad though, with blood dripping from his lips and having more cuts and bruises. Both fought each other, Syaoran blocking and the other fighting, then switching places with Xiu blocking and Syaoran fighting. Sakura watched intently, making sure she goes and helps Syaoran if he needs it. Nevertheless, he seemed to be doing pretty well, and he only just started sweating. He had already been fighting for at least an hour, that she knew. After another ten minutes, with a final sidekick from Syaoran, Xiu fell to the ground, breathing heavily. 

"Are you ready to take us back home now?" Syaoran said icily, breathing heavily after the long fight as well. Sakura was at his side, concern in her eyes.

Xiu just laughed. "Over my dead body."

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you. Knowing this is a place you created, then with you dead, it will disappear and we would be back home with this place being once again nonexistent. I know this will happen. We learned it already." (a/n: You know, school…well tutoring anyway. They learned what you learn at a regular school AND magical related stuff, okay? Good.)

Sakura's eyes widened. She knew that what Xiu had done was unjust and that he shouldn't be punished, but killing someone is just as unjust. "Syaoran, no! You know how I feel about that. You can't kill someone for doing the wrong thing. They should be punished for it. Isn't there another way?" Sakura asked, with hope in her voice.

Syaoran shook his head. "Sakura he isn't giving us another choice." He looked at Xiu and glared at him, who was still on the ground, too exhausted to get up. Xiu tried to get up, despite how tired he was. But Sakura used windy to bind him in place. "Let me take care of him. You just close your eyes and"

Sakura cut him off, "But there has to be another way."

  
"Yes and that other way is to convince him to bring us back which you know will never happen…" Syaoran looked at Sakura in the eye and sighed. "Sakura please, try to understand…"

Sakura nodded, lowering her head. Syaoran put two fingers on her chin and lifted them up. He gave her a quick soft kiss.

"Isn't that just a touching moment?" Xiu said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, still struggling to get out of Windy's grip. 

Syaoran looked at Xiu, then back at Sakura, who quickly turned around, her back facing Xiu.

"You can't be serious. You can't just kill me!"

"Then take us back home." Syaoran replied.

"Fine, I will." Xiu answered back. Sakura turned around falteringly.

"How do we know you're not lying; not tricking us into letting you go so you can try something." Sakura said.

"Damn it let me go!" Xiu yelled, struggling even more, fear finally seeping into his mind. "Please, just let me go…" he begged.

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "He can't be trusted, Sakura. You know he can't."

"Please," Xiu begged again.

"Hold on, just let me think for a second." Sakura said. "How long have we been here?" She asked, out of curiosity. 

Syaoran looked at his wristwatch, "Over two hours I'd say." Sakura looked at Xiu. 

"Sleep, put Xiu to sleep." The card appeared between her index and middle finger on her right hand, glowed a light pink and activated.

"What?! Why would you put me to sle…" Xiu's word left hanging as he was put to sleep. Sakura called back Windy, knowing he'll be of no trouble.

"Syaoran, how about we trick him into taking us back?" Sakura asked. When Syaoran asked her how, she proceeded in saying, "Well, I can use illusion. I can ask illusion to trick him into forgetting his memory for a while and thinking he took us here to show us this place he created. Then we'll tell him we want to go back and he'll take us back home. The create card can help illusion. Create will create us a fake history of his past life and illusion will put it in his mind. Once there, we can take it off."

"I didn't know the Illusion Card could do that…" Syaoran trailed off.

"Well, it didn't at first. It was simple illusions. But over the years, I've been practicing my magic of course and making it stronger. And after every now and then, the cards get stronger as well and they get to go to the next step, getting the ability to do something more. I've gotten the Illusion card to be able to trick someone with their minds, not just surroundings now."

"Then that's perfect. We'll do exactly what you just said. Go ahead." Syaoran said. "If you're tired, then tell me please. I know you've become much stronger over the years…"

"Yes, Syaoran. I can use up to 15 cards before I start to tire out now."

"But still, tell me if you need me to help you. You know I can use the cards too, and I won't mind using one if you're too tired." Syaoran said, concern in his voice. Sakura looked at him and told him that she was fine. She looked at Xiu and took the Sleep out of him. Immediately, before he could register in that he has woken up again, she used the Create and the Illusion.

*.::.* Hong Kong *.::.*

"I'm going to kill that stupid brat when he gets here. He promised he'd have her safe. That LAIR!" Touya paced around, furious. Yelan looked at Fujitaka apologetically. Fujitaka smiled sadly at her. He walked up to his son and put a hand on his shoulder. Touya looked at his dad and sighed. He put his hands on his face and ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

Xiong looked up when he felt something. Almost immediately, all those who had magic in the room looked at a corner of the library. Just then, Sakura, Syaoran and Xiu appeared. Xiu was smiling.

"Well hello there Aunty Yelan. I hope we weren't gone long." Everyone stood up and guards came in running.   
  
"NO STOP!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled at once and everyone halted.

Xiu's smile confused everyone. Sakura used the sleep and he fell asleep again. She returned Illusion and Create back. Before she knew it, her brother and father enveloped her in a tight hug. 

"Oh Sakura thank god you're okay. I was so worried."

"Don't ever get us this worried again, monster!" Said Touya, his voice almost cracking. He never really showed his emotion openly, and not in front of his sister, but this time he just couldn't help it.

Sakura giggled. "I'm sorry, but I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're here!" In the meantime, Syaoran was being hugged and kissed by his four sisters. His mother and father all hugged him as well, expressing their emotions. 

"When I came back," Xiong said, "I imagined we'd spend time together, not have you disappear and get us all so worried so soon. Thank god you're okay." Syaoran smiled and hugged his father back. The Elders, including Wen, Meilin, Eriol, Tomoyo and all who were waiting in the room anxiously greeted the two, hugging them and expressing how they felt. Some were on the verge of crying, others had tears coming down already. They all demanded to know what happened after the little sad reunion. Sakura and Syaoran proceeded in telling them of the entire events, while Xiu was put in a magical cell the prevented anyone from using magic. In short, if you tried to use your magic, it won't work.

__

To Be Continued…

Well, that's it folks. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter! I'd like to thank all those who reviewed my last chapter now (and I hope you enjoyed this one.) If I didn't get your name, then I'm so sorry. FFN is being so gay and what it's doing is deleting names of those who reviewed sometimes. I get alerts that you reviewed, but when I check on FFN, it doesn't show it. Or I'd get your name on FFN that you reviewed my last chapter but I don't get an e-mail to alert me. So as you can see, FFN is being stupid right now. Please e-mail and tell me if you weren't put here. I'd be glad to mention you in the next chapter that your name wasn't put here.

So, here is my **THANKS **to those people. If you're name isn't put in and you are wondering why, then read the above paragraph, cause you obviously skipped it hen.

Tronki

Khmerboi919

AsIaNbaKa

Anjuliet

Eve

Little monkey 

MoshiMoshiQueen

Inferna

Animationangel1

freaky girl

Angel

Nari Dragon-girl

Li lover

Crazy azn angel

Airmis

RuRuandPuddingGurl 

SaKuRa Kinomoto-Li1

Mei-Chan3

Yue's Lady

ChiChi-san 

Syaoran-babie 

sakura x syaoranfan#1

Kitty-chan4 

lil-demon-nightmare 

Chelsey

Chibifree 

demi-kaijuu 

LisSakur

AnimeObsessionFantasy

Piccoleia Star 

Cyberg121 

maixwolfblossom

Chibi Menchi 

starrGurl

dolphinice89

Garfunkelzsnugglebunny

Spirit Dancer 

summer lover

blackdrkwolf 

Hotaru Hope Maxwell 

Wolf Blossom

Li-Li2 

Sanosukesfoxel 

Kura-Chan

DiNji

Catrina4

Ecua Girl

msos

SakuraandLiforever 

Ayel-kun 

Starsakura

SulliMike23

vena A.K.A katrina-chan 

Mystress Tate

rosie

Thank you all SO MUCH! I loved all your reviews and I'll be looking forward to reading more on this chapter. Sorry if I took so long to update this fic again. I was a little busy at first then just plain lazy. Hehe, sorry again!

Now, WORD COUNT! This chapter, not including the preview of last chapter or the names of those I thank or ANYTHING but the story itself (not even the title) JUST THE STORY, there are a total of 5,483 words. The most words I've had for this story 6,031 words and that was in chapter 11. 

Until next time,

DaShyGurl

P.S Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!

| |

| | 

\/Click the button that says go! \/


	17. Epilogue

Hey, I'm back with yet another chapter. THE LAST CHAPTER!! Woo!

To Argentum Sol and all who were thinking the same:

Someone, I think it was Argentum Sol, had said that there was no build up over the last few chapters and therefore the plot came in too late…. Well, sorry. That same person said that because of that, all the revelations lacked in impact. 

Well, *actually* I wanted to have it all revealed all at once. I didn't want it to build up over the chapters. See, I noticed, after reading so many fics, that when you do that you start guessing then knowing what's going to happen and it won't be much of a surprise when it's revealed. For example, you all know that Xiu here is the bad guy. If I revealed a little in each chapter so the revelations didn't come all at once, then that would have meant that you would know about the Wang clan and the Ulrich necklace, and then you'd guess that Xiu has it so it won't be a surprise when I reveal it. That's why I hate giving hints. It ruins the plot and the suspicions cause then you'll know what will happen. So, sorry if you didn't like it all coming in the last chapter and if it went too fast, but that was how I had been planning it all. That's the way I like my writings.

If my sentences are somewhat awkward or hard to read, then I am so, so sorry. Thanks for mentioning it though. This way I'll try my best not to do that. But this the first time I'm writing a fic, and seeing how it's not a school essay, I don't really look back at it and edit it. So I think I did a good job since I didn't bother to edit it. But I'll do that with my next fic, seeing how it's too late for this one. Thanks for mentioning it though. I appreciate it.

Umm I don't think I need an editor for this fic. It's a little too late anyway. Thanks anyway. Oh and I loved everyone's reviews. They were awesome. Thanks everyone!!  


P.S. This is *meant* to be short. It's just an epilogue.  


Now, on with the fic! Last chapter!!

*.::.*Preview of Last Chapter*.::.*

The Elders, including Wen, Meilin, Eriol, Tomoyo and all who were waiting in the room anxiously greeted the two, hugging them and expressing how they felt. Some were on the verge of crying, others had tears coming down already. They all demanded to know what happened after the little sad reunion. Sakura and Syaoran proceeded in telling them of the entire events, while Xiu was put in a magical cell the prevented anyone from using magic. In short, if you tried to use your magic, it won't work.

*.::.*End Of Preview*.::.*

/\ /\ /\ /\ /\ short? I know, lol.

|………|

Disclaimer: I don't won CC/CCS or any of it's characters.

****

My Sakura

__

By DaShyGurl

Epilogue

After everything was explained and Xiu was punished (his punishment was to be stripped of his magic in which the Elder's have the power to do that. Afterwards, he was kicked out of the Clan and was to be watched at all times to make sure he does nothing wrong again), the very next day they all spend time together, mainly to catch up with Xiong and him to catch up with them. 

Touya spend most of the time glaring at Syaoran, but other than that everyone had fun. On that same day, the decided to have a party to celebrate Xiong's welcome back home. Preparations and making invitation would have taken long, but thanks to Sakura and Syaoran being able to use the Sakura Cards, everything went much faster and the invitations were all send. The party was to be held in a week and a half to celebrate the coming back of Xiong and explaining what had happened. All those present would hear the true story and Illusion Card would be used so that the Clan and the Media that (hose without knowing of the existence of magic) will hear the slightly different story without magic involved. Those with magic would be told the Illusion card is being used so they won't panic and think those who don't know of the existence of magic are hearing them (a/n: I keep saying those who don't know the existence of magic because Meilin and Tomoyo don't know how to do magic but they know it exists. They won't be the only ones at the party who know of magic but don't know how to use it. They'll be others. But they aren't important in *my* fic).

As for the Wang Clan, let's just say that all who were involved in ridding of Xiong or knew but said nothing, unless they were threatened, were all punished in the same way as Xiu. The other clans had been called and informed of everything and together the different clans have ruled to punish those involved with the same punishment as Xiu (a/n: only the clans with magic. The ones without magic were told that those involved in the Wang Clan had tried to rid of him but hadn't succeeded. JUST PLAY ALONG! Hehe! They made up a whole story that I'm not going to say because you don't need to know the entire thing, okay? It'll be just plain boring. Hehehe.) Everything was re-explained at the party, for those who weren't told and for the Media.

The invitations had been all sent out and the day of the celebration party had come and gone fantastically. Everything had been explained, everyone had gossiped about it and everyone had had fun. Fujitaka hadn't gone back yet, having another archaeological expedition that was in Hong Kong. It was to take a pretty long time for this dig and everyone had insisted that he stays at the mansion with Sakura, which he accepted gratefully. Touya had gone back though to finish college. Before he left, he made sure to threaten Syaoran that if Sakura was in any more danger or if she was hurt in anyway, he would make sure to kill him slowly.

Time went by and everything seemed to be fine. Even college. Sakura was doing very well. But everything seemed to turn upside down with one single test and a visit to the doctor. 

Sakura sat in her seat eating dinner. Everyone else was talking, which included the entire Li family and Elders, Tomoyo, Eriol and her father. She had been quiet for a while, not talking much all day since she got back from the doctor appointment that morning.

Syaoran looked at Sakura. She had been sick yesterday and he was worried. He made sure to make her an appointment to see what's wrong. "So, Sakura. How did your doctor appointment go? Did the doctor say what was wrong?" Sakura played with her food, moving it around with her spoon. It was as if she never heard a thing. "Sakura? Sakura?" Syaoran waved his hands in front of her. That snapped her back as she said, 

"Hoe?"

"Sakura what's wrong?" Syaoran asked again. Everyone stared at her. Tomoyo looked at her worriedly as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hoe? Nothing is wrong." Sakura said.

"Are you sure?" Her father asked. "You look a little bit pale and you haven't even touched your food." 

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Um, I…you're going to be…you see…"

  
_"What is it Sakura? What's wrong?" _Syaoran asked her in her mind.

Sakura smiled nervously and said, _"Well, I'm…" _Syaoran took a drink of his water, _"pregnant."_ All the water spilled out of his mouth and straight down on his plate.

"Syaoran!" Yelan exclaimed.

"Ewww brother spit all over his food and I think some came onto mine!" Sheifa exclaimed as well.

"Son what's wrong?" Xiong asked. 

"What? I don't think I heard you right Sakura." Syaoran said slowly. 

"What are you talking about Syaoran?" Fuutie asked.

"Yeah," Fanren cut in, "She never said anything." Syaoran got up and took Sakura's hand in his and excused himself as they left the room. As soon as both we're out, almost everyone got up and ran to the door pressing theirs ears on it trying to hear. No use. It looks like they were talking softly. They only heard bits and pieces.

*.::.* Sakura and Syaoran *.::.*

"Did you say you were pregnant?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded, staring at her feet. She didn't think he would react that way. "Is that why you went to the doctors? Why you were throwing up?" Sakura nodded yet again. Syaoran sighed and walked closer to her. He lifted her chin so she would look at him and was surprised when he saw tears spilling. "Don't cry." Syaoran said as he embraced her. "I'm not mad if that's what you're thinking. I was just surprised, that's all."

Sakura nodded as she snuggled her head on the crook of his neck. "I'm glad." Said Sakura, in a very mellifluous and sweet-filled voice. Syaoran moved back enough to look into her sea of emerald eyes and wipe her tears away. As soon as Syaoran smiled softly at her, Sakura couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, I am technically going to be the leader by the end of this month, making me the youngest of all leaders. And we're engaged, and seeing how I'm going to need a bride and we'll be getting married, this won't sound like a bad thing to the Elders at all. We can just say we decided to have the baby now instead of waiting until the opportune moment, not that we're not going to do 'it' on our honeymoon…"  


  
"Syaoran!" Sakura interrupted. "You're such a pervert!" Syaoran just smiled and gave her a succulent kiss that was to die for, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. Sakura melted in his arms as the kiss turned provocative. When they finally parted their breaths had become ragged. "I love you." Sakura whispered slickly. (a/n: please notice the 'L' so you know she said sLickly and NOT sickly….ok so notice the 'l.')

"I love you, too." Syaoran looked into her emerald green eyes, getting lost into them once again. "How far along are you?"

"Four weeks. How are we going to tell everyone else?" Sakura asked.

"Ohh it's not everyone else that we have to worry about. They'll be ecstatic especially Tomoyo and my sisters. The Elders will get mad a little for not waiting. No big. Same goes for mother. Dad… well I'm not totally sure how he'll react but I'm sure it won't be bad. So you see. It's not them we have to worry about. You're dad will understand, being the understanding guy he is. What we have to worry about is telling your brother." Syaoran as Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, that's true. I don't think I want to see his reaction all that much either." Sakura said. Both were silent for a few minutes, content on being in each other's arms. "Do you think I'm pretty?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

"Mmm, you're beautiful." Syaoran said as he gently kissed her neck.

"Do you always want to be with me?"

"I don't want to be with you." Syaoran said. Sakura looked into his eyes, surprised. Syaoran just smiled and said, "I *need* to be with you." He kissed her temple as Sakura said, 

"You're such a sweet talker. You know that?"

"Yeah. And I think we kept everyone waiting long enough in there. Think we should go break the news to them? Let them know they'll be grandmothers and grandfathers and aunts and uncles?" Syaoran said between kisses.

"Yeah." Sakura said as she kissed him on the lips yet again. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Syaoran laughed, "Only a million times. But tell me again anyways." Sakura smiled as she kept on repeating that she loved him and only stopped when Syaoran captured her lips in a tantalizing, passionate and steamy kiss.   


  
"I love you so much." Syaoran said. "You're _my Sakura._" Both smiled. "So, I don't think I understand how you got pregnant. I mean, you said it yourself. With the Create card, it should be working effectively, a hundred percent."

"Yes, but if you remember four weeks ago when you seemed too excited that I think we totally forgot to use the card."

  
  
"I see. But you have to admit. It wasn't my entire fault. It was your fault, too. If you weren't wearing that dress on our date, I wouldn't have been so turned on."

"My dress?" Sakura asked, puzzled. "What does my dress have to do with your excitement?"

  
  
"Well, it did look perfect on you. I mean you should have looked at yourself in the mirror. The gorgeous green dress had accentuated every curve in your body. It brought out your eyes, not to mention that green is my favorite color. And it certainly did show a little more cleavage, if you now what I mean." Syaoran said seductively. The last part earned him a slap on the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Get those ideas out of your head. Now is not the time." Said Sakura.

"What ideas?" Syaoran played dumb.

"Don't play dumb." Sakura said. "I saw that look in your eyes, the same ones that tell me you want to do it because your getting turned on. And don't blame it on what I'm wearing now. I'll I'm wearing is a simple white skirt and light pink tank top. It your fault for reminding yourself of what we did that night."

"You mean reminding me of what we do many nights?" Syaoran began again. 

"Syaoran!" Sakura said, blushing. 

"What I'm only telling the truth."

"You're making me blush."

"Maybe it's because you're reminding yourself too." Syaoran laughed as he saw her blush grow deeper. "I knew it. I'm not the only one."

*.::.* Back in the other room *.::.*

"This is pathetic." Eriol began. "We can't hear everything. All we know so far is something about…a green dress? Being the next leader, marriage, blushing, remembering something they do at night, wearing…wait a second…" Eriol thought for a while. "What *do* they do at night??"

Everyone looked at him in confusion. It was only in a matter of seconds that they finally caught on. "Yeah, what *does* little brother do with Sakura at night….you don't think they…you know…" Feimei trailed while wiggling her eyebrows. The four sisters 'oooohed' simultaneously at this.

"Don't be ridiculous." An Elder said. "He knows he's suppose to wait. They're getting married soon for heavens sake they can wait."  


"You know, sometimes the do act weird at night, before we all go to sleep. Like they would blush when they haven't said anything and we haven't said anything to embarrass them or anything." Sheifa said.

"Or we try to talk to them except they look like they are already in a conversation of their own, except they aren't talking to each other at all." Meilin said.

"That's true." Yelan said thoughtfully.

"So," Tomoyo began, "You think they can talk to each other without actually saying anything?"

"You mean telepathically?" Eriol said.

"You know, that is possible." Xiong said.

"But only if both people have a strong aura…" And Elder said, 

"Which they both have." Another Elder said.

"But they have to…you know…" Yet another Elder said.

"Oh come on. Just say it. They have to have sex and have a really strong and powerful aura which they do." Meilin said. Just then Syaoran and Sakura came in hand in hand. Everyone stared at the two.

"What?" Syaoran said.

"Can you two speak telepathically?" Tomoyo and Meilin divulged immediately.

"How did you know?" Sakura exclaimed. "Oh…she didn't know. She was only asking…" Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped. "Eheheh, oops…guess we should have told you?"

"So then you two did have sex!" All four sisters exclaimed, which earned them all a huge squeal when both Sakura and Syaoran blushed.

"Oh my god, Sakura! Are you pregnant? Is that what you told Syaoran telepathically and made him spill his drink?" Everyone went silent and looked at the two as Tomoyo said that. "I can't believe it! I missed taping the whole thing!" Eriol sweat dropped as he put on arm around the now dejected Tomoyo.

"Umm…" Sakura began. She looked at Syaoran. "Syaoran has something to tell all of you!"

"What?" Syaoran was surprised. "We agreed for you to tell them!" Sakura looked at Syaoran pleadingly into his eyes with puppy eyes. "Ahhh I hate when you do that. Please don't…" Her lower lips trembled a little, "Ok, ok, I'll tell them!" Sakura smiled. Syaoran sighed at turned to look at all the heads staring back at him and Sakura.

"Well everyone…"

*.::.* Later that night, Syaoran's room .*..::.*

"Well, I think that went well." Syaoran said. Sakura sighed while being in his warm embrace. Both were cuddled up and thinking.

"Yeah, if you take out the part where all the Elders yelled at you angrily, including your mom." Sakura said sarcastically.   


"But dad calmed her down and your dad seemed understanding." Said Syaoran.

"Hey, at least we don't have to sneak in to sleep with each other." 

"Really? We don't?" Syaoran said. Sakura looked at him confused and then said,   
  
"Not that way! I meant sleeping in the same bed!"

"Ohhh, I see what you meant now." Syaoran sweat dropped and said, "Just a misunderstanding. So, when do you want to tell Touya?" 

"Umm, after the wedding. That way he can't do anything on the wedding and he can't hurt you because we'll be leaving for our honeymoon right away. So we tell him before we leave for our honeymoon, when everyone is around to restrain him."

"Great…then everything is settled. You don't think Kero will react in the same way Touya will react do you?" Syaoran said hopefully.

"Naw, just bribe him with food and new games. He'll forget all about it." Sakura laughed. She gave Syaoran a quick, sweet kiss on the lips and then titled her head up to stare into his eyes. She certainly didn't miss the gleam in his eyes. "Oh no," Sakura said. "I know that look. Someone is having some dirty thoughts."

"You know, Sakura. I never did think this way so much until we first did it. I mean, ever since then, it's like you've turned me to a sexaholic. You know what I mean? "

"You know, that is true. I hope you do good then because we won't be able to do it much after a while." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"What? Why?" Syaoran whined then blushed as he realized it.

Sakura giggled, "I was kidding. I had asked the doctor and he said that it was totally safe to continue doing so even though I'm pregnant. Oh and we have an appointment tomorrow morning at 10 so I suggest we seriously go to sleep now if I'm to wake up that early…" Syaoran laughed at this, yet agreed. 

"Sure. Of course we'll sleep. We'll need it….just after having some fun…" Syaoran said huskily into her ear.

*.::.* At the Hospital, next morning *.::.*

Syaoran and Sakura looked at the doctor and as he talked to them about how the baby was doing. Sakura was currently hooked up to a machine that showed her four-week baby on the computer monitor.

"As you can see," the doctor began, "a primitive face is taking form, with large circles where eyes will appear. The mouth, lower jaw, and throat are developing." He pointed to what he was explaining by showing them where it was located on the peanut like baby. "Little tubules, right here, foreshadow internal organs such as the gallbladder, liver, and stomach. The tiny 'heart' tube will be beating 65 times a minute by the end of this week."

"Oh how interesting. You know all that?" Sakura asked, while Syaoran smiled at her cuteness. The doctor laughed and said,   
  
"Of course. After all, it's my job to know this. The embryo as it is now called, should be about 3/16 of an inch in length by the end of the week. And Miss Kinomoto, or should I start saying Miss Li now?"  
  
"Miss Li, please." Syaoran answered for her, liking the sound of that much more.

"Alright, well Miss Li, you're doing a great job so far and your baby is looking healthy and normal. I'll see you at the next appointment I guess." Sakura nodded. 

When Syaoran and Sakura left and got into Syaoran's car, Syaoran turned to Sakura and said, "You know…I really can't wait till we're married…and till we have the baby…"

Sakura smiled cheerfully as she said, "Me, too." She leaned in and gave him a sweet and lingering kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You know, we should start thinking of some boy and girl names…."

The End.

Well, everyone, that's it! That's all folks! Hope you liked the epilogue. This was 3,012 words total (NOT including all author notes from before the story began. Everything starting from "The End" and below was not included in the word count lol).

****

Thanks to all who reviewed my chapters and to those who have stuck to it from the beginning. It's much, much appreciated. Thank you all so much! I'd leave all the names of those who reviewed but FFN is not working properly and yea…it's messed up the review things a bit. They have reviews of one chapter put into a totally different chapter and so on…so yeah… sorry! 

****

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING _"MY SAKURA" _AND FOR LEAVING ME ALL YOUR _WONDERFUL _COMMENTS IN THE REVIEW SECTION!

Well, don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I'm really busy right now (just finished midterms this week) and I'll be busy all this month actually. I'm going to be moving into a bigger house so there will be a lot of stuff to do from getting stuff ready to get new furniture to organizing the house to getting new stuff in (we're going to re do part of the kitchen and changing the carpet and repaint and etc.) and so on. Plus, we just finished the first half year of the school so there will be schedule changes and all and blah blah blah. I'm just glad midterms are over. I only have Chemistry midterm to take on Tuesday (no school Monday cause of Martin Luther King, Jr. Day).

Well, I hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave me all your awesome and wonderful comments. They are much appreciated.

Tell me what you think so REVIEW!!

DaShyGurl


End file.
